The 89th Hunger Games
by flooridiot12
Summary: President Snow fell for Katniss's act. No rebellion, no freedom but there still is The Hunger Games. However, the rule that 2 tributes can live still remains. CLOSED
1. Tribute Form

**Hey I know everyone is doing these "Submit-a-Tribute" stories, so I thought I would get in on all the fun :) . So here we go! Links are welcome for outfits or maybe a basic idea of what your tribute looks like.**

TRIBUTE FORM:

Name:

Age:

District:

Personality:

Appearance:

Token:

Volunteered or Chosen:

Family/Friends:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapon choice:

Reaping Clothes:

Romance or Alliances':

OPTIONAL:

Song that best describes them:

Escort, Mentor, Stylist:

Interview Angle:

**Message me about any romances/alliances you would like to be in. Also, if you message me possible chariot outfits, gamemaker tricks, or other helpful things I will be happy to award you money for being a sponsor. I will later decide the sponsor details once every tribute is in the arena. :) be creative and have fun!**


	2. Tribute Update

**Hey, I thought you would all like an update. So here is the tributes I have decided on. Now just because you don't see your tribute on here doesnt mean I wont use them it just means I'm trying to decided if they'll work well with certain alliances and such. **

**I've also finished the reapings for di****strict 7 but I plan on posting the reapings in numerical order :) So as long as I get both tributes for the district I'll be trying my best to do the reapings. I plan on starting the district 12 ones soon too.**

**Also, feel free to submit up to 2 tributes so we can fill this up :D Ill try my best to finish as many chapters as possible before camps and such, I know next week I may only be able to type durring the mornings because I have driver's ed and a drama camp. But after that I shouldnt be to busy *cross fingers* **

**

* * *

**

**Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

Boy:

Girl: Rosalina Crest (16)

**District 2:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 3:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 4: **

Boy:

Girl:

**District 5:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 6:**

Boy:

Girl: Marzipan Grate (14)

**District 7:**

Boy: Tawlen Glive (15)

Girl: Kaylee Night (16)

**District 8: **

Boy:

Girl:

**District 9:**

Boy:

Girl: Luna Night (17)

**District 10:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 11:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 12:**

Boy: Henry Nightgaurd (14)

Girl: Acacia (Ace) Maylet (14)


	3. Tribute Update 2

**So here is another update! HALF WAY! woo! So I've finished the reapings for Districts 7, 11, and 12 so if we hurry up and get more people then we'll get started soon. Also, i would like some more "evil" characters especially for the careers cause right now all I'm getting is nice people, which doesn't exactly work :/ so GET EVIL-ER!**

**Also, I have submitions but they are for districts already taken. So if you would be o.k. with your tribute changing districts PM me!**

**Tribute List:**

* * *

**District 1:**

Boy:

Girl: Rosalina Crest (16)

**District 2:**

Boy:

Girl: Ayla Flavious (16)

**District 3:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 4: **

Boy:

Girl: Saphire Howal (17)

**District 5:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 6:**

Boy:

Girl: Marzipan Grate (14)

**District 7:**

Boy: Tawlen Glive (15)

Girl: Kaylee Night (16)

**District 8: **

Boy:

Girl:

**District 9:**

Boy:

Girl: Luna Night (17)

**District 10:**

Boy: Fallon Delos (18)

Girl:

**District 11:**

Boy: Blaze McCormac (17)

Girl: Zia Rayez (17)

**District 12:**

Boy: Henry Nightgaurd (14)

Girl: Acacia (Ace) Maylet (14)


	4. Tribute Update 3 and Preview?

**So here are the tributes as of today. I've added a few but we still need some people from the lower district numbers. We need 7 boys and one girl so hurry up and submit! **

**I've so far written the reapings for districts: 7, 9, 10, 11, and 12 and I was wondering if anybody would like me to post a "preview". Maybe like part of one of the reapings or a certain character I've already written? Or you could keep it a surprise doesnt really matter to me. Ok PM me about that so it's more of a surprise!**

* * *

**Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

Boy:

Girl: Rosalina Crest (16)

**District 2:**

Boy:

Girl: Ayla Flavious (16)

**District 3:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 4: **

Boy:

Girl: Saphire Howal (18)

**District 5:**

Boy:

Girl: Alyssa Banks (14)

**District 6:**

Boy:

Girl: Marzipan Grate (14)

**District 7:**

Boy: Tawlen Glive (15)

Girl: Kaylee Darknight (16)

**District 8: **

Boy:

Girl: Aria Skye (15)

**District 9:**

Boy: Aric Lankis (18)

Girl: Luna Night (17)

**District 10:**

Boy: Fallon Delos (18)

Girl: Eplis Johnston (17)

**District 11:**

Boy: Blaze McCormac (17)

Girl: Zia Rayez (17)

**District 12:**

Boy: Henry Nightgaurd (14)

Girl: Acacia (Ace) Maylet (14)


	5. Eplis Johnston D10 PREVIEW

**OK so here is the preview! Eplis ( district 10) is one of my characters so I decided to chose her. (with the help of ILoveAnimals12) Now, I've finished the entire reaping for district 10 but I decided that it would be better to show only one tribute for now. Remember: This is a PREVIEW so reviewing is _greatly_ appreciated! It wont be perfect! Plus i'll go back and edit with your feedback.**

**This scene takes place before the actual reapings but you kind of get the feel of Eplis. Later in the district 10 chapter Eplis has another POV for after the reapings but I though I should leave you all guessing. ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Eplis Johnston**

_Sigh. _Leaning against the dirt covered counter makes it hard to forget what today is, even though I've been sitting here for over an hour trying to do so. I turn back to the small pan I've been cooking our breakfast in and stir the sloppy tan mess without much zealous. Outside the window I see my father slowly make his way to our small "house" using the small path his pacing feet have made. His hair is tousled from running his hands through it; a gesture he does when he's stressed, which is **a lot.**

I reach over and grab the strange collection of four plates we leave out on the counter and begin to serve 3 plates of breakfast. I dish each plate with the same amount of portions and line them up on the cracked counter. I carefully set the fourth plate back in its place and lightly brush my fingers across it before turning away.

"Oh, you made breakfast." My father says as he enters, with no hint of genuine surprise in his voice. I always make breakfast, no surprise. As he sits in his usual seat closest to the door I set his usual green plate in front of him with our usual breakfast menu and our usual small talk begins.

"You sleep well?" He says not looking up from his plate. From where I stand I can see the fine gray strands dot his red hair. I once heard I have my mom's long wavy hair, ever since then I've been afraid to cut it, so now it's grown to my hips.

"Yea, great." _EHH! _Incorrect. At this point though this answer has become so routine that neither of us question it further. I never sleep well. No matter what I try I still find a way to walk amongst my empty house looking for something to make me feel less empty inside, and I never do.

"That's good." Silence. Sometimes silence is better with my father, at least he's not yelling or accusing, he has never done that before but that's why I make sure to stay on his good side. He has no real reason to like me anyway.

"Where's Edson?" I ask still standing with my arms crossed across my chest. Edson my brother is the only common bond between my father and me. Every other topic seems to bring up the sore subject of my mom… and the manner of her death.

"Outside somewhere, the usual." He nods swallowing his breakfast. I go upstairs in silence to dress in my usual reaping clothes.

Everything is fine…stop looking at me like that…

* * *

**Well? you like? **


	6. Tribute Update 4 and Sponsor Info!

**Hey, I hope this is the last updat I will have to do but here it is! We only need 3 more guys! So I have also figured out the sponsor info! yay, took me long enough! Here it is:**

**How to Sponsor**

Once the reapings are done you may choose to sponsor a certain tribute. ( You can wait as long as you want but at least see all the tributes before you decide.) To sponsor simply PM me or review me saying which tribute you would like to sponsor. You can sponsor 1 tribute but not any of your own! Thanks :)

**Cost of Items**

**_3 points - _**_small items such as bread, small first aid kit, rope, or other basics ect..._

**_6 points_ - **medium items such as medium first aid kit, small weapons, water or other tools ect...

**_10 points _- **large items such as large first aid kit, spears, axes, bow and arrow, a meal, more specific medical stuff  
(stitches, illness, or braces), or a tent ect...

******How to Get Sponsor Points**

You can get points by answering questions I leave at the bottom of certain chapters. I'll try my best to put one at the end of each chapter but I cant guarentee anything. When you answer dont say somthing lame like "I dont know." or "yes." Thats dumb. Sometimes I'll give the points to the best answer in my opinion and i'll post who got the points on the begining of the next chaper.

It may be hard to get points but like in the book: being a sponsor isnt cheap! Hahaha ok thanks!

**Also, I start my day camp this week so I wont be able to post much. However, I have mornings off most days so be happy I've already finished the reapings where I have both tributes. Your welcome :). My camp plus drivers-ed shouldnt be to time consumeing but if it is Im sorry! Ok. SEND ME TRIBUTES! I WANT MEAN PEOPLE TOO! thanks 3**

* * *

**Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

Boy:

Girl: Rosalina Crest (16)

**District 2:**

Boy: Jack Stains (18)

Girl: Ayla Flavious (16)

**District 3:**

Boy: Kirean Leigh (16)

Girl: Blitz O'Donnel (14)

**District 4: **

Boy: Hail Chryssler (16)

Girl: Saphire Howal (18)

**District 5:**

Boy:

Girl: Alyssa Banks (14)

**District 6:**

Boy: Nick Freewild (16)

Girl: Marzipan Grate (14)

**District 7:**

Boy: Tawlen Glive (15)

Girl: Kaylee Darknight (16)

**District 8: **

Boy:

Girl: Aria Skye (15)

**District 9:**

Boy: Aric Lankis (18)

Girl: Luna Night (17)

**District 10:**

Boy: Fallon Delos (18)

Girl: Eplis Johnston (17)

**District 11:**

Boy: Blaze McCormac (17)

Girl: Zia Rayez (17)

**District 12:**

Boy: Henry Nightgaurd (14)

Girl: Acacia (Ace) Maylet (14)


	7. FINALE TRIBUTE LIST!

**yay! Finally! O.k. so now we can get started! I will type the next districts as soon as possible but since District 1 was the last district to be filled it may take a while. After that though it should go pretty fast :D Ok cool!**

* * *

**Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

Boy: Zeke Drago (18)

Girl: Rosalina Crest (16)

**District 2:**

Boy: Jack Stains (18)

Girl: Ayla Flavious (16)

**District 3:**

Boy: Kirean Leigh (16)

Girl: Blitz O'Donnel (14)

**District 4: **

Boy: Hail Chryssler (16)

Girl: Saphire Howal (18)

**District 5:**

Boy: Harley Kingston (15)

Girl: Alyssa Banks (14)

**District 6:**

Boy: Nick Freewild (16)

Girl: Marzipan Grate (14)

**District 7:**

Boy: Tawlen Glive (15)

Girl: Kaylee Darknight (16)

**District 8: **

Boy: Zaccai Decks (15)

Girl: Aria Skye (15)

**District 9:**

Boy: Aric Lankis (18)

Girl: Luna Night (17)

**District 10:**

Boy: Fallon Delos (18)

Girl: Eplis Johnston (17)

**District 11:**

Boy: Blaze McCormac (17)

Girl: Zia Rayez (17)

**District 12:**

Boy: Henry Nightgaurd (14)

Girl: Acacia (Ace) Maylet (14)


	8. Reapings: D1, D2, and D3

**So here are the first districts! Yay! So I know these are kinda short but I just wanted to get the first few out as soon as possible. Most of the others are about 1,000 words for each district so they will get longer. Tomorrow I'll try typing District 5 so i'll have others up VERY soon. k thanks! enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**District 1**

**Zeke Drago**

My favorite day of the year: reaping day. Well I guess that's not fair, my favorite day will be the day I win the 89Th Hunger Games and return as victor. That will be my favorite day. I've trained my entire life for these short weeks and I can say that I am more than prepared. I am driven. Holding a sword is different than actually taking a life of an insignificant child. I'm done with practice. I'm ready for the blood to fly.

My parents have trained me to be unforgiving and so today when I volunteer for victor I know they won't care as long as I get the crown. They never showed me love but that's totally pointless. I don't need love, I need strength and sitting here in my bedroom I feel so close to my goal. When I return I won't ever sleep in this room every again; instead I will be living in Victors Village where I belong.

I know my parents won't walk with me to the square so I stride downstairs and find something to eat. On our buffet I find all of my favorites: bacon, ham, sausage, steak and of course, ribs. For strict parents like mine, they sure know how to feed a future victor. I eat off crystal plates and let our petty serving crew sweep in and out of view as they take plates away from me.

I wonder how many families in Panem will enjoy my dramatic presence in the games. I'm sure to be a favorite. No, I will be **the** favorite, and everyone will cheer as I walk through the capitol. I stand up and head for the square and don't take one look back at my mansion. I will win these games, and enjoy them too.

**Rosalina Crest**

"Adam, sit still." I don't see why he has to fuss so much, we're only a few feet from the square. You'd think a 13- year old would know how to stand. "Come on, your shoes are scuffing." I know I sound like a nag but I can't stand his whining. He needs a little self control.

"You're so annoying Rosalina." He turns around and runs to his section while I stand in my own especially set up for 16 year olds. My grey dress floats in the early morning breeze and then sun beats down on my back but it's so perfect out; I wish I could be anywhere but in the square. I look up just in time to see an older boy looking at me. He quickly turns away with a red face and talks to his friend. This isn't new to me; boys always find my dirty blond hair and brown eyes irresistible even though they are perfectly ordinary traits.

I brush my hands over my dress that makes my curvy body look fantastic. I pity these boys really. I don't like these stuck up rich boys; not enough in the head and too much in the pockets. I look behind me and see Adam sweating and wringing his hands uncomfortably. I wish I could reach out and help him but he's so far away now. The mayor speaks and I'm forced to face forward and look slightly entertained. My acting abilities have also been part of my career training.

Sadie the district one escort babbles with the mayor and twirls in her too-short-for-her-age dress. Eww. She picks a name but I don't care I shoot my hand up and take my prize.

"I volunteer!" Everyone turns to me, but nobody looks surprised. They shouldn't be, I've been the talk of the town all year. I strut to the stage and graciously smile at Sadie. Soon another boy volunteers and I can see why. He's extremely muscular, and might I add hot, and looks like he's been training all his life. His shaggy brown hair falls into his gorgeous eyes. Eh, not my type.

We shake hands, let the games begin.

* * *

**District 2 **

**Jack Stains**

Ahh, the Hunger Games. I stretch and get out of bed in the late afternoon. Sleeping in is nothing new to me but I know that today I will need it. Today, I will volunteer for the Hunger Games. In the mirror across my bedroom I see my handsome reflection. My tall, muscular body is topped with my scruffy blonde hair. On my cheek is my only flaw: a scar. Down my cheek to my jaw the scar stands as a reminder of how I let my father down. When I was 10 I was tackled by some stupid poor kid in town. Apparently he needed money for food or something and he thought he had the right to take it from me. I beat him but got a knife to the face and my father was disappointed he could even hurt me.

Since then I've trained harder than any career in order to gain my father's acceptance again. He'll never see me lose ever again and winning the Hunger Games is the perfect way to show I'm a winner. I will win and come home with my pockets full of money and pride.

My downstairs is empty when I walk through the foyer, dining room, sitting room, coffee room and when I finally reach the kitchen I find my dad. He is sitting at the kitchen counter hunched over his papers. Being one of the richest families in town means you have to work hard. When I win though I won't ever need to work a day in my life, I'll live in luxury and never lift a finger.

"There you are." My father hardly lifts his head to greet me so I fill my plate with food and sit down next to him. "I was afraid you weren't going to show up today." Yea right, I would never miss today.

"Not a chance." I sneak a look at his face to see if he's impressed. No. Damn. I try again: "Why would I miss the day I volunteer and win. It's just the first step to my victory." Still his face is bored so I head outside to be early for the reaping totally disappointed.

**Ayla Flavious**

Walking down the street carrying my little brother isn't exactly how I would want this day to go, but it's pretty close. There is only one this missing: my mom. I hardly knew her but I still feel empty when I walk into my parent's bedroom and find her hairbrush still against the mirror. When I was little I used to stand in front of the mirror and pretend I was her for hours. With our ebony hair and full lips we enchant every guy in our district. Well at least she did. Boys aren't a number one priority to me, they're simply a distraction.

In the square I let the boys stare at me while I politely ignore them. It's rude to stare, and I guess they'll learn that eventually. I set my brother down next to my father – who is deep in a conversation with another surgeon – and kiss him on the cheek. "I love you little guy." I say and then hurry off to join the other 16 year olds. The speech is boring and drags forever so I drift off into a million different worlds. In some of them my mom is with me, in others my father is loving and home often. Both things though, will never come true.

The district escort walks up to the podium and I can see she already has a slip of paper in her hand. _Huh. When did that happen?_

"Ayla Flavious!" Oh shoot. I look around and see everybody stare at me. Great. I walk up to the annoying escort and chit chat with her until she gets bored. She calls a 12 year old and a tall blond boy volunteers in no time. As he mounts the stage I can't take my eyes off his scar... Wow, now I'm the one that needs to learn not to stare.

* * *

**District 3**

**Kirean Leigh**

Stepping out of bed I have to step around the many gears and parts lying around my bedroom floor. My sister Celia enjoys throwing around the wires, switches and other parts found around my dad's room. Often when my dad comes home from working in the factories a piece or two will catch a ride somewhere on his clothes and he'll bring it home for Celia. Now that Celia is eight she's begun to grow out of building small circuits and she's started to spend her time day dreaming about other things.

My house is one of the basic 2 bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen models of district 3 and holds no kind of flare. Our kitchen table is a set of decaying crates and some boards with writing from the factories still on them. Many other houses look the same way; once the capitol is done with something, its garbage. I get on my dad's old pair of jeans and my one shirt that doesn't have a stain or hole in it.

My dad and Celia are already outside by the time I finish my stale bread slice. Celia is twirling around in her pink sundress with her arms spread straight out. I catch her right as she trips on a lump in the dirt and hold her steady. She giggles and runs off to pick at a weed that she insists is a flower.

The sun is just starting to rise over the small charcoal colored houses of district 3 when we start for the town square. The light fog breaks up the sun and sends shards of light in every direction. Most people find the smog off our district ugly, but to me its home.

**Blaze O'Donnel**

It's so muggy out. The damp air sticks to my skin in an uncomfortable way and no matter how many times I wipe my hands against my shirt it stays._ Whats it like in other districts today? Is it just as humid there?_ The mayor is at the podium and he talks about district thirteen. _I wonder if it was pretty there… _I twirl my ashy blonde hair around my finger and look around at the other 14 year-olds around me. Many look nervous and some look totally lost in thought. The girl next to me keeps mumbling to herself with her eyes closed. She talks about her family and goes on and on about the most random things.

The escort Maggie Alderine introduces herself and thanks our "wonderful" district for having her again this year. "This year will be so exciting! I just can't wait to get started." She gives a high pitched squeal, that I'm sure only the smallest of children can hear, and jumps to the ball of girls names. _How did they dye her hair that color? Maybe some kind of high consentration berry juice…_

"BLAZE O'DONNEL!" Another giggle escapes her over stuffed lips as I look up. She is searching the crowd looking for any takers. I make my way over to the stage and I feel like my feet aren't even touching the ground. On the stage I shake hands with Maggie and sit down. Next a boy is called from the 16-year old section with raven colored hair and friendly green eyes.

He gets on stage and shakes hands with me giving me a small smile. I stare into his eyes hoping he'll get the message : _I'm not here to make friends._

* * *

**So, did you like them? I hope so. Ok REVIEW! why are you still reading this... i told you to go review...**


	9. Reapings: D4, D5, and D6

Hey here are the next districts! I typed district 5 really quick so i didnt really proof-read. At the moment my days are pretty packed :/ gah. Also, if you feel like i didnt get the charcter right feel free to message me and tell me how you view your charcter. THANKS!

**

* * *

**

**District 4**

**Hail Chryssler**

I spring out of bed even before the sun has begun to rise over the ocean outside out house. I pull on my best tennis shoes and head to the kitchen to grab something to eat before I head to the beach. In the kitchen I find a tray of freshly baked oatmeal muffins and I take a bite on my way out the door. Living in district 4's Victors Village definitely has its advantages. Since my brother won the hunger games I've been living with him training and preparing for my own games, which will start today. The beach is just beginning to come to life when I get out there. The sunrise sets the white sand on fire with yellows, reds and oranges and I take a minute to enjoy it.

I head to the spot I saw lighting hit last night and begin to dig. This process is so normal to me I don't second guess when I pull the fragile tube from the sand. I carefully cover the hole and take the glass back into the house. I've been collecting glass like this ever since I was 10 and got stuck in a lightning storm. I stayed huddled on the beach until it was finished and then cautiously approached where I saw the lightning hit the sand.

Ever since then I've been making plates, tools, and even weapons out of this wonder of nature. I set the glass on the counter and head into my bathroom to dress for the reaping. My brother has already laid out his leather jacket, his token in the arena, for me to wear. My brother was one of the few careers to win by playing an honorable game. Ever since the district has gone crazy for him and I plan to play just like him.

I put the jacket over my gray t-shirt and brush my short blonde hair out of the way of my midnight blue eyes. My brother used his eyes, the exact same color as mine, to gain trust with other tributes in the arena. Flame is up by the time I'm washed up and he has 3 muffins on his plate, one of the plates I made. "You want some?" He asks with bits of muffin tumbling from his lips.

"No, I ate. Don't over eat I need to have a mentor when I'm in the arena." I give him a smile that he returns, although mine is muffin-free.

"That's my boy! Way to get into the right mindset!" He slaps me on the back as he passes to the sink to wash down his meal. He gargles a bit before spitting into the sink; he doesn't have a care in the world. I can't wait to come back home champion of the 89th Hunger Games.

**Saphire Howal **

I slowly make my way towards the door in an attempt to escape my parents gushing over me. Every year they do, I get enough attention on the reaping day for an entire year. All I want to do is sit down and read a book and they want to curl my pale blonde hair and apply lipstick to my full lips.

"Oh Saphire! You look precious!" My mom clicks over in her 8 inch heels without faltering. My mom enjoys dressing **much** younger than her actual age. It's pretty pathetic. To get a better look at me and my dress she twirls me around and around and around and…_oh god I feel nauseous…_

"Hey!" A laugh I could place anywhere comes from behind me…or maybe in front of me…no, the right… god I hate twirling. "Mom, can't you see she's turning green." My brother grabs my arm to steady me, just like always. He laughs in my ear and it feels **way **too loud.

"Oh!" I say as I trip on my heels but once again my big brother is there to take care of me.

"Come on lets go, the reaping is starting soon." My parents lead the way out the door and I slip my arm through my brothers. "I want to see my little sister up on stage shaking hands with her new mentor."

"Oh no! Jack I plan on volunteering **next **year" He gives me a sad look and we continue to the square. "I decided I'm going to compete when I'm 18 so I'll be in peak condition. If I'm going to enter these games I'm going to do it right." I nod and look straight ahead speaking to nobody in particular. The square is bubbling with excited energy like every year. I'm glad I live in a district that enjoys the games as much as I do. There is so much to love about the best contender winning, like some sort of justice for the world, and that's what I plan to do.

I join my 2 friends in the seventeen-year-old section and jump with excitement at the sight of the mayor take the podium. I listen to the unfortunate history of the old Panem and stand impatiently with my fingers wringing. Soon our district escort is up at the girl's names and I picking a name. _I'm so excited to find out who it is this year! _My head almost screams.

"Saphire Howal!" _YAY! I KNOW HER!... wait… oh no. _I look up and find everybody glance in my direction. I give a gracious smile and mount the stage confidently. _This was __**not**__ part of my plan. _I sit down and watch a tall blonde boy take the place of some scrawny kid. He's handsome and I know for a fact his brother won the games. I stand to shake his hand and I feel his calloused and soft hands intertwined with mine_. _Maybe being in the games now isn't that bad.

* * *

**District 5**

**Harley Kingston**

I open my eyes to the barren cracked walls of the community home. Since my parents both died of a drug overdose when I was 3; I've been living in this crowded place for 12 years now. The adults here are boring and controlling so how could I not "act out"? If there is one thing I hate more than snakes it would have to be adults. Once you turn 18 the life is just sucked out of you. End of story. I dress in my khaki shorts and blue shirt and head downstairs.

By the time I reach the kitchen only seconds later its already packed with kids. Many are grabbing what stale bread they can and some are already sitting down. I spot my friends Jimi and Willis at a crate they use as a table. I go over to join them and I see they already have a piece of bread for me.

"This is what happens when you wake up late." Jimi motions to the mob scene now turning slightly violent as many kids claw their way through. "You're lucky you have such amazing friends looking after you."

"Yea so amazing that one of them ate the other piece we were saving for you." Willis glares at Jimi but Jimi doesn't seem to mind. I laugh at my friends and finish my bread before we're all shoved out of the Community home to go be reaped. _I bet they can't wait to be down one kid._

**Alyssa Banks**

The square is already filling up by the time my family clears out of our house. We don't live too far away luckily so we reach the square in no time. Many small kids are crying and whining over the heat but shorts and tank top keep me cool. The other kids in my 14 year-old section are staring at the ground alone. My parents wish me luck and I trot over to the other kids my age. The Hunger Games aren't that bad, I know it will never be me to be chosen. My parents are wealthy so my name is only entered the required amount.

The escort welcomes us to this "very exciting" year and I look up at her. She pulls a slip out of the thousands in the ball and rushes to the podium.

"Alyssa Banks!" Me? No, there must be another Alyssa Banks. I look around and see nobody else making their way to the stage so I start walking. My hands are sweaty when I shake hands with the escort and sit down. I rub my hands down my shorts trying to dry them but they get wet in seconds. She calls the name of a pale boy with dark eyes. So dark they aren't even brown, but black. We shake hands and walk silently to the decrepit justice building.

* * *

**District 6**

**Marzipan Grate**

"Stupid Capitol. First they make me get up early, and then they make me get dressed up to get killed." I slump into our small kitchen and into the chair nearest to me. Our kitchen smells like mold and the stale bread of our district. My mom comes in just as I finish my last sentence and she gives me a disapproving look.

"Come on Marzipan, be careful what you say." She turns back to her cleaning because this sort of thing happens a lot. A speak my mind, so what? She sighs and turns back to face me with her graying brown hair falling out of her bun and into her face. "Marzipan, saying things like that will get you hurt." She walks over to me and kneels down balancing on her feet. "I know your upset about John… but it's been 6 years, it's time to give up all this…angst. You know he's want you to be happy… and **safe.**" She points the last words at me and stares into my eyes.

"I know **you** may be over it mom, but I don't see why we need to forget he ever existed." I spit the words in her face and she stands looking down on me.

"Marzipan, it's time to grow up. Forgetting and moving on are different and you need to see that. All you do is cause trouble and talk back which doesn't make anybodies life easier." She turns and storms out of the kitchen towards her room.

_Safe_. Yea, my brother was killed by a peacekeeper that had the wrong guy. _It's never safe in our district._ "No, it's never safe in **any** district." I drag myself upstairs and fuss with what outfit to wear this year. I settle for an old lavender dress of my mom's that goes down to my shins, awkwardly fitting my 14-year-old body. I prop an old hand held mirror against the wall and the table next to my bed to get a better view of my face. My pale freckled face looks sickly in the bad lighting of my room. My slender blue eyes hide behind long lashes and my dark brown hair hangs just above my shoulders. Sometimes in the sunlight it looks like my hair could even pass for auburn.

I pin my hair into a messy bun like my mom's and go outside into the dim morning sun. Over the houses I can see the sun already in the gray sky. Thick clouds come into view in the distance and I'm glad that it'd not hot out like last year. My parents call to me and I run to the reaping barefoot.

**Nick Freewild**

Thunder booms in the distance and everyone turns in sync. When everyone in the square turns forward the mayor is already at his place shuffling with his papers. He reads the same speech and my best friend Karissa leans into me, "It's going to rain soon, he'd better hurry up." She says in a low whisper. I give a small chuckle not moving my eyes from the stage to keep attention off of me.

The escort runs to the girl's names and darts her overly skinny arm in. She takes the slip out with a huge flourish and runs to the microphone.

"Marzipan Grate! Oh isn't that…GREAT!" She cracks up at her own pitiful joke and a 14-year-old girl walks up with a determined expression. She's slender and girlish looking, but pretty. The escort, still laughing, shakes her hand and motions her to sit down. "Next, the boys! Nick Freewild!"

Karissa nudges me and gives me an empathetic look. I march up to the stage and I notice the entire crowd is quiet. Nobody says anything as me and my district partner shake hands. Or when we shuffle into the lonely dark justice building with nobody we love next to us.

**Marzipan Grate**

I sit stone-faced in the justice building with not a single tear in my eyes. Crying doesn't fix anything. When my parents walk into the room I look up suddenly, _gosh that scared me._ Suddenly the sight of my mom makes me break into sobs before I can stop myself. Well that was unexpected. She rushes over and sits on the couch and holds my head into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I manage to get out between sobs. She simply holds me and slowly brushes my hair back from my face. Strangely this is what I've been longing for all the times I ignored and criticized my parents. All along I wanted them to pull me into their arms and tell me they love me. Instead they yelled and lectured and I resented even more.

"It's alright baby." She combs through my hair and I continue to sob into her shoulder…or is it her stomach… all this crying is making my head fuzzy. We sit together for a while before she begins speaking again, this time her steady voice is showing signs of tears too. "I remember when you were little… you used to hang on me and wouldn't let go." I could hear the smile in her voice, but it only made me cry harder. "You used to tell me you had something to tell me but then all you would do was cling onto my leg and giggle when I leaned down. I miss that so much." She sighs and my dad joins us on the couch.

There isn't much time left, we all can feel it so I finally say what I really needed to: "I love you so much."

"I love you too honey." My father says the same and she strokes my damp hair until they take them. I sit up and try to arrange myself. My dress is damp in the strangest places and when I try to raise my hand to my cheek it falls off, the tears have made my face slick. I use one of the pillows next to me to wipe my face dry and comb my hands through my bangs that have begun to stick to my forehead. Somehow these last few minutes have given me the strength to die.

* * *

**Isn't Marzipan's goodbye sad? I based it off a converstion I had with my mom right before I typed it :( So off to driver's-ed ! yay... REVIEW!**


	10. Reapings: D7, D8, and D9

**Hey, i just finished the last reaping (D8). Its funny 'cause this chapter has the last reaping i wrote (d7) and the last (d8) weird! haha ok :) ENJOY!**

* * *

**District 7**

**Kaylee Darknight**

"Get up! Come on!" Great. What a wonderful thing to wake up to. My sister Katie rushes around the room tearing open curtains as she goes. Light floods into my dimly lit room decorated in dark reds and browns. I swear a curtain ripped…

"Come **on**! We don't have all day here, the reaping is soon!" Her excited and impatient tone jumps me into full awareness and just as I crawl out of bed Katie is there pulling me up and dragging me to the bathroom. Ever since Katie won the hunger games she's been dying to get me the crown too. With all the training and constant make-overs, it's hard to even see her as my sister anymore. Luckily, with us being the daughters of Mayor Mark Darknight, we've been able to have a pretty good life so far. That is, until my sister decided we both needed to be winners. Since then it has been all about work and preparation.

Katie shoves me into the nearest chair and begins with my head. "Gosh Kaylee, what did you do to your hair?" She begins dragging my brush through my wavy blonde hair and I hear the ripping and tearing of my hair. Finally, it lies at my shoulders and she starts a full body assessment. "Okay, here's the deal. We're gonna keep your scar showing." She motions to my arm and I look down and see the thin pale line where I was attacked by a wild dog 6 years ago.

When I was 10 I was so angry with Katie ripping my favorite doll I ran away from home. I ran to the fence that divides our house from the woods and climbed under. Ever since our dog was electrocuted by the fence my dad insisted the fence would stay unpowered. For 2 days I stayed up in the trees and watched animals pass under me on the forest floor. Then, on the second day I decided it was time for me to head home but just as I reached the fence I was attacked. I told my mom I simply fell from the tree and onto a bush of thorns In our backyard.

"That way people will think you've been fighting all your life. It'll give you a competitive edge." She smiles proudly, like she was the mastermind of all of my preparation, and returns to be my stylist. Today though, I really wish I had a sister.

**Tawlen Glive**

I stumble out of my bed and to the kitchen even before my older brother Franc is pestering me for being lazy. Usually he's up first helping my mother but I never sleep well on reaping days. Jaylin is sitting up on the floor babbling to my mom in some strange baby language only he and my mother can understand.

"Oh honey, you're up early." My mom turns around looking a bit surprised. She's covered in the mush she usually feeds my brother and only now do I realize that Jaylin is covered too, Mom must have had a hard time feeding him again this morning.

"Hey." I reply in my morning monotone. I shuffle to the table and pull out the chair.

"Well you sound absolutely upbeat this morning." My best friend Bane comes bounding through our open kitchen door. He's already dressed in his reaping clothes and looks clean, for once. I'm so used to seeing him filthy from crawling around setting our many pranks; I almost forgot he could get clean.

I sit down and start picking at the small breakfast on my old cracked plate. "Who are you? You look kind of like my friend but… No, your far to clean to be him. He usually likes to dress like a rabies infected hobo." Bane lets out his booming laugh and slumps into the chair nearest to him.

"Well honey maybe you should get cleaned up too." My mom says picking up Jaylin. She balances him on her hip and starts to wash the many plates surrounding her.

"I would, but I thought our whole family could match today. You know, black shirts, jeans and oh yea baby food in our hair." Bane tries to hide his chuckle and my mom reaches up to inspect the clump of dried green mush stuck in her bangs. She tries to comb it out with her free hand but gives up and blows her bangs out of her face.

"Ha ha ha. Funny. Now go upstairs!" I laugh as I walk away and I see Bane out of the corner of my eye laughing too. I go up to my room and pick up one of Franc's marbles, _this will be something to take with if I ever get stuck in the arena._

**Kaylee Night**

I walk through the town square pulling at the top of my strapless green dress. For some reason the green dress Katie has picked out to match my eyes, refuses to cooperate. I quickly pull the scarf I have on down farther to hid any unwanted cleavage. "Oh, Kaylee!" Katie is once again huddling around me picking at my nails.

"Couldn't you just have listened to me and stayed away from those trees! Your nails are **filthy!"** Since Katie's escapades in the capitol, appearances mean everything. Me however, all I want to do is climb trees and watch the wildlife.

"You know Katie; the audience will hardly see my nails and even if they do the stylists will get rid of it." Why am I trying to comfort her? Oh right. 'Cause I'm the sister that hasn't killed people. Either way this seems to make her feel better, she flashes me a winning smile and we continue on our way. Katie pulls me toward the square and practically shoves me into the 16 year-old section.

"GOOD LUCK!" She gives me a wink and large wave and I know for sure she wants me to be chosen. Our father begins the history and I drift off trying not to break my ankle in the shoes I'm wearing. The bubbly escort from our district jumps up and practically skips to the girls' names'.

"Here we go! Ladies first!" She reaches her short skinny arm into the ball and pulls out a name. She gives a dramatic pause and then shouts as proudly as she can… "Why, miss Kaylee Darknight!" She gives at ecstatic round of applause and I look back at my beaming sister. My father's eyes are wide open, he'll now have to watch another daughter kill and hunt innocent children. I approach the stage with a calm and confident stride and sit near my mentor, and I'm glad it's not my sister.

"Tawlen Glive!" I look down and see a tan, thin blonde boy from the 15 year-old section look up. At his sides I see his two friends start to tear up. I know those three kids. They constantly pull pranks on the richer kids like me. Now however, I see his confidence and humor gone. He looks up with shock and terror as he climbs the stage. We shake hands and I can see that he looks exactly like how I feel. But for my sister's sake, I'll never show it.

* * *

**District 8**

**Zaccai Decks**

My kitchen is bustling before I even open my eyes. I can hear the sounds of my 3 other siblings and parents running around getting everyone ready. I sigh and roll out of bed. Today is going to be a living hell. I wrestle my blonde hair down and pull on my long-sleeved gray shirt and tan pants. Downstairs my parents are running around trying to spread are small amount of food evenly to my siblings. My older brother, Babar, is still living with us even though he's 19 – 4 years older than me – and is helping my parents. Gabe, my youngest brother, and my twin sister are arguing over something that im sure isn't important so I sit as far away as I can from them.

My parents are running around desperately trying to find a knife and I can tell the stress level is through the roof. I quietly eat my small breakfast until my sister starts talking to me.

"Zaccai, I can't believe you!" She's staring at me even though a small amount of chaos surrounds her, effectively downing out our conversation.

"What did I do this time?" I ask and roll my eyes at her, showing my annoyance.

"I heard you were caught making out with Amber Lilian last week. You can't just do that! She my friends sister!" Of course my sister feel the need to be in everybody's business, like mine.

"It's no big deal." She goes on for a few minutes until our parents shoo us out and we head to the square.

**Aria Skye**

Looking around the crowd I can already see 4 easy targets. These people are so easy to pick-pocket it's sad. Many of the merchant people just walk around with money in their pockets, unbelievable! In order to feed myself and my sick father I've perfected the skill of pick-pocketing. It's so easy when you're faced with a life or death situation. In my 15 year old section I shift my black hair to my right shoulder and move my obsidian eyes to the ground.

Crawling on the cracked pavement I see a small green caterpillar making its way to my shoe. Yuck. I lift my foot and stomp on it pretending it's the capitol. I laugh inwardly as I picture President Snow flat under my shoe.

"Aria Skye!" What! When did they start? I dart my eyes up in pure instinct and survey the situation. The escort is scoping the crown looking for the "lucky" girl with the name she just called. I stand straighter and walk towards her giddy body. She shakes my hand with, surprisingly, a lot of force and I slump into my seat. I try to find my dad in the crowd but I can bet he's now sitting.

"Zaccai Decks!" A handsome boy with a know reputation walks up and I look right at him. Many girls would feel nervous so close to THE Zaccai but I stare right back at him and keep thinking how much his name sounds like a vegetable. We shake hands and I can tell, under his cool demeanor, he's terrified.

* * *

**District 9**

**Luna Night**

Morning light streams through the only window in my bedroom "Uh, stupid…" My rant trails off as I reach the window and pull down the thin cloth I use as a curtain. I flop down back into bed and try my best to fall back asleep but by now I'm wide awake. I've just remembered what day it is. "Gosh, this always happens." I go to my bathroom and use my grandmother's old hairbrush to organize my long black hair. I set my bangs in their usually place over my right eye and begin looking for something to wear.

I come down the hall in my usually reaping outfit: Black strapless dress and black flats. Simple enough. I go outside into the bright morning light to see my 3 sister's running around playing tag. "Hey Luna," my sister May says, "wanna play?" My thirteen-year-old sister's face perks up as she looks at me. We're so similar in looks it's scary.

"Yea, definitely in this outfit May." She bites her lip and continues to chase Nico and Nina. I'm about to turn around when I hear Nico crying. Apparently Nina thought it was funny to push her when she tagged her. "Aww come on guys, today?" I say with frustration leaking through my words. I scoop up my 5-year-old sister and carry her to the pond we usually use to wash up in. I lean down and whisper to my sister while I clean her scrape with the end of my dress, "Why do they always pick on you? What makes them so great huh?" My dress washes away the thin trace of blood on my sister's knee and she sits silently as I work. "They just need to shut up don't you think?" Nico giggles and gives me a dramatic nod. She hops off the ground and runs back to join the game.

With my dress now sporting a new "I-wear-it-wet" look, I go inside to prepare breakfast. My mom is usually up late at her job and it has always been my job to take care of the girls in the morning. As the eggs bubble and brown in the pan I glance over at the small cracked frame on the wall. In it lies a small, single portrait of my father and me, only 4 days before he was murdered by his best friend. I'm the only one of my sister's that remembers him since I was 6 when it happened 11 years ago. If only he was here today…

**Aric Lankis**

I can't stand walking around town. It's a nightmare for me and especially my dad. Ever since the rumors that my mom slept with some sleazy peacekeeper while my father was sick in bed for months, hardly anybody looks at us without a condescending look. It would be easy for these looks to turn to pity if my father just got up and left my mom and her cheating ass on the street, but he is in complete denial. Since then the only good thing that has happened is my little sister Abby. Many people in town don't see Abby as the blessing I do, they see her as the evidence of my mom's affair, which in all honestly, I believe too.

As we approach one of the main roads leading to town my father leans down and whispers, "Remember Aric, our family has done nothing wrong. Keep your head high and others will see that too." My father is not trying to hide anything. He honestly believes mom is innocent, I think she's guily. Caira grabs my hand as she skips to keep up in her light blue dress. _Ahh, to be five and not have a worry in the world._

I hold my head high and put on a relaxed expression as we reach the town square where my mom is already waiting with my "surprise". She rushes over and plants a kiss on my cheek before I can move away. "Oh, don't you look handsome today!" She combs through my dark brown hair with her fingers and lays the ends of my hair over my eyes. "There. Now, your surprise-"Off towards the back of the growing crowd somebody calls her name. "-Oh… you know what? Your father can give it to you! Good luck my little duck!" She kisses my again and clicks away in her heels.

My father reaches into his pocket and pulls out leather bracelet and ties it to my wrist. "There." He pats my wrist and I look into his dark brown eyes carefully looking for some sort of doubts about my mother. "I wore this on my last reaping. It brought me luck didn't it?" He chuckles but I don't have time to respond beyond a simple thank you. I'm corralled into the 18-year-old section and stand at attention as the mayor reads. At some point my best, and only, friend Lance joins me but we don't have time to talk because the girl's name is being picked.

"MAY NIGHT!" There is confusion as another girl goes running towards the stage and practically screams she'll volunteer. Our escort, Floura Belcord, is ecstatic that district 9 is finally being dramatic and exciting. The girl that mounts the stage is beautiful, tall and curvy. Her dress looks wrinkled and damp and one of the corners and her shoes are scuffed. She briefly talks to the escort and then sits near her new mentor. I grasp the bracelet my father gave me and pray some of his "good luck" will rub off.

"Aric Lankis!". Lance squeezes my arm as I pass him and make my way to the stage. From here I can see the brilliant purple eyes of my new district partner begin to turn glossy. _I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this._ Is all I can think, but I put on my well-practiced "everything is ok" look and walk towards my death.

* * *

**So Aric is another one of my tributes, the next being Eplis. Should i post the rest of the reapings right away (as in RIGHT NOW) or should i spread them out giving me some more time to start the next chapter? What do you think, wait now or later?**

**(p.s. that question is not for sponsor points b/c we havnt even had sponsor's yet haha, no worries)**


	11. Reapings: D10, D11, and D12

**So here are the last reapings! Yay! And now you get to read the last part of Eplis's reaping, and I added a little bit more. This chapter were really fun to write, so i hope you enjoy it as much as i do!**

**

* * *

**

**District 10**

**Eplis Johnston**

_Sigh. _Leaning against the dirt covered counter makes it hard to forget what today is, even though I've been sitting here for over an hour trying to do so. I turn back to the small pan I've been cooking our breakfast in and stir the sloppy tan mess without much zealous. Outside the window I see my father slowly make his way to our small "house" using the small path his pacing feet have made. His hair is tousled from running his hands through it; a gesture he does when he's stressed, which is **a lot.**

I reach over and grab the strange collection of four plates we leave out on the counter and begin to serve three plates of breakfast. I dish each plate with the same amount of portions and line them up on the cracked counter. I carefully set the fourth plate back in its place and lightly brush my fingers across it before turning away.

"Oh, you made breakfast." My father says as he enters, with no hint of genuine surprise in his voice. I always make breakfast, no surprise. As he sits in his usual seat closest to the door I set his usual green plate in front of him with our usual breakfast menu and our usual small talk begins.

"You sleep well?" He says not looking up from his plate. From where I stand I can see the fine gray strands dot his red hair. I once heard I have my mom's long thick wavy hair, ever since then I've been afraid to cut it, so now it's grown to my hips.

"Yea, great." _EHH! _Incorrect. At this point though this answer has become so routine that neither of us question it further. I never sleep well. No matter what I try I still find a way to walk amongst my empty house looking for something to make me feel less empty inside, and I never do.

"That's good." Silence. Sometimes silence is better with my father, at least he's not yelling or accusing, he has never done that before but that's why I make sure to stay on his good side. He has no real reason to like me anyway.

"Where's Edson?" I ask still standing with my arms crossed across my chest. Edson my brother is the only common bond between my father and me. Every other topic seems to bring up the sore subject of my mom… and the manner of her death.

"Outside somewhere, the usual." He nods swallowing his breakfast. I go upstairs in silence to dress in my usual reaping clothes. My mom's old black dress hangs on the chair next to my bed and I lightly run my hands over it before putting it on. I tie back my hair half way down my back, like usual, and stare at myself through the old cracked mirror. I wish I could imagine my mom in this very dress but I've never seen a picture of her and I can never come up with even a faint image of her face. I walk down the stairs and slip on my usual reaping shoes and head into the bright morning light.

Everything is fine…stop looking at me like that…

**Fallon Delros**

I quickly dart out of our small run down house and drag my 12-year old brother and sister with me. I can't stand being in a house like ours, where rum and vodka bottles gather on the floor, tables, beds, counters, and about everywhere else. The thick smell of alcohol and human vomit waft from every crevice, so my siblings and I spend our time everywhere but home. Behind us I hear our mom stumble through our front door and start to call our names. I turn around and see her actually dressed in a full outfit for once. I sigh. _I can't just leave her._ I think to myself.

"Yea, I'm coming mom." I tell Cydil and Velma to wait here and I jog back to where my mom is. Her hair is still wet from, I'm guessing, the bath she took and she has on clothes that probably haven't seen the light of day since my dad died.

"Ah, ma goooood boy." She pats my cheek and loops her arm into mine. It takes us twice as long to reach the spot where Cydil and Velma and standing impatiently but at least she's moving. We make our way into town and I can tell many people are surprised to see my mom… clean. If that's what you'd call drunk and wet. "Now 'member, ahh loovve ya!" Then my mom barfs in the flower pot next to her. Great. Go team Delros.

I kiss Cydil and Velma on their foreheads and go to my 18 year-old section. _What would Cydil and Velma do if I were sent to the capitol? Who would take care of them AND mom? _My name is written on 38 pieces of paper. My odds aren't looking so good right now. While the Mayor speaks I try my best to think of what I would say to my family, but by the looks of it my mom won't be thinking too clear by the time I'm in the justice building.

"Eplis Johnston!" _Oh, I missed the first name._ A short curvy girl walks toward the stage in an old worn black dress that doesn't seem to fit her. _I know her… She my friend Edson's sister…_ I look over and find Edson shaking his head a few people over from me. His sister stands with her long wavy hair tied in a low ponytail down her back as the escort, Mimi Summers, blabs on and on. She takes her place and Mimi steps towards the ball of boy's names. She looks at the slip… and I count how many seconds I'll have left as a normal teenager.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three-_

"Fallon Delros!" I climb the stage and reach Eplis, her face seems… proud. Does she want to be here? We shake hands and she gives me a half smile.

_She's not upset. _

**Eplis Johnston**

Edson is the first to come barging into the room I've been sitting in. I've been staring at the same strange pillow for 5 minutes and I still can't figure out why anybody would find it the least bit attractive. I guess I care more for being productive than beautiful. My dad soon follows Edson but at his usual slow pace. Edson grabs me before I can say a word, then he starts to shake me. "Eplis you have to win!" His sudden forcefulness catches me off guard. He's always so patient and understanding like with his friend, Fallon, my new partner.

"Eplis I don't care what you do, win." My brother's eyes are confident and frantic at the same time, only he can do that.

The only words I manage to say, the ones I've been dying to say since I was born, was: "Edson I'm sorry I killed mom." Tears streak down my face for what seems like the first time in my entire life. I've never spoken about mom and now, after 17 years, I can accept what my small family will think of me.

Edson is caught off guard, but he regains his footing in no time. "Eplis don't ever say that." Edson is so close, his hands still on my arms, I can see the tears near the edge of his eyelids. "You didn't kill her. She died in childbirth there was nothing you could do." Tears fall down his face and now we are the most vulnerable we've ever been together. "She would have wanted you to live before she did. She loved you before even meeting you."

"I'm sorry I took her away from you." I whisper. I look over at my father and I see all he can do is stare at his two children cry over a loss they never knew.

"You've done nothing wrong." He crushes me into a huge and grabs my dad and forces him to join. Edson is the glue that keeps us together; I don't know what I'd do without him. How can he stand to hug a murderer like me?

"Dad." I release myself from our first and last family hug to look at him, fresh tears coming. "Dad, I'm going to make you proud of me. I know it won't replace her, but I'm going to make you…" a choking noise comes through my throat, "love me."

"Eplis I-" he begins.

"Times up, let's move!"

"Honey I do, l-" My father is pulled away from me and I'm left alone with my ears still begging to hear 3 words I never will.

* * *

**District 11**

**Zia Rayez**

_Creak. _Damn. I've failed. Halfway out the door and I step on that damn floorboard. I knew I should have asked Marcy's brother to fix it. But now it's too late. "**ZIA!" ** I'm dead. So dead. I slowly turn around and find my mom coming out of her bedroom. She stands there in her moth eaten pink robe while I stand, fully dressed for a night out, on my tip toes. Usually I'm deadly silent, but that damn floor board…

"ZIA!" I lift my eyes from the floorboard without moving my body. Her eyes are cold, and dark, so unlike my emerald green eyes that me and my father shared. Oh how I wish my dad was here on nights like this to calm my mother.

"…Yea?" My voice is surprisingly casual, innocent sounding. I bet that will make her even angrier. She likes when I confess to being wrong and she just likes being right.

"How many times have I told you?" My mom stomps over to me, her bare-feet making scuffing noises on the wood floor. "How can you sneak out over and over again? Especially at 2 a.m. on the day of the reapings!" She looks away from me, off to some distant place that she goes, "…Go to bed." She said the last words so flatly I knew she was done yelling. Her face drops, like she's lost all hope and me. She turns and slowly shuffles back to where she came from.

I look over my shoulder towards the bushes I know that Marcy is hiding in. Our plans for tonight were so perfect and now my mom had to put a downer on my mood. I look past the corner leading to my mom's room and hear a muffled _click._ I head to my room and dig through my short stack of clothes. Marcy calls out a small tune and I know she and the guys we were going met are getting impatient. I have to go, I've been dying to hang out with Dean Eavans and Kwire Diles since third grade, and now is my only chance. I've always been great with guys but somehow these 2 have slipped through my reach. Until now. Then I think of the disappointment in my mom's voice as she set me away…

and I jump through my open window.

**Blaze McCormac**

"We're going to be late! Come on Blaze get up!" My sister's demanding, whiny voice hurts my ears. I grab the pillow nearest to me and shove it over my ears but soon its gone and I look up to find it in Tara's hands. Her lips are drawn together in a line and her eyes show she's **not** happy. "Do you know what time it is? The reapings start in **one hour!" **She crosses our small bedroom and comes back with a handful of clothes.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I beginning to step out of bed and towards the bathroom but I see Tara's husband Sam in the doorway.

"She tried to, but somebody decided to be difficult." The look on Sam's face is stony and unforgiving. I glare back at him as best I can but he shoves past me and towards the door. "Next time try being a little more considerate of others. You don't need to make everybody's life difficult." I have the urge to reach out and hit him. This isn't a new sensation, especially with him, but I don't' because my sister is right behind me telling me to get ready.

30 minutes later I'm running towards the town square with Tara calling after me trying to keep up. When we reach the square the mayor is just stepping up to the podium so I quickly sign in and give Tara a nod but she stops me and hands me her shark-tooth necklace. For and instant she stares right into my eyes and holds my hands. I am put into an area with other 17 year-olds and listen to the history of our "great" nation.

After, our escort hops over to the girls name and picks a name. She gives a large smile and says the name: "Zia Rayez!" A tall curvy girl my age walks up to the stage. Her long brown hair is tied in a pony tail and she's fighting hard to keep back tears. A girl a few people over from me starts to cry, and I assume these two are friends, I only vaguely remember seeing these girls in school. Zia stiffly sits down and looks straight ahead at nothing in particular, off at some far distant place. The escort pulls out a crumpled sheet of paper. I look back and catch a glimpse of Tara who's staring at the stage with her hands held tightly together.

"Blaze McCormac!"

Tara faints.

For the first time I'm glad her idiot husband is there and that she doesn't have to watch me walk up the stairs, across the stage, and shake hands with a girl that will most likely die fighting beside me.

**Zia Rayez**

In the justice building I cry. I cry as soon as the doors shut on my own private room and I cry when my mom comes in and sees me. We sit crying in each other's arms before she finally speaks. "Zia, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about last night…or this morning… it doesn't matter. I'm sorry baby. I love you, I love you so much." For a while we sit like this, saying apologizes and "I love you"s until the peacekeeper's take her away from me but my mom leaves me her old rose necklace. Next Marcy comes in puffy eyed and fragile looking.

"Oh Zia!" She falls into my lap and hugs me. "You've been a sister to me since the day we met. You'll win, you have to. You're so smart with plants and you're so sneaky. You can do it, I know you can." The confidence in her voice almost makes me believe too, but before she can say another word I'm rushed to the train station.

* * *

**District 12**

**Henry Nightgaurd**

Bread. I have always eaten a lot of bread. Too much really, I've seen a lot of the Seam kids go crazy for something I see in abundance every day. I get out of bed and slowly make my way down to the bathroom passing the hole in the wall left by the old bakers' kids. Apparently this place used to be filled with large, happy families, now all that's here is my dad and I. Many times the house feels too big for such a small, quiet family, but we never talk about it.

I wash up and push my black hair out of the way to stare at my broken and beaten face. All that fighting with the Seam kids really left its mark, fists and knives can do that I guess. I don't really need to fight; my father and I get by just fine running the bakery. Fighting is just something I do to blow off steam and keep in shape, no big deal. I slip back into my bedroom and decide that for today's reaping I'll wear an old pair of dress pants and some work shirt I find on the ground. Good enough.

Downstairs my dad is busy making more bread and I head over and coax a larger fire out of my father's pitiful coals. Just then the shop door opens and in comes Katie. Katie and I have been dating for a good 9 months but even now; she still takes my breath away. Her sleek black hair is slightly disheveled from running from the Seam and she stands with one of her hands still on the door frame. I've never seen Katie walk like a normal person; she always has to be on the move and running.

"**There **you are!" She fast walks over to me, hands on her hips. "You said you would meet me at my place at 10. It's 10:30." She looks at me waiting for an answer but she gives up and shrugs. "Ok, payback. You get to give me some bread." I hand her a regular loaf and she leans against the counter.

"So, why did you decide not to visit me this morning?"

I shrug not meeting her eyes, "I guess I just slept in."

Katie grabs my hand and pulls me around the counter so I'm standing in front of her. "Don't let it happen again." She whispers just before she lands a quick kiss on my lips. Soon Katie is off and dragging me out the door.

**Acacia (Ace) Maylet **

I yank down on the end of my purple dress but it still manages to pop back up again. "Ugh." I say. Dressing up for reapings is so overrated. Why would you dress up when all you do is march up to the stage and shake hands. Completely pointless.

"Come on Ace, we have more important things to worry about than your wardrobe issues!" My eccentric twin brother Zane has been freaking out all morning and won't cut anybody else a break. Ugh, brothers. "Can you **believe **this! This is the worst day of the year! Don't' you think?"

He turns to me expecting some sort of comment, gosh; you'd think a brother would know his sister by now. I give him the simple answer I usually give to people, "Mmm-hmm." I look straight ahead and see the town square coming into view. By now most people have taken their places, we Seam kids are usually the last to arrive, not that that bothers me. My brother should know by now that no matter how many times you say it sucks to be at a reaping it won't change the fact that we have them. Some people are just so slow!

On stage I see that the district mentors have taken their places. Katniss and Peeta Mellark are seated next to some strange new escort I've never seen before; her green hair is extremely distracting. That's not very well thought out; you'd think she'd consider that before dyeing it.

I take my place in the 14 year-old section and face forward just wanting to get this over with. I play with my mother's old gold chain bracelet she left me after she was killed in the mine explosion along with my dad. Luckily my sister was old enough to take me and my 4 other brother's in, along with her own child.

"Acacia Maylet!" Hahaha, sucks for her. Oh shit. I look up and see every eye in my section on me. I pull on my boxy dress and begin walking toward the stage and when I reach it, nobody volunteers'. _I have to win. I have to._

The escort shuffles over to the boys names and picks some merchant kid with a Seam look. It takes him a while to make his way up to the stage because he has to pry his girlfriend from his arm. She's begging crying and grabbing him while other kids stand by and pretend it's not happening. By the time he reaches the stairs she's surrounded by friends but I can see her shoulders shake as she cries. He looks over his shoulder to see her but quickly turns his head back and stares right at me; as if I'm the reason all of this is happening.

When it's time for us to shake hands I reach out and grab his calloused hand and look right back at him. Too bad for him, I already know his weakness and I plan to use it against him in order to get home.


	12. Train Ride

**Here's the next chapter! Yay! ENJOY**

* * *

**Rosalina Crest - District 2**

The train moves silently through the afternoon sun and I hardly feel as if I'm moving at all. I find it easy to walk about the plush cabin I'm supplied and I quickly shower. The grime of the day washes off my smooth tan skin and I release an audible moan. It was so hot it district one, which isn't uncommon, it made the whole process of good-byes unbearable. My five sisters, one brother, and mom all suffocated me with tears, and as bad as it sounds, I'm almost relieved to have some space.

I grab one of the many towels and begin to dry myself. The towels are so soft it's like I'm drying myself with a blanket, strangely I like it. I press one of the buttons and my dirty blonde hair floats down to my shoulders dry. I use some of the supplied hair products and pin my hair up in its usual half up – half down style. I place my token, my brother's good luck bracelet, on my wrist and spin it around slowly. I suddenly remember the last conversation I had with him that wasn't muffled by tears. I was pestering him and he ran off, I hope that won't be how he remembers me on the long nights until the end of this.

Once again my leadership has gotten in the way. I can't even keep from trying to keep everything under control when I'm with my family. I sigh and slump against the wall in the tight sweatpants and green v-neck I took from my dresser. Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought. I'm startled by the sudden knocking on my door calling me to dinner. _Is it really that late already?_

In the dining hall my escort, mentor and partner are already sitting. I have to say, he's pretty intimidating with his tall muscular body, but his eyes… they just seem off. It's not the color, even though they are breathtaking, something just seems… crazed about them. "Are you going to sit or what?" Zeke's booming voice asks me.

"Oh, yes sorry. I'm just… I don't know where to start with all this food." I give a winning smile and gracefully sit down. I can tell Zeke's cold eyes are on me, doubting me, but I ignore him and dig in. He gives a grunt and starts on his all-meat plate.

We lightly discuss our strategy and in the end we decided on the "traditional-expectations-set-forth-by-our-processors". In other words: careers. I guess when you're well trained and fit you don't need to be super cunning or swift. As we head to our separate rooms I feel Zeke's large hand on the small of my back. "So I thought we should get to know each other a little better, now that we'll be working together." He whispers in my ear. I lean up against the wall and look at him, trying to play cool too. His voice is surprisingly smooth now, that's unsettling.

"I guess you're right." I give him a charming half smile praying that it works.

"Tell me about yourself then. Where's your bracelet from?" He smiles back, it almost seems genuine.

"My brother, Adam. Don't you have a token?" Now I'm interested, this boy seems to have nothing with him. Plus, I want to move the subject away from my brother.

"No, tokens are pointless to me. I don't see the point if I'll be back home in no time." This I can tell is his true sadistic nature. Maybe we are getting to know each other, just not in the way he was hoping.

"Huh, well you better make sure to get me home too then." I give a wink, turn slowly and walk into my room without a further word. It's true, he better help get me home but I wanted to get away from him. I crawl into bed and turn off the light, thoroughly creeped.

**Nick Freewild – District 6**

Just as we pull out of the station it begins to rain, hard. Once we're at full speed though it's impossible to tell, the rain moves past too quickly. Everything just looks like a gray blur as we pass at lightning speed. I look at Marzipan using my peripheral vision and I see her face is blotchy and red. She seemed so sure earlier, I wonder what happened. She looks up and sees me looking at her and quickly moves her face from my view.

"Hey, you O.K.?" I take a step towards her but she turns into herself more.

"I'm fine. Really." I see her wipe her face with her small freckled hand. She turns to leave but I grab her shoulder.

"You can talk to me. We're a team, remember?" I say as gently as I can. For a moment she stops and looks over her shoulder at me.

"I can deal with it on my own. I want to wash up now though, I'll see you at dinner." She walks silently to her room and shuts the door with a quiet _click. _I walk off to my own room trying to push away my aching conscience for letting her walk away alone.

**Fallon Delos – District 10**

Dinner is eerie as we all sit silently eating. The sound of silverware against plates fills the room as I sit with my head down barely touching my food. Already I feel nauseous with its strong flavoring. Everything seems unreal now and this food isn't helping.

"So, let's talk strategy." Our mentor gives a laugh and I see Eplis look up with a confused expression. Her eyes dart to his face as she tries to decipher him. Suddenly I feel extremely childlike next to a girl who's already sizing up the people around her, even before we're in the arena.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask not wanting to look at Eplis's knowing eyes.

"I don't know, what are your strengths?" Our mentor, Bryin I now remember, picks up a roll and lazily swings it in the air. "What makes you two so special?"

Eplis and I look at each other not knowing what to say."I-" She falters a bit. "I can throw…" She trails off and looks at me with wide eyes. O.k. maybe she isn't so threatening.

"Throw what? Knives, spears?" Bryin is leaning forward over the table as if getting closer to Eplis will help him see her abilities.

"Well, I meant more sports wise…" She twirls her hair on her finger and looks down. I've seen her play in the streets, she's good. Sometimes on my way home from my job I see her running with dirt streaked on her shorts chasing after a ball flying through the air.

"O.k. as soon as you reach the training building I want you to find some sort of weapon to throw. No exceptions, learn to be deadly." She nods and he turns to me expecting some sort of talent.

"I use knives in the butcher shop I work at." I took up this job in order to keep my small family going, I guess it really has paid off. At the time it seemed like a huge hassle to have to keep my family going.

"Good, and while you're at it learn survival skills." Bryin abruptly gets up and walks out of the room without another word. I look over to Eplis and see she's just as confused as I am. After dinner -and a few unavoidable burps from myself- I stand and Eplis follows.

"So are mentor isn't exactly the best."She says from behind me. I'm not really in a talking mood – o.k. I'm just not a talker period- but I decide to try with her.

"Yea." Is all I manage. Eplis continues on without pointing out my lack of people skills. I turn around and face her in the hall. Up close she's much smaller than I first thought, only about 5'3''.

"He's definitely in his room getting wasted right now. It looks like we're going to have to take care of ourselves." She looks down and sighs. Now I feel dumb for being so intimidated by her, after all, she's just a 17 year old girl.

"Well, that's nothing really new for me." I can't believe I just said that. She looks up with her eyes filled with understanding and her arms crossed across her chest.

"Yea, me too. I guess we're both used to independence." She gives a small laugh and we both head down the hall in opposite directions, taking this small laughter as our cue's to leave. "Fallon?" I turn around and find her standing a few feet away, near her door.

"Uh, yea?" She looks unsure, almost embarrassed.

"You were friends with my brother right?" Her brother was my only friend actually, which makes being here with her so much worse. If something would happen to her I wouldn't blame Edson for hating me.

"Yea, we were friends. Uh, we are friends."

"Did he…" She trails off and looks away, she sighs and continues: "Did he ever talk about my mom?" No. Somehow we both had a mutual agreement: I don't ask about your mom, you don't ask about mine.

"No, sorry Eplis, I know nothing about her." She looks relieved.

"Ok, thanks. I just wanted to know. Goodnight." She's in her bedroom before I can return any response. Now I really wish I asked more about Edson's family.

**Henry Nightguard**

Being the last district to be reaped has its disadvantages. By the time me and my partner reach the train the sun is low in the sky. Beside me she sighs and yanks on her dress. "Well I hear the food is good here." She walks off down the hall and I hear a door shut.

I go off to my own room – it's probably twice the size of my room back home - and change into some of the supplied clothes. I feel much more comfortable once I have on a pair of sweats and a plain t-shirt. I take the sword pin my brother gave me, before he moved out, and place it on my new clothes. Most of my clothes back home are old hand-me-downs so I make sure to appreciate these clothes while I'm still alive.

At dinner we sit side by side but Ace and I don't even look at each other. Even when our escort addresses her she only answers with a nod or a one word answer. _She could at least try to be friendly!_ Dinner is more than awkward and I'm more than happy to get it over with. I wait in my room until they call me for the recap on TV. Ace is already sitting down on the sofa and Peeta and Katniss share a small chair off to the side, even though they hardly touch. As the recap starts I get a firsthand look at the people that want me dead. The boy from one is terrifying, but most of the careers are.

It's easy to tell which kids are confident and which already know they're going to die. The whole time I dread the recap of district 12 and luckily a lady in district 11 faints when her brother is picked. The announcers take their time cracking jokes about her and finally district 12 pops up. I see the familiar streets filed with people and even see the bakery from one angle. Ace's name is picked and she grouches her way to the front looking pissed off.

Then they pull my name. It's like being back in the square all over again.

_-Flashback-_

"_Acacia Maylet!" A small 14 year old girl looks angry as she steps onto stage and shakes the escorts hand stiffly. I look down at Katie who is beginning to shake slightly. Lucky for her, she already knows she won't be competing this year._

"_Henry Nightguard!" No. Katie looks at me her eyes already starting to redden._

"_Henry no. You can't leave." She grips my arm tighter and I know that everyone is looking now, they need a boy to walk up. Katie starts to cry and I try my best to remove her hands from me. _

"_Katie I have to." I whisper and look her straight in the eyes as she sobs. I yank away one more time and leave her behind. When I reach the stairs I look back and find her sobbing into her hands. I can't bear to look at her anymore and I turn and look at Acacia Maylet. Her arms are crossed across her chest and her lips are tight. She looks at me with a disapproving look and I glare right back at her. _

_-End- _

Back in the train care I look over at Ace. The whole time she hasn't removed her eyes from the screen. Even when an attendant asked if she wanted something to drink she simply moved her head so she could see past her. At the end she slumps back in the sofa and Katniss and Peeta review the competition. I ignore them because to me, my real competition is my unforgiving district partner.

"The girl from 4 seemed kind of weak for a career…"

"Look out for the girl from district 7; her sister will have trained her…"

"No no no, don't' count out district 9, their tears could easily be fake…"

On and on their conversation goes but all I want to do now is go to bed. I get up and walk silently towards my room leaving Ace behind me.

Once I'm in my room I regret it immediately. In my head I see the replay of district 12 over and over again. I can't focus on my competition now when all I see is her face, streaked with pain. For hours I sit in bed and repay every moment I had with Katie from the minute I met her, and silently I let her go.

* * *

**Ok here is your first sponsor question! : Next chapter I plan on having the chariot rides. If you have any ideas for any district outfits PM me. I will give you 2 points for each district you send in! Thanks!**


	13. Chariot Ride

**Thank you ****texancoconut51, CloudyNK, Twirlgirl821 and** **xXB-A-C-O-N Spells LOVEXx** **for your help with chariot outfits! You'll each get 2 points for each district you helped with, even if I didn't use the idea! If I missed anyone in that list sorry. :/ **

**And ****jaimelah**** told me that I accidently said Rosalina was from district 2 last chapter in the heading before her POV sorry! MY BAD. Later I do say district one but whatevs, I messed up**

**This chapter was kinda fun to right just because everyone's POV intertwined haha. ENJOY!**

**Chariot Rides**

**Luna Night – District 9 **

After the hours of friendly, pointless conversation and painful hair extraction it's nice to finally be "done". I know the next few days will be a pain but just smiling and waving for a while can't be too bad. Then again it would be much better if my outfit wasn't so revealing and floppy; it's weird how a single outfit could be both of those things. This year our stylist decided Aric and I should be the twin archeries from Greek mythology so of course: togas. I can barely hide my excitement.

Aric and I stay close to our chariot as the career districts start to form a group, chatting. The girl from 1 is spray painted gold with a silver jumpsuit and silver hair and her large partner is the opposite. Both seem perfectly comfortable in their skin tight jumpsuits that make everybody know they're fit and trained. I look down at my only slightly muscular body and bulgy toga and feel ashamed. I sigh and suddenly Aric is looking at me. He follows my eyes to the "model tributes".

"Luna? Don't let them intimidate you. It's all a show." I look at him, _how much does he mean by that? Their "perfection" or the capitol dressing us up? _He senses my hesitation and continues: "You shouldn't feel so threatened by their appearances. Your…" He looks away and blushes. Luckily we're saved by a girl from district 11. She's dressed like a flower and her green suit and shirt fit her body well. Her long brown hair – almost the same shade as her tan skin – rest on one of her shoulders. In her hair small "vines" are intertwined.

"Hey, I'm Zia." She extends her hand and I reach out and return a shake. She smiles and turns to Aric who is still a bit flustered. "And you are?" She gives a playful smile, as if it's some inside joke, like we've been friends for years. I can't help but like the idea of a friend.

"That's Aric." I say, answering for him. He doesn't seem to mind, he's gone back to his usual quiet self. Quiet and reflective: we're just going to have the most **riveting** conversations. 

"Well cool. Hey Blaze!" A boy dressed in a tacky farmer costume turns around and waves with a smile across his face. He runs over to join us at our chariot. Some of the other tributes are beginning to turn their heads, intrigued by our social interaction. Blaze's brown hair bops as he runs past other tributes and stops next to Zia. "Blaze this is Aric and Luna."

"Hey, nice toga." He laughs and we all join in because really, they're ridiculous. Now people are definitely looking our way. The careers look extremely unhappy about us and I see a few give us death glares.

Zia leans in and whispers to us all, "Watch out guys that mermaid over there is about to go all kraken on us!" We laugh and simultaneously look over at the doll-like mermaid from district 4. Sure enough her stare could kill. "But who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and the capitol people will throw away district one. They look an awful lot like scrap metal." She says this just loud enough for them to hear and the girl from one turns away fuming.

I know there is no way our friendship could ever last but Zia's certainty made my issues with trust flush away. I had to thank her for that because in the arena trust could either kill you or keep you alive. "Hey Luna," Zia is looking right at me and once again I see the twinkle in her eyes, "what do you think of district 8's costume?" She motions over her shoulder to a pair dressed in mismatched fabric cut in strange shapes.

"Well I don't think it looks like a clown threw up at all. No perfectly normal and attractive costume all around." Luna clutches her stomach as she laughs. Aric even smiles and chuckles and soon we're all laughing again, ignoring the career glares.

Zia cracks jokes at the other tributes and the girl from 6 actually complains along with us. Her district partner gives her a surprised look and shakes his head. Their short lab coats and black underwear really don't fit kids that look no older than 16. Soon though, we're told to take our positions on our chariots and the four of us separate. The crowd erupts when the "scrap metal" enters the streets of the capitol. _It's all just a show, _I think and Aric gives me a reassuring smile as we enter the capitol.

**Kaylee Darknight – District 7**

Tawlen and I stand at our chariot and watch as the other tributes start to talk with each other. Many just stay by their chariots but some groups have started to form. A flower just walked over to the two tributes wearing purple togas, and the careers are sparkling over in their own corner. The girl from 3 seems to daydreaming and doesn't notice as the boy from 5 makes faces behind her to amuse the other tributes. I think about going over there when I hear Tawlen give a chuckle beside me.

"What?" I ask, but he's still laughing. I look over and find him looking at the boy from 5 too. "You can't possibly think that's funny! That's so mean Tawlen." With that I march over to district 3 – and shoot a glare at the district 5 boy, with his fiery red hair – and tap her on the shoulder. "Hey I'm Kaylee." I extend my hand and she shakes loosely.

"Blitz." Her voice is soft and drifting and her eyes seem permanently glazed over. This girl really has her head in the clouds, she reminds me of my sister when she first got back from the arena. Those were the worst months for my family, when she wouldn't get out of bed or even eat dinner with us.

"You're from district 3 right?" She motions to her industrial chimney outfit, and I take that as a yes. "Right, I'm from 7, if you can't tell by woodland fairy costume." She laughs breifly and lifts one of the leaves on my short skirt.

"Weird material… too bad fairies don't exist." I smile and nod. That seems like the safest route with this girl. I look back and find Tawlen laughing with the boy from 5 who enjoyed making fun of Blitz. With her mind back to wondering I decide now is the best time to leave. "Well I better head over to my chariot before my partner has a heart attack. I'll see you around!" She nods and I walk back slowly.

"There you are! Have fun talking to Blitz?" Tawlen says obviously mocking me.

"Be quiet, she isn't so bad, she's just a little…" What word could possibly describe her?

"Crazy?" the boy from 5 says creating more laughter from Tawlen.

"No! I was going to say thoughtful." I cross my arms over my chest and hope the boys get the message that I'm not happy, but being boys they ignore me.

"So Kaylee, this is Harley." He says hi but I just look at him. Boys are so weird. Luckily we're called to our chariots and Harley leaves .

"You know Kaylee, you could have said hi back, or is Blitz rubbing off on you? Has she taught you the wonders of being a social freak?" A big smile stretches across his face and I have the urge to punch him in the gut.

"She's not a freak, now face forward and wave." I say ending our conversation indefinitely.

**Sapphire Howal – District 4**

Most of the lesser districts are awkwardly standing around their chariots trying to look at anything but the other tributes, especially us. I'm glad that we careers already have an alliance set up, even before we met each other. Zeke, from 1, and Jack get along great and are boasting to each other about what they can do with daggers and spears. Ayla zoned out of the conversation about 5 minutes ago, but at least she's strong, we'll need that in the arena. That leaves me to talk to Rosalina, from 1.

It's hard to tell any of her features though because she's so heavily coated in gold skin paint. I love the games, you can dress as wildly as you want and it's still not crazy enough unless you work it in the arena. My mermaid outfit is great too, revealing, but great. I wonder how the boys back home will like this.

"So," Rosalina says, "Do you guys see any tough competition?" We all look around; everyone is still glued to their chariots.

"Not really," I say, "the boy from 5 looks strong though." His muscle and red hair definitely makes an impression.

"The girl from seven had a sister win the games," Hail says, "My mentor said she's probably trained too." So other districts are finally embracing the spirit of the games and decided to bulk up. This will make things way more interesting.

We all nod and continue to scope out the room. Just as I reach the last few chariots I see district 9 looking this way. The boy says something to her and she turns towards him. Many of the others have already turned back and discuss the lower district numbers. Then I see a flower bounce over to the district 9 chariot and I think I'm going crazy until I see its just district 11's ridiculous outfit. She bounds over and speaks in a loud clear voice.

"Hey guys," I say to the people behind me, not taking my eyes off the three of them, "Check out flower power over there." I hear a few people grumble behind me but I stay locked on the togas.

"Hey Blaze!" the flower calls over her tall partner dressed as a farmer. _So unoriginal. _

Rosalina leans over to me, "That boy looks pretty tough, and not bad looking either, we might have to watch out for him too." I nod and I see the flower point at me. I don't know what she says but I narrow my eyes, betting it'll scare them away. They laugh and I feel my confidence slip a little. Rosalina and I are the only ones looking now but we both listen to try to hear what they say.

"But who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and the capitol people will throw away district one. They look an awful lot like scrap metal." They laugh and Rosalina turns on her heel her full lips tight with anger.

"Those guys are way too confident when they're paired up. They've found safety in numbers." I say in an urgent and hushed tone. Rosalina is huffing beside me but she's trying to keep her cool. Behind us the laughter continues and a small freckled girl in a lab coat joins in from across the room.

"Those people are obnoxious," Zeke says, "I'm ready to go smack that flower right about now." Zeke's blue eyes light up with anger? Excitement? I don't really know at this point.

"I'm so with you buddy!" Jack says and they both cheer and high-five. Rosalina gives me an annoyed look and I happily return it. If these two are going to be buddy-buddy they better make it less annoying.

"Hey guys," I's surprised to find Ayla talking to us, "check out chariot 3." Luckily it's not too far away and we look over and find the trained girl from 7 trying to coax words out of the girl from 3. Eventually she gives up and walks to her forest fairy partner and some tall read head. It's funny, the district 3 girl kind of reminds me of Ayla. They both have the strange zoned out look in their eyes even though Ayla seems a bit more at attention, even if just a little bit.

"Weird..." Ayla says and walks back to her chariot alone. Just then our stylists are telling us to get on our chariots and get ready for our entrances. Hail is waiting for me by the time I reach our chariot.

"Hey, Sapphire," he says with his voice low, near my ear, "do you like the others?" He motions to the chariots in front of us holding the other careers, it's not like he cares if I like district 3. Hearing Hail now makes me realize he hardly spoke at all while we were all grouped together.

"What do you mean I like the others? Of course I do they're our allies!" He was just being ridiculous, it's not like I could criticize my allies. His face stayed the same though as he looked at me contemplating. "…Why do you ask?"

"I don't know… I just don't…" He trailed off and looked away. Finally he got his bearings and spoke in a confident and clear voice, facing forward. "Just don't expect me to stick around for very long, if you want to join me go ahead." He looked ahead as our chariot moved into the city.


	14. Training Day One

**Next chapter! I know some people have been wanting to get a POV from certain tributes so I've been trying to get everyone but its REALLY hard with 24 people. Haha I've at least tried to mention everyone somehow but I'll try my best :D thanks for understanding.**

* * *

**Training Day One**

**Marzipan Grate – District 6 **

I am not looking forward to today. Training does not sound fun at all, with all the kids showing off what skills they already have, while I have nothing. Not to mention the idea of having to talk to the kids' that want me dead or dying. I find my black shorts and red hoodie on my dresser and quickly change into them before breakfast. Beside me Nick munches and some chunky bowl, how does he find that appetizing?

I flop into my seat and grab at the bacon ignoring the comments about good manners. These people don't have to go train; I'll do what I want. "So what do you plan on doing today?" Our ancient looking mentor asks as I dig in.

Nick looks up and starts to speak, "Well I thought I might try to learn how to build a fire-"

"I think I'll learn to kill something." I blurt out with bacon grease dripping down my chin. Everyone just looks at me like I just stood on the table and started taking my clothes off. "WHAT?" A bit of bacon lands on my plate and my escort nearly faints. I look around, "What did I do?"

"Come on Marzipan lets go." Nick stands up to go and he grabs my arm with more force then he probably needed to use. In the elevator I finish off my strip of bacon and suck my fingers clean while Nick looks on. "You're so confusing…" He shakes his head and doest speak to me as we arrive in the training gym. Many tributes are standing in a circle around a tall skinny woman in a full track get-up.

We all break and I head straight over to spears ignoring the career from 2 who has also decided to start there. I weakly throw the spear at the closest target and nearly miss. The boy from 10 comes over and picks up a spear and I watch it hit the middle target in the center. He makes a face I can only assume as surprise.

"Dang." He looks at me; like he's embarrassed he rocks at spears on the first time. "I bet you can hit the farthest one."

He picks up a spear without a word and throws it. The spear hits the bottom of the target and we both turn our heads to the side.

"Well, I guess I found my weapon." He looks over at me with a faint smile on his lips, and his emerald eyes twinkling. Some people are really easily amused. I take another spear and send it right into the middle of the middle target. "Nice." He says and the instructor goes to retrieve them while district 2 continues to send spear after spear into the last target. "I'm Fallon."

"Marzipan." For a few minutes we silently throw spear after spear until he says he's going over to the plants table. I let him walk away and slowly I begin to improve with my spear skills. After a while I look around and, sure enough, I find Nick over by the fire-building station struggling. I take advantages of the solitude and enjoy throwing spears straight into target after target.

The boy from 2, Jack, soon gets bored of glaring at me and moves on to find his partner at the archery station annihilating everything set in front of her. I guess I should learn some sort of survival skills; after all I won't be able to use my spear if I don't eat. I go over to the plants station and see Fallon's district partner hunched over a small spiny reed grass.

"She works quietly occasionally making small talk as she passes different plants through her slender fingers. She seems to be drawn more to the medicine plants while I just want to find what I can eat. At lunch she and I walk side by side even though we don't talk as we grab our plates, pile them up, and sit down. She goes over to Fallon and for some reason I follow.

"Hey." Fallon says. "Eplis, you should see her with spears, she's pretty good." Eplis nods and takes a bite of her roll, slowly moving her eyes across my face. All three of us share more small talk – it's a little annoying, but better than awkward silences – and I see that some small alliances are already forming. The group from 7 is sitting with an enormous red haired boy and on the other side of the room districts 9 and 11 are sitting together.

The careers groan loudly and I see water pour off the side of the table. Many careers grab their plates and jump up, trying to stay dry.

"I got it, I got it." The tall blonde girl from 2 gets up and walks to the large buffet and grabs a stack of towels. She begins to wipe off the table while the other careers nag her. The boy from 4 though grabs a stack of towels and starts to mop up the mess too. When he's done he throws the wet towels at Zeke from district one, whose been complaining the loudest.

It takes a lot of effort not to burst out laughing, because Zeke really deserved it.

"Umm, are you O.K?" Eplis is looking at me with my hand over my mouth as I shake trying not to laugh.

When I finally get myself together I go back to eating and too soon we're dismissed to the training gym.

**Zia Rayez – District 11**

After lunch I grab Luna's arm and pull her towards the knife station. Luna picks one up and examines it while I look over the boy from 8. I walk over to him slowly and put on my best "feel-free-to-talk-to-me" face. Like always, it works.

"Hey, I'm Zaccai." He says with a smile. He's a handsome boy, blond hair brow eyes, even a few freckles.

"Zia." He smiles and turns back to his knife throwing. He throws a rather large knife and it lands about 2 inches to the left. He looks back at me embarrassed and I just raise my eyebrows and twirl my brown hair on my finger. Next time he throws he sticks it at least 3 inches from the middle, but at least he hit it.

"You know," I say picking up my own knife, "it's all in the wrist." When I throw my knife it lands right in the middle. He looks down in awe but I just lean down and get another knife while he overdramatically "uses his wrist".

It's so apparent that I'm distracting him, poor boy. I decide to laugh, boys like it when they think they're funny. "No, like this." I take his hand in one hand and his forearm in the other. When I guide him through the move I feel Luna's eyes on me – and probably other people too – but when he throws, it sticks the middle.

"There, perfect." Now that I've got him hooked it's time for me to make my leave. "Come on Luna." I give one last smile and grab Luna mid-throw. Luna doesn't question me as we walk over and join the district 3 boy at the camouflage station. For living in a plant-less district the boy, Kirean I learn, is great at camo. Soon he has me and Luna both covered in dark reds and browns to match a dark forest.

He doesn't talk much but he's polite enough to respond when you ask him a question. Luna leans over to me, her purple eyes showing through her dark painted face. "Let's get him!" She laughs and motions to Kirean, who is spotless except for his hands. We creep forward while his back is turned and I'm the first to make a dark streak down his pale cheek.

"AHH!" Before we know it Luna, Kirean and I and chasing each other with jars of paint supplies. The instructor tries to calm us down, but by now Kirean and Luna are circling the table trying to paint each other. Kirean's face is streaked with purples, greens, blacks and even an orange I found. I dart for Kirean and he accidently hits the table, sending it tumbling to the floor, jars and all. Luna looks at me with her mouth making a giant "O" and Kirean streaks bright green on her lips. Luna spits while Kirean and I laugh. No matter how hard Luna tries to be mad she can't help but laugh with us.

Now at least half of the tributes are staring at us; it's rare to hear laughter at a time so serious. Over at the knives station I see Blaze standing next to Rosalina Crest. _Weird. _They turn back to their knives and the instructor tells us about rules, and respect, but her blabbing is useless. Luna splits off to edible plants and I try my way with archery and it's hard to keep the smile off my face.

**Blaze McCormac**

I spent all of the time before lunch trying to tie knots and build fires so by now I'm ready to find a weapon or two. Archery is a total bust so I walk towards knives, that don't look so hard. When I get there I realize there is a little more to it than just trying to slash as hard as you can. I'm sure though that after a few tries I'll get it down; well by try 17 I still haven't left a significant mark in the dummy.

"You know, you can't just hit where you want," The girl from one struts over, "you have to know where to hit them. As long as you hit the right spot they'll die." She grabs a small fragile knife and jams it into the side of the dummy's neck. A buzzer goes off signaling a kill.

"Oh…" Is all I mange to say as she pries the knife from the neck and walks back over to me. She comes over and places the clean knife back in its holder. "So, scrap metal, how long have you been able to kill somebody in less than 3 seconds?"

"That has nothing to do with it," she smiles and gives a small laugh, "and it's Rosalina." Rosalina, I wonder if her friends call her Rose or Lina or something. Now the instructor is setting up more dummy's' and placing them in front of us, waiting for us to proceed.

"Well _Rosalina_," I say putting extra emphasis on it mocking her, "how else could I kill this incredibly threatening dummy?" She smiles a little wider this time before picking up a contemporary looking hunting knife.

"Well _farm child_," oh, I see how it is now, she smiles though before proceeding, "your best shot is the neck. The chest works to but it's usually more protected and harder to break through. Also, a stab in the back is optionally but that requires some element of surprise, and I don't really see you as...sneaky."

"Hey, now! And it's Blaze by the way." the next hour I spend my time with Rosalina as she teaches me over and over again how to use a knife "properly".

"Remember," She says, "it's not about the size or strength of your knife it's how you use It." she points in the direction of the large knife I am holding, and she laughs a little. I picked it up earlier hoping a larger knife would kill the dummy easier.

However, after and hour of training we look over and find Luna and Zia chasing another boy at the camo station. "Your district partner is so flirty." I look at her, I'm a bit surprised she would notice Zia. To me they're on a totally different level. Rosalina with her smarts and beauty and then Zia, just a goofy girl from my district.

"What do you mean?" She looks at me with a "duh" expression.

"Did you not just see her getting handsy with the boy from 8 at the throwing knives station?"

"Actually no…" But now that Rosalina mentions it, she seems more flirty then just friendly.

"I hope she knows the Hunger Games aren't a dating show for her." By now we're both look at Zia and Luna splatter the boy's face with paint and destroy the camo station. Suddenly Zia and Luna look up and give a wary expression in our direction so Rosalina and I turn around. "Well someone's not happy." I laugh and pick up another knife.

* * *

**O.k. Some people seem to be a little confused with the sponsor points thing. Once the tributes you can redeem the points and send your tribute supplies (like the ones listed in chapter 6). **

**Get it? Good :) **

**Also, I need help with the arena clothes, so here is another chance to get points! The arena is a dessert/jungle thing. (Ill explain more once we are actually in the arena). I may have to edit some ideas just because I have a few surprises up my sleve ;) but I will anounce the person who recieves the 3 points! Woot! With the arena outfit idea please list any special abilities the outfit has, that'll be helpful. THANKS!**


	15. Training Day Two

**Wow I got this chapter typed pretty quick I surprised myself haha! Once I got started though I just kept going! I made it all up as I went along. It made me remember that without incredible characters this story would be nothing so thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Training Day Two**

**Ayla Flavious – District 2**

By the end of the day yesterday I had already found my favorite weapon: bow and arrows. I hate the idea though that one day, I may have to use them. The games are even worse, if that's possible, once you're actually in them. My district partner is ecstatic about the games, I hate it. Yesterday at dinner all he talked about was weapons and possible weaklings. I sat quietly and tried to enjoy my dinner as best I could.

Now standing in our elevator it's hard to ignore the fact that once again I'll be stuck in a room with innocent kids that will die in less than a few days. So many of them are young and have barely started living and now they'll never get the chance. The gym is cold and I pull down on my green sweatshirt I found laid out for me. I always feel guilty accepting things from the mute avox's. I can't even give a thank you to them.

I head straight to archery; there is no need to hide my natural talent for it anymore. I quickly take down everything laid out in front of me and ignore the fact that the small girl from 5 fumbles with her bow. The instructor comes over and helps her position it and I walk away not wanting to see anymore.

I walk over to the abandoned knot tying station and easily tie one of the hardest knots available. The instructor praises me and I thank him before continuing my work. Soon Hail is next to me weaving with a think bulky rope. I like Hail, after my spill yesterday he was the only one that had the guts to help me.

"Wow, you seem to be doing pretty good over here." He says studying my knot.

"Thanks," I say, "for yesterday I mean."

"No problem, it was no big deal." For a boy from 4 he seems pretty genuine.

"Well, you're the only one that helped, that seems like big deal to me." He looks at me with a sad expression on his face. The instructor leaves and tells us he'll be back, but we ignore him as he walks away.

"I know what you mean. The other careers, they're just here for the sport of it. They **want** to kill." He shakes his head and looks down at his knot. I thought Hail wanted to be here, with his brother and all, and he volunteered and everything.

"Hail," I always thought it was more polite to talk to people using their names, "I thought you wanted to be here." I hope he doesn't think I'm accusing him of anything so I add, "I mean you volunteered, and your brother won a while back…" To be honest I don't even remember his brother's games.

He gives a weak laugh without any humor. "Yea well it's far more different watching the kids on T.V. and actually being in the same room with them days before many of them will die." That's what I was just thinking on the way down here. "I guess I just had a change of heart." He looks at me right in the eyes with his dark blue eyes.

I don't really know what to say so I just say what's on my mind. "I believe you."

**Aria Skye – District 8**

It's hard to focus on what's going on in the gym when I know that somewhere in district 8 my dad is coughing and wheezing. I was the one that took care of him and now all he has is some family friends who can barely feed their own families. In the justice building many said if something would happen to me they would take care of him, but how many will keep a promise to a dying girl.

Yesterday I spent a good chunk of time at the edible plants station thinking how these skills would have come in handy back home. Instead back home I relied on my pick-pocket skills. In the arena maybe my sneaky nature will come in handy, but right now I need to work on a weapon. The first thing I lay eyes on when we break is the swords; sure they're big but I'm sure I can handle them.

Yesterday I saw Hail Chryssler dominate the swords but as I look around I see him at knots with Ayla Flavious. I go to swords hoping it'll only be me today. The instructor leads me through basic moves and soon I've "killed" a dummy. When I look up from my victory I see the boy from 5, Harley, with a sword in hand. So much for privacy.

He's extremely muscular and in one slice he's completely taken off the dummy's head. "YEA!" He jumps up and pumps the air with his fists his red hair flying. Great, this kid has been here for 10 minutes and is already better than me. I turn around and send my sword into the stomach of the dummy setting off another buzz.

I look back at Harley and give him a competitive look. In response he sends his sword into the other dummy's neck and cuts down through half of its chest. He smiles widely and I can't help but smile about our little competition too. Without officially saying anything we fall into a pattern of killing. He goes, then I do, then he does, and I follow, and so on.

Many of the moves he does are simply jokes as he spins twice on one foot then stabs or when he punches the dummy first before cutting off all its limbs, leaving it a nub. Many times I find myself laughing at the pure stupidity of it all.

Once again without a word we both reach for the fencing swords at the same time. The instructor tries to stop us and tell us we need suits but we're already 10 feet away from the station in the middle of the gym. The thin blades click as we tap again and again trying to reach each other. Strangely I'm smiling widely as we leap forward and back, spin and jump out of the way.

"Come on Red!" He laughs at his new nickname and I tap his leg with the end of my sword. I can't believe I'm… having **fun.** Soon the instructor gets us to stop and Red and I bow to each other and come up laughing again and head off to lunch together.

"You know you're pretty good." He says as I fill my plate with some pink dish.

"You're pretty good too; it must be your hair."

"Are you going to keep up these red hair jokes?" He asks and I can tell he's not really offended.

"Of course! How could I not?" We laugh and he leads me over to the district 7 kids. I guess now I'm officially part of their alliance because I don't get one weird look from them as I sit down, that's always comforting to know.

**Zeke Drago – District 1**

I watch as Rosalina walks in with that pathetic boy from district 11. Much of the lunch area is already filled but she walks in with **him.** They're talking and laughing, it's sickening. However once their plates are filled they split up and she heads over to our table. Nobody else seems to notice the two together and Hail and Ayla are just sitting down themselves.

Rosalina sits down across from me with a smile on her face but as soon as she sees me looking at her the smile fades. She quickly looks down at her plate knowing she's guilty.

"So did anybody see the red head and district 8 battling it out?" Jack says disgusted, and in no way envious.

"Yea it was ridiculous; they were flirting the whole time. You know smiling and giggling." Sapphire makes a disgusted noise and everybody laughs in agreement.

"Yea well there seems to be a lot of flirting going around." I say. Everybody agrees showing they have no idea I really meant the comment for Rosalina. She joins in effortlessly though and hides from everybody else her little secret.

Lunch is casual as Sapphire and Rosalina discuss the daggers and Hail and Ayla talk about god knows what. Ayla speaks about the most random things I'm surprised that Hail understands a thing she says. Jack is what every career should be like. He's got guts and strength and I got stuck with a whole bunch of **kids** with consciences.

After lunch we're dismissed to the gym and I grab Rosalina and nobody notices. Behind the buffet her eyes race with alarm and fear. I grip her arm in my hand, if I really wanted I could break it right here right now, but I'll need her eventually. She tries to free her arm but instead I pull her closer so she can feel my hot breath on her forehead.

"What do you think you're doing?" She gaps at me and looks at my eyes, my cheeks, my teeth bared at her. She fights again but I grab her with my other hand.

"What… what are you talking about?" She looks behind her, looking for somebody to see us. I pull her back forward towards me.

"You **know** what I'm talking about! Stop pretending!" I can see her arm start to bruise under my grip and she cringes.

"Are you talking about Blaze?" Her voice is desperate and layered in pain.

"Yes! **Blaze!** Who the hell cares what his name is!" Her veil of blonde hair flops in front of her right eye and I shake her to move it again. I want to see her face.

"Come on Zeke, I thought you were smarter than this!" Her eyes narrow and I can't tell if its pain or accusing that is making them do that.

"What do you mean?" I snarl at her.

"Its- it's all a play."She says fumbling slightly. "I'm tricking him into trusting me! That way in the arena he'll believe me up until the point I stab him in the back. I though you would get that! I would never- hang out with him by choice!" Is she telling the truth? I can't tell. She's smart; maybe smart enough to trick a boy before the real game actually begins, knowing he wouldn't trust her once the games start. "Come on Zeke, it's all for you!" She adds.

"Fine!" I throw her and she lands on the ground, her chest heaving, and her eyes filled with fear. "Don't screw this up, and don't **ever **keep plans from me!" I storm out leaving her to pick herself off the ground.

When I finally see her emerge from the lunch room she goes over to join Blaze who greets her with a grin. She pulls down her sleeves a little farther, so that the reddened skin is barely visible. Blaze says something to her and she shakes her head and laughs hiding the fear in her eyes with expert acting skills. It sickens me to see her afraid, it shows weakness.

No real career would be afraid, she's pathetic.

**Acacia (Ace) Maylet – District 12**

Looking over at the spear station I can tell that career is beaten up. When her partner entered the gym without her I knew she was in trouble. Really I'm surprised she wasn't more beaten up but then I saw her trying to pull down her sleeves. They only went to her elbow and I could see the black bruises starting to form in the shape of angry fingers.

I've seen many young women in my district with these same marks; I say young because many don't live very long, maybe to 35. She continues to talk to the district 11 boy and once I see her glance over to her partner who gives her a stern nod with angry eyes. I don't know who to feel worse for: the boy from 11, who is going to suffer for all of this, or Rosalina the immediate victim of all of this. Then again we're all victims.

Nobody else seems to notice what I do but then again many of these kids aren't very smart. The rest of the day I stay close to her as she moves from station to station with the friendly boy, Blaze. A few times I see him look at her with concern but she smiles and says she's just tired. She pulls down her sleeves and says she's just cold so he unzips his hoodie and wraps it around her. He turns back to the fire he's building and I swear I see a tear form in her brown eyes as she turns her head away.

She lightly pushes him over with a laugh and shows him again how to arrange the wood. I turn away; this is too painful. It's not even my issue, it actually makes things easier for me, and yet it's terrible to watch. This career girl is in the middle of it all, I hate careers but this is just sad.

When we're dismissed to our floors I practically run to meet Henry. "What's got you so upset?" He says and I can tell my eyes start to wet. So I pull a Rosalina and make up and excuse:

"Sorry I was too close to the fire station and got smoke in my eyes."

"You know," he says hesitating, "it helps to blink it out. I used to get smoke in my eyes all the time at the bakery." Of course, he's the baker's son.

"Thanks." I say and give a curt nod. When we reach our floor I run to my room and turn on the shower full blast. _Why do I care about some silly capitol dog? When have I ever cared about complete strangers?_ I let the water wash away my sweat, guilt and memories of the beautiful beaten girl I've never talked to.

**Wow, writing about Rosalina made me really sad… I also liked writing form Ace's POV. Its cool because in the train chapter Henry looks at Ace as angry and emotionless but then you see her care about a girl she never talked to. Moral of the story: DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER! **

**Haha clichés. They're so funny. **


	16. Training Day Three

**Here is the next chapter! It includes training scores at the end. **

**Also, interviews are next. However, many other stories i've read that included interviews seem to drag and get really repetitive. Plus interviews are for the capitol and they don't know the tributes while you have been reading about them this whole time. It seems like a fair deal to me. The next chapter will take place right after they get off stage from the interviews.**

**Lastly, I have now written in the POV of almost every tribute. I made sure i wrote in the POV of at lest one person per district though, don't worry. So now i'm going to write whoever's POV i feel necissary so don't review me about who you want to hear about. I will try my best to spread it out. **

**OK ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Training Day Three**

**Eplis Johnston – District 10**

Zooming down the small elevator with Fallon beside me makes me feel very claustrophobic all of a sudden. It's not just any training day today it is also the day we show the gamemakers our new talents. I suddenly know why they have us train before the games; they want to ensure that we kill with bloody weapons. Fallon wavers beside me and sighs; he hates this just as much as I do.

The doors open and I can see many of the tributes are already at stations; I didn't think we left late. I see Marzipan at spears and decided to join her. Fallon, Marzipan and I have been doing stations together the past 2 days so it's safe to say we're now an alliance. "Hey." I say as I approach her. She throws the spear in her hand before turning around and saying, "Hey" too.

"You sleep well last night?" I'm starting to see circles under many tributes eyes and she's no exception. I even look in the mirror and think my pale blue eyes look darker all of a sudden.

"Oh just wonderfully; knowing I had to get up and come here just knocked me out right away." I laugh, that always seems the best route with her, she never means her sarcastic comments as condescending.

"Hey guys." Fallon comes up behind us just as Marzipan and I throw our spears, sending them into a dummy 100 feet away. "Nice aim."

"Thanks." Marzipan and I say at the same time and we all give a short laugh.

"So did you just come over to say hi or do you need to tell us something?" I ask him.

"What I can't just say hi?" He puts his hands up and Marzipan raises her eyebrows at him. "O.k. fine. We've been invited to lunch."

"Lunch? Lunch isn't for like 2 hours." Marzipan looks at me, then back at Fallon.

"Well I was over at knives and the girl from 11, Zia, said she wanted to team up with all of us." I've seen Fallon looking at Zia ever sense the chariot rides. If I didn't know better I would bet he's developed a crush.

"I don't see why not." I say with a shrug and turning back to the spears. "Go tell them we accept." Fallon beams and runs back to the archery station where Zia is waiting.

"Lunch? Come on Eplis, you can't seriously like the idea of lunch with other tributes."

"I have lunch with you don't I?" She slumps down a bit and puts her hands on her hips.

"Well this is different. They just asked out of the blue! It could be a set up!" her arms fly out over her head and her voice is beginning to rise.

"Shh stay quieter," I whisper back, "and it's not a set up. These aren't careers we're talking about."

"How do you know?" She finally quiets down and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I just know." I look over at Zia chatting with Fallon. "They're harmless, trust me. They're intentions are totally innocent."

"Fine but if they turn out to be blood thirsty killers that crave our blood in the dead of night I blame you." She throws a spear into the dummy's neck splitting it down the middle.

"O.k. deal, I'll take full responsibility." In two hours we'll be sitting with people we hardly know, but that's hardly an issue. After lunch I'll have to step in front of gamemakers that want me dead more than any of the kids in this room.

**Aric Lankis – District 9**

"You what?" Luna whisper-yells to Zia.

"I invited them to lunch. Face it guys, if the careers found us in the arena at best it would be 4 to 6. With them it would be 7 to 6, and they're pretty good fighters." Zia motions to the two girls throwing spears at dummies over and over.

"Well, they don't seem so bad Luna. Zia's right, they're pretty good." Luna looks at me with her purple eyes contemplating. Out of all the people in our alliance she's one of the only I feel comfortable talking to. She turns back to Zia and Blaze and her dark hair swishes before falling back into place.

"Fine, but they better not be some creepy freaks." Zia laughs and turns back to her bow. Luna turns back to me and grabs my arm. "Come on Aric lets go throw knives." Both Luna and I are good at knives and I haven't been alone with Luna since the chariots. When she sees that neither Blaze of Zia followed us she whispers, "What do you think of all of this?"

"I think Zia's right." I can see she's not happy by my response but I pick up a knife and send it just left of a dummy's heart. "She has a point Luna; we need more people if we ever want to stand a chance against those careers."

"What if they try to use us?" He voice seems more sad and desperate than angry now, like back on the chariot. What do I say to that? What would I do if somebody tried to use me? Run.

"Then we'll get out of there, if that's what you feel is best." She smiles and I hope I don't say another dumb thing like on the chariot. That was a disaster.

"Really? You would just pick up and leave?" She sounds excited and her smile is still on her face when I turn around to face her.

"Sure." What do I say that won't make me sound like a crushing school boy? "I mean we're a team right? We both need to get home." Pulling the team card seemed to work and she turns back to throwing without another word. A minute later I look back at her serious expression. What happened to the smile on her face?

**Alyssa Banks – District 5**

At lunch I sit all alone. Harley is already off sitting with district 7 and that girl from 8. He never invited me to join but it's not like I can march up to them and sit down. It's not my place; I'll do just fine on my own. The district one boy is called and he marches into the gym cracking his knuckles. He so terrifying.

An hour later the last career girl is just leaving the room and there is a dramatic atmosphere change. The large group from districts 9, 10, 11 and the girl from 6 start talking louder. Many kids go up and grab more food; some kids start to actually laugh. Still I sit alone and wait to be called after Harley.

I remember back home in District 5 I would eat lunch outside our large house. The birds would chirp and my brother and I would try to name which kind it was. Here in the lunchroom I sit alone under the capitol and there are no singing birds.

Harley is called and I secretly hope he does ok, even though I know he will. I stare at the clock and count every second. When I reach 6,754,982 they call me. My hands sweat and I start to shake. It's just like the reaping all over again.

**Blitz O'Donnel – District 3 **

I'm glad I was one of the first districts to go in front of the gamemakers. That way as soon as I was done I could go upstairs and shower. Out of all the things in the capitol I love the showers the most. In district 3 it was extremely rare to shower once a day and now I get to show as much as I want. With the turn of a switch hot, endless water washes me clean. I wonder where it all comes from.

Kirean's hands are covered in many different colors as we eat our dinner. No doubt he used his miraculous camouflage skills in his private session. The meal laid in front of me looks amazing but I'm too nervous about the training scores to eat more than a few bites. I hardly did anything for the gamemakers, tied some knots, lit a fire, I even cut a dummy with a knife. I doubt my score will be impressive at all. Maybe a 4.

We're ushered to the plush sitting room and the TV is turned on. I remember making TVs all the time in the factory I worked in but I've never actually seen one working. The pixels form together in perfect unison to create pictures that change in milliseconds. It's fascinating.

The announcer lists some upcoming events in the capitol and a few commercials flash products I never even knew existed. I only recently knew what a blender was. Blenders are terrifying; imagine slipping and your hand falls in.

Suddenly the announcer is recapping the highlights of some of the reapings all over again. They show all the careers embrace their roles in the games and a few desperate family members. One lady faints one girlfriend weeps, the usual. They spend a lot of time covering the girls' tears with comments like "crying for joy" and "pride". I know though that she was crying because she'll never see him again.

And then the pictures are up with numbers flashing below. Obviously the pictures are edited because many tributes look far more beautiful in their pictures than in real life. As suspected the careers score around 9 and the others around 5 but there are a few surprises. At the end of the program they show a list of the names and numbers of all the tributes and I get one last look.

**District 1:**

Boy: Zeke Drago - 10

Girl: Rosalina Crest - 9

**District 2:**

Boy: Jack Stains - 8

Girl: Ayla Flavious - 8

**District 3:**

Boy: Kirean Leigh - 6

Girl: Blitz O'Donnel - 3

**District 4: **

Boy: Hail Chryssler - 9

Girl: Saphire Howal – 11

**District 5:**

Boy: Harley Kingston - 6

Girl: Alyssa Banks - 4

**District 6:**

Boy: Nick Freewild - 3

Girl: Marzipan Grate - 8

**District 7:**

Boy: Tawlen Glive - 9

Girl: Kaylee Darknight - 6

**District 8: **

Boy: Zaccai Decks - 4

Girl: Aria Skye - 6

**District 9:**

Boy: Aric Lankis - 7

Girl: Luna Night - 7

**District 10:**

Boy: Fallon Delos - 6

Girl: Eplis Johnston - 7

**District 11:**

Boy: Blaze McCormac - 8

Girl: Zia Rayez - 5

**District 12:**

Boy: Henry Nightgaurd - 4

Girl: Acacia (Ace) Maylet – 6

The screen went black and I went down the hall to my bedroom where I collapsed into lonely sleep.


	17. Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

**Be sure to read to bold stuff I write before and after chapters! I may say important stuff!**

* * *

**Mistakes We Knew We Were Making **

**Rosalina Crest – District 1**

As soon as the lights went off on stage I hear the shuffling of the tributes trying to get off as fast as they can without falling. I pick up my long silver dress and follow the other feet towards the stage exit. I think I can hear Zeke behind me and I don't like the idea of him near me while we're in the dark. Finally we reach the dimly lit area near the stage and I can see Sapphire ahead of me in her sea foam green dress. I try my best to push past the other tributes to reach her but before I can even yell her name she's loading into an elevator.

Suddenly from behind somebody is pushing me into an elevator. _Is it Zeke? Hasn't he warned me enough? _I squint my eyes closed fearing the worst until I notice the soft voice saying my name in a whisper.

"Rosalina." It's so comforting I instantly turn around and come face to face with Blaze. His blonde hair is gelled back in a handsome way and he has a temporary tattoo cascading down his cheek.

"Blaze." I sigh. "How did you find me?" The crowd seemed huge, with tributes, stylists and mentors I could barely get to Sapphire.

He gives a small laugh and the elevator door closes behind him, waiting for a button to be pushed. "Well, I was actually looking for you. Plus it's not hard to spot you." He motions to my silver dress that sends shards of light twinkling around the elevator. On stage it was mesmerizing; like having a spotlight on me constantly.

"Right. Should we -" I reach past him, with my arm brushing his side, and push the 11 and 1 buttons. When I look back up Blaze and I are so close I can see every dot his stylists made to create the extravagant tattoo pattern. He reaches for my arm and I jump. My stylists did a good job of hiding the bruises under make-up but that doesn't make the hurt disappear. When Blaze touches me though it's so unlike Zeke's hard grip; that alone makes me want to cry.

Without wanting to I've set this boy up for death. After so many real conversations I had with Blaze I had to tell Zeke they were all fake; when really I was falling for the poor farm boy from district 11.

"I wanted to talk to you." His brown eyes are locked on mine and I can't seem to pull away. He reaches behind himself and pushes the emergency stop button. His voice is low and soft. "I don't know if after tonight I'll even see you. I don't want to go into the arena leaving things unsaid."

I want him so desperately want him to close the distance between us. I want him to touch my arm again despite the pain that will follow. I step closer and our feet our touching; I hope he gets the message. "What Blaze? What is it?" I say low and urgently.

He leans down and closes the small distance between us. His hand goes to my waist and I reach for his neck. His lips touch mine and despite the heavy lipstick it feels like my lips are on fire. I don't want to stop, I would be happy just to stay in this elevator forever. He pulls away too soon and presses the emergency button again, not taking his eyes off of me. Why doesn't he kiss me again?

The doors behind him open and he steps around so I can step out. I reach up to kiss him on the cheek and slowly walk backward out of the elevator. The doors close around him and I get one last look at his endless brown eyes.

There is now way I can sleep tonight with Blaze's perfect goodbye still left on my lips. I turn around and walk past Zeke as he congratulates me on my interview. My door closes behind me and I sit on my bed brushing my fingers past my lips. I can't help but smile as I climb into bed after my shower and lay in the dark thinking of those few short moments in the elevator.

**Zia Rayez – District 11**

God I can't sleep. I've been tossing in my bed for probably hours and I still don't feel even slightly tired. The interviews were boring at best. The same questions were continuously recycled over and over and only some responses amused me; now however I can hardly remember them. The only thing that matters is how people will act in the arena; that capitol game doesn't apply to me.

I get out of bed and walk towards the dining room. Before I round the corner I see Blaze sitting at the table quietly sipping something from a cup. I quietly tip toe back and head in the opposite direction down the hall. I go to the elevator and pound the button. Maybe I'll be allowed to see Luna or something.

I'm surprised the elevator even appears and when it does the only button lit is an "R". I push it and shoot up for mere seconds before I stop. I exit the elevator and find myself on a windy roof. I guess I should have figured "R" equals roof. I see somebody's silhouette against the bright city lights. I guess great minds think alike. I step close and find Fallon Delos leaning against the ledge.

"Hey." He jumps and turns around to face me. He's a cute blonde guy and pretty nice, he can also use a sword. Now I'm really glad he's officially part of our alliance.

"Oh, hey." He blushes and turns away. How cute.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yea. Too much on my mind. You?" He doesn't take his eyes off the people below us. They dance and sing in their extravagant outfits and look more like mentally unstable people to me.

"No, I'm surprised more people aren't up here." I look around and it looks like we're totally alone. Wow, Fallon must be feeling pretty lucky right about now.

"Marzipan is up here somewhere." Oh never mind. "She must be walking around the garden or something." I look behind me and it still looks like there is nobody there. "I think some other people came up before you too. I heard some talking but I couldn't place the voices."

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" That question seemed random but we just kept side stepping around it. It's the question on everyone's mind.

"Yes." Silence. "You?"

"A little I guess. Once I get past the bloodbath it'll be easier."

"Wow, you're confident." He gives a little chuckle and turns his head to face me. "I don't think many of the careers like confidence in other tributes."

"Who cares about them? They're all just stuck up. I've been getting glares from people forever. I don't care. As long as **I** like myself I'm good. Most of the people I piss off are only in my life for a little bit but I'll be with me forever. As long as I can live with myself I'm not going to change."

"Wow, deep." He says flatly.

"Thanks I try." We laugh and push off the wall. "I think now I'm going to go walk around. Thanks for the talk." I walk away before I can hear a response and head towards the opposite wall.

**Hail Chryssler – District 4 **

The warm summer air brushes past Ayla and I as we walk around the roof. It turns out neither of us could sleep, but I doubt anybody really can tonight. The wind blows her dark hair into her face and she continues to brush it back behind her ear no matter how many times it blows back into her face. Without any warning Ayla sits down in the middle of the garden and brushes her fingers across the petals of the flowers beside her.

I sit down across from her and watch her for a while as she mumbles to herself and looks up at the sky. "So Ayla," I say and she looks at me with her deep violet eyes. What was I going to say? How could I say what I was about to propose. It's crazy for me even to think, but here goes nothing. "I was thinking…"

"Yes?" She says without an impatient tone in her voice; just simply trying to keep me talking.

"We leave the careers." She tilts her head and looks confused.

"Leave? Why?" This is not how I expected her to react. I guess I was hoping she would just jump up and agree to leave them too.

"Well… we both said we didn't like their ways. We could just leave them." She looks away, back at the flowers.

"Yea but leaving them would be dangerous-"

"You'll think about it though right?" Maybe after the bloodbath tomorrow she'll change her mind and decided she doesn't belong with those murderous people.

She sighs and looks back at me. "Yea… yea Hail I'll think about it." She nods and I help her up off the ground. Together we head over to the elevator without another word. I get out first and give her a nod. "I'll think about it." She says and the doors close around her.

**Tawlen Glive – District 7 **

Kaylee and I have been sitting on the roof for roughly an hour now talking about anything but tomorrow. I learned she loves the outdoors like trees, animals, everything. She's also told me about her sister and how hard she's made her train. I remember her sisters' games a few years ago, her sister used a whip to strangle countless victims. It wasn't a pretty sight for anyone. After she got home many people kept their distance until they were sure she was "normal".

I also did my share of talking; telling her about the pranks I pulled at school and my love of chocolate. She laughed at the last one saying that I sounded like a girl.

So now here we are in the capitol trying our best to find a star to look at. So far we've had no luck and Kaylee is getting more frustrated. "Do you think any of these people have ever seen a star? A **real** star!"

"Probably not, I'm sure they have fake stars." She lies down on the concrete and lays her hands behind her head.

"It's a crime, a real crime." We sigh in unison and I lay back next to her. "Tawlen?" She whispers next to me. I look over and her blonde hair is spread out on the concrete next to me.

"Yea?"

"Have you ever wondered if any of these people feel guilty for watching us die? Do you think they ever mourn our deaths or do they just move on like we're simply a bug on their windshield?" It's a hard question and I'm not sure I have anything close to a reasonably answer.

I sigh before looking back at her. "I don't know Kaylee. I don't know…" She takes my hand and we lay with our fingers intertwined for a while looking at the sky. It's not romantic, I know, but still it's nice.

"I'm scared Tawlen." I turn back at her and stare at her green eyes with my own hazel eyes. I give her hand a squeeze, and at that moment I see her more as a sister than anything.

"I'm scared too Kaylee." For another hour we sit like this. I've never been more at peace in the capitol. It makes this all so much easier when you're lying next to somebody you trust under a starless sky.

**

* * *

**

**So this chapter is named after a song. I thought the words were fitting. **

"_**We made plans to be unbreakable,  
Love was all we knew.  
No insurance for the unthinkable,  
Blindly get us through.  
We've been searching for a lifetime,  
Short as it may seem."  
**_

**It more describes the Rosalina-Blaze scene. From now on I plan to name chapters after songs so if you want to look them up go ahead but otherwise it's just fitting for the title :D **__


	18. Animal

**Next chapter! I know this is 3 in one day but I'm trying to get as many chapters out before my next busy week! After Friday it shouldnt be too bad but either way, here is the next one :D**

**

* * *

**

**Animal**

**Universal POV**

The next day every tribute is gathered from their beds and loads their hovercraft. Many hardly eat the meal set in front of them but some manage to gulp down a few bites. Soon they're taken down into the catacombs where they dress and pace in their launch rooms. The tributes are told to step onto their plates and they are told to say their last goodbyes.

The plats rise and the sun blinds the tributes. Suddenly a voice booms over every TV in Panem and throughout the arena: "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 89th Hunger Games begin!"

60 seconds is all they have. Many take in the arena surrounding them. A vast dessert spreads across the horizon and seems to never end. Now they understand why they are dressed in khaki pants and a light tank. But why the reversible hoodie and black fingerless gloves? The answer lies past the cornucopia over a sand dune. Sticking out of the sand lays a large jungle exactly behind the cornucopia. A small oasis in the dessert, it leaves the only option for cover.

50 seconds: Sapphire's Howal eyes catch a glimpse of a set of knives. Zeke Drago sees a broadsword in the pile and throws a threatening glace to the boy beside him.

40 seconds: Tawlen Glive searches for Kaylee Darknight. Luna Night locates Zia Rayez 4 tributes over. Blaze McCormac locks eyes with Rosalina Crest and secretly says goodbye to her.

30 seconds: Aria Skye sees red hair and tries to get a better look.

20 seconds: Fallon Delros looks for Marzipan and prays she follows him to the jungle.

10 seconds: Eplis Johnston hopes her dad will miss her. Ayla Flavious wonders what the best decision is. Ace Maylet secretly hopes that Rosalina Crest will win.

5 seconds: everyone prays.

4

3

2

1

The gong sounds.

Ayla Flavious is the first to reach the cornucopia and she grabs a wooden bow just as Kirean Leigh reaches for a green backpack. She takes a deep breath and is about to release an arrow, secretly hoping she misses, and he falls to the ground. An axe sticks out the side of his body as Jack Stains goes and retrieves it. Ayla sighs in relief and turns back to the cornucopia.

Kaylee Darknight and Tawlen Glive have met up and are scooping up whatever supplies they can find on their way around the fighting. Kaylee grabs a pair of knives and a whip while Tawlen gets 2 loaves of bread. As they're just about to reach the edge of the fighting Sapphire Howal sends a knife straight into Kaylee's arm. She stumbles and Tawlen grabs her and hauls her to the jungle mumbling encouraging words. Nobody goes after them.

Sapphire Howal turns and faces Alyssa Banks and sends a knife into her skull before she even knows she was a target. Marzipan Grate darts through the crowd and finds a knife and spear. She charges into Henry Nightguard with her spear and has to kick his body off into the sand.

Rosalina Crest is jumped from behind by Zaccai Decks and quickly stabs him with the dagger she acquired. She kicks him to the ground and stabs him in the throat just like she showed Blaze McCormac in training. She stumbles back with the boys' blood on her face and throws her knife at Nick Freewild trying to be rid of it as fast as possible. It hits his knee and he falls to the ground spilling his supplies. Hail Chryssler slices him open with a sword and runs off in another direction.

Marzipan Grate jumps on Zeke Drago and begins to cut his shoulder in random slices, cutting deep gashes. Fallon Delros grabs her from behind, and with his body pumping with fear and adrenaline, he pulls her off. "Lets go!" He says to her and Eplis Johnston who has just appeared, spear in hand. They run over the sand and disappear into the jungle.

Zeke Drago catches Ace Maylet and grabs her neck until she slumps to the ground lifeless. Aria Skye, with a wound to her shoulder, and Harley Kingston run past Ace's body with swords in hand. Soon they are running through the jungle looking for Kaylee Darknight and Tawlen Glive.

In an attempt to reach a basket of fruit Luna Darknight comes face to face with Jack Stains. With his 3 spears, he throws at Luna. She dodges the first few but becomes more and more exhausted in the desert heat. Just as Jack raises his spear aimed right at Luna's racing heart he is shot with an arrow belonging to Zia Rayez. The arrow hits his left leg and instinctively he kneels down sending his spear way off course. Zia and Luna look at each other and they are joined by Blaze McCormac and Aric Lankis. Together they grab their loads and head to the jungle too.

Most of the tributes are gone when Zeke Drago stabs Blitz O'Donnel in the stomach with his broadsword. Now the six careers are all that's left and they search the bodies and piles of supplies for anything useful. Soon they set up camp right where the sand begins to turn to jungle. They have tents, sleeping bags and large barrels of food and they begin to relax.

**Fallon Delros – District 10**

We stumble into the forest and only then do I realize I'm still dragging Marzipan by the hood of her jacket. I let go and she mumbles something I can't hear. Now I realize why the inside of our reversible jackets are black, they'll come in handy while we're in the jungle. I stop and start to unzip my jacket and Eplis and Marzipan stop running too.

"God, can you believe what just happened?" Eplis huffs as she starts to unzip her jacket. She looks around and wipes sweat from her brow. The desert must have been 100 degrees and here in the jungle it's only about 15 degrees cooler.

"I saw that Zeke kid strangle the girl from 12. It was terrible." I say. "Marzipan your nuts for jumping on him." She laughs but is cut short when somebody plows through the trees and runs over Eplis sending her to the ground defenseless.

**Harley Kingston – District 5**

I can hear Aria's rhythmic breathing beside me as we jog deeper and deeper into the jungle. I have to constantly look over to make sure she's still there because her quietness is so eerie. The farther we go the more I begin to doubt we'll find Kaylee and Tawlen before dark. Our plan was to meet up, but we never expected a place like this.

The trees are dense but occasionally we come upon wide clearings perfect for sleeping – or in the gamemakers minds, fighting – but we don't stop. Not yet. Carrying our heavy swords makes us tired so we take a break and walk for a while.

"Where do you think they are?" Aria says, trying to regain her breath. It's hard in this humid environment to get a clear breath without feeling like drowning.

"I don't know. Did you see them at the cornucopia?" I don't remember seeing them; I was too busy trying to get my hands on a weapon. Aria however tried to get food and ended up with a cut on her shoulder.

"No I didn't see them; they must have left pretty early. That means they must be farther in." She begins to trudge forward when the canons go off.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"Only 7? Dang these careers need to step up their game."

"Harley, not funny." She begins to walk but I see the blood dripping down her hoodie and landing on the jungle floor.

"Whoa, hold up." I walk up to her and look at her wound. "I'm glad I'm no you right now."

"Thanks, you're so encouraging." She says curtly. "We need to find Tawlen and Kaylee. Kaylee knows plants; maybe she'll know some healing ones." She keeps walking and presses her left arm to her shoulder trying to stop some of the bleeding. At this rate though I don't know if it'll stop anytime soon.

A few hours later –maybe around noon- we begin to hear voices. At the same time Aria and I take off running through the trees while vines and thorns slap against our skin. We emerge in a clearing and find Kaylee freaking out and speaking urgently to Tawlen who is sitting on a pile of sticks.

"**There **you are! God you had us worried!" Kaylee runs over and grabs both of us and drags us farther into the clearing.

"Actually you had Kaylee **worried**. I knew you guys would show up." Tawlen stands while Kaylee flashes him a look. I can see Kaylee's arm is dripping too, like Aria.

"Kaylee, do you know of any plants for healing?" Aria says motioning to Kaylee's cut and her own. Kaylee looks down at the ground and mumbles her reply.

"Well I do, but… all of these plants are so strange. The jungle is big though, maybe I'll find something around. Until then I guess we'll have to wait for some sort of sponsor. If we have any that is."

We all look toward the sky if by some miracle we'll see a small parachute descend on us. Then again I've never been one for miracles.

**Marzipan Grate – District 6 **

Eplis fell to the ground and barely made a noise landing on the padded jungle floor. I instantly pull up my spear ready for any threat. However, when the person that tackled Eplis looks up I just see an unmistakable goofy grin.

"There you are! Oh, god I'm sorry Eplis." Zia Rayez gets up and offers her hand to Eplis who begins to dust off. Behind her I see Luna, Aric and Blaze emerge from the jungle. Eplis looks up and smiles at her "attacker" before looking at me giving me a reassuring smile.

"It's ok; I'm used to being tackled." She laughs and picks up her spear. "Let's go find someplace to camp now that we're all together."

"Good idea! Blaze you lead!" Blaze leads us through the jungle and I fall into the back behind Eplis. When I'm sure Zia or the others are too distracted to be listening to us I lean closer to Eplis.

"Blood thirsty killers…" I mock in her ear. She gives a laugh and turns her head slightly.

"I don't think you noticed, but I didn't see her go for the jugular." She sings back to me, mocking my tone.

"Not yet but part of my…" What's the word I'm looking for…? "**prophecy** was in the dead of night. If we survive tonight I'll be surprised."

She laughs again, and reaches back to whack me playfully with her hand without taking her eyes off the front of the path. "Ok valid point." She says mocking me again. "We have all night to live, so you better enjoy it."

We all stop then and arrive in a large clearing big enough to store at least 2 houses from district 6. It's shaped like a rectangle and the dirt is pack hard under our feet. Zia stands with her hands on her hips and beams while Luna looks around suspiciously. Blaze immediately sits down on a fallen tree and Aric is standing near Luna looking at her. Blaze starts to unpack the green back pack he had on his back.

"Anything good?" He looks up suddenly and sees me standing in front of him. He stumbles with his words and digs through the pack.

"Uh… 3 blankets, one big two medium… some matches and 2 canteens." He looks up at me and hands me the blankets. They're kind of rough but they're heavy and warm, good insulation. I help him lay out the blankets in a shady area near the tree line while Aric and Luna find rocks for a makeshift fire pit.

The sun begins to set low in the tree line and it's hard to believe we've almost been in here for a day. 7 dead. 17 alive. I hope that tonight I'll sleep well.

* * *

"**Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight."**

**Ooo! It's almost night time! So next chapter is guaranteed romance, for those of you who are looking forward to that. I don't know when I'll be able to update again because this week will be busy; which is why I posted so much today. Please be patient I'll try my best :D**


	19. I'll Follow You Into the Dark

**Next one! ENJOY!**

**I'll Follow You Into the Dark**

**Luna Night – District 9**

The sun is only hours from setting and Aric is trying to set a fire in the make shift fire pit we made. He's gathered some wood from the jungle but it took a while. Both of us spent over an hour trying to find wood that wasn't wet and it was tough work cutting open branches with nothing but knives.

Now he's hunched over the fire pit trying to set fire to our little pile of sticks. I can't help but stare at the attractive shape of his shoulders under his tank. He sits back on his heels and turns around to face me. "I'm hopeless. I've wasted at least 8 matches here."

"Umm… what about smaller sticks?" Wow, I sound intelligent. "You know, for the matches to catch on." He nods and walks towards the line of trees and searches for the underbrush. He said we were a "team". Right now I really wish I had Zia's ability to talk to any guy with ease.

"Hey wanna give me a hand?" I look back at Aric, his dark brown hair stuck to his forehead because of the sweat. How could I resist that?

"Yea, sure." I kneel down next to him and arrange the twigs and grass in the sticks. Aric lights a match and sets it close to twigs and we watch them catch on fire. Aric looks up and smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. The sun now falls below the tree line and its gets dark quickly. Zia lays out on one of the blankets and stares at the sky.

After an hour or two she speaks: "Wow, it has been a **long** day." She says now looking at Aric and I. "I think we might as well get to bed, you know? It would be better to be up early in my opinion." She zips up her sweatshirt and flops under her blanket.

"She's right," Eplis says, "Marzipan, Fallon and I can share the large blanket." The three of them get under and put their hoods up. Marzipan, being the smallest is assigned the middle, and she mumbles as they all settle in.

"Hey Blaze come snuggle with me!" Zia cries out in a hushed tone followed by her giggles.

"No I think I'll stay on watch tonight, I'm not tired anyway." He stands up and readies his long hunting knife.

"Suit yourself! Aric, Luna, looks like you guys get that other blanket to yourselves! NIGHT!" She shifts over so her back is to us and Eplis and Marzipan talk in hushed voices next to each other. That just leaves me and Aric… to share a blanket…and sleep next to each other. Oh god.

I get up and walk over hoping by the time I'm under the blanket I'll be situated enough that it won't get awkward. I get under and use my gloved hands to zip my hoodie and tuck my hair in my hood. I hear Aric lay down next to me and he whispers "sorry" as he accidently kicks my foot.

"No problem… Do you have enough blanket?"

"Yea." I turn my head and see he's half uncovered exposing his entire right side.

"Oh you liar." He laughs and I turn around to face him, forgetting my shyness. I reach across and spread my share of blanket across his body and lay down on my stomach. As long as I'm on my stomach I can stay close without seeming too grope-y.

"You good?" He whispers, and I realize he's so close.

"Mmm-hmm." It's really hard to talk when your laying on your stomach. "Night." I mange to huff as I close my eyes and try to keep my mind from wandering to Aric Lankis laying next to me.

**Blaze McCormac – District 11**

I wait ten minutes after Aric and Luna stop talking before I take off into the jungle. I remember seeing the careers settle right outside the jungle and I doubt they've moved in the past few hours. I can tell I'm almost to the desert when I hear wind howling against the sand dunes. Through the gaps in the trees I see the sun is just a sliver on the horizon and now it's getting dark and cold fast.

Suddenly I hear the sound of feet in the distance. Oh shit. I duck behind a tree and hope my black hoodie will camouflage me. In the small clearing to my right I see a hint of blonde hair swishing in the moonlight. I perk up and look closer. The figure is stopped and looks around before it whispers. "Blaze? Is that you?"

Before I can stop myself I'm out of the trees. She smiles when she sees me and runs over to hug me. She wraps her arms around me and I do the same, resting my face in her hair. "God, I was so worried about you," she speaks into my chest as we stay in our embrace. "I thought for sure Zeke would get-" She stops short and takes a step back from me.

Suddenly she looks afraid. She looks over her shoulder towards where she came from and then back at me. "Rosalina what's wrong?"

She comes closer again and speaks fast, "You shouldn't be so close to our camp. Some of them are actually smart and Zeke is ticked off about us being together during training." She looks over her shoulder again. "If we're going to meet more we need someplace farther away."

"Why is Zeke so upset Rosalina?" She looks up at me but doesn't meet my gaze.

"Just listen. He's very…controlling. You should keep your distance from our camp. Please."

"O.k. I will." We stand in silence for a moment and I can hear bugs in the distance. I wonder if anybody knows I'm gone. "So… what's been going on at your camp?"

She looks up; relieved we're off that sore subject and smiles. "Nothing really, just setting up. You?"

"Well… I'm supposed to be on watch duty but I took a break let's say." She laughs and she kisses me on the lips without warning.

"I'm glad you came to see me, but I don't think your alliance will think the same way I do. You should get back, we both should." I nod and we start to walk away."Wait!" She says. "Meet here right after sunrise." She runs into the jungle before I can even reply, but she knows I'll be here.

I take my time walking back to camp. If the careers aren't hunting tonight then there really is no threat, at least for now. The jungle is much more unnerving when you're not running towards a goal. I try to remember which way I came from but soon I see the glow of a dying fire. I walk into the clearing and see 3 huddles of people in a row. I don't really feel like "snuggling" with Zia after my encounter with Rosalina so I just prop myself against a tree and actually go on watch.

Just then the anthem plays and all 6 of my allies shoot straight up with panicked looks on their faces. I totally forgot we never saw the faces in the sky. They show only 7 faces: both from 3, the girl from 5, the boy from 6, -I look at Marzipan but I can't see her face now- the boy from 8, and both from 12. The sky goes dark and everybody mumbles something along the lines of lost sleep.

"Hey, Blaze, you still want to be on watch?" Fallon Delros looks at me past Marzioan, Eplis and Zia who are already laying down.

"Yea, I'm fine. You sleep." He looks at me and hesitates before lying down too. I lean my head back against the tree and close my eyes. Tonight we'll be OK, the careers aren't hunting and Rosalina is alive. I fall asleep easily and dream of anything but the arena.

**Kaylee Darknight – District 7 **

"Hey Tawlen look." The anthem has just ended and now I finally see the sky again. Tawlen walks over to me and looks up too.

"Wow, real stars." We both laugh and head back to where Aria and Harley are sitting. Over the past few hours Aria's wound has slowly begun to stop bleeding but it's been taking a while, and she hasn't had food in a while. Food. Now I realize how hungry I am. At the cornucopia the only food Tawlen and I grabbed was two loaves of bread.

"We might need to start hunting soon." I say and they all look at me a bit alarmed. "I mean for food! You know to eat…" They all visibly relax but I can't help but feel like maybe hunting people would result in us taking their food. My stomach grumbles and I feel the uncomfortable cramps in my abs.

I sit down and the darkness begins to fall all around us. I used to be in the woods all the time but I've never felt so terrified. Most of the time I was home by dark and I was only a mile or two from the fence. Now, I have no idea where I am or how long I'll be staying here. I lay back and try to ignore the aches in my stomach.

Soon Tawlen and Aria are lying next to me too. We all huddle and get as close as we can to try to escape the cold around us. If the daytime was hot then no doubt that night will be freezing. I don't know why but at one point we're talking. It may be to keep our minds off what's going on around us but either way it's comforting. We talk about home, beds, warmth, music, pranks, anything. For hours we lie close to each other and talk about anything but food and family.

**Hail Chryssler – District 4**

Some of us sleep in tents others simply in sleeping bags in the open. I made sure I was one of us that slept outside in a sleeping bag. When everyone went to bed and Rosalina got back from her patrol I laid in my sleeping bag and pretended to sleep. None of us feel the need to keep a guard so as soon as I see the moon right in the middle of the sky I jump out of my sleeping bag.

The desert sand muffles my footsteps and I gather a large black back pack. It's empty so I go to the many containers of food and start to load up on food. I grab two canteens of the eight we have and begin rolling my sleeping bag. My brother did the same thing in his games, take what you can and leave.

I move over to the black sleeping bag near the trees and lightly tap on Ayla's shoulder. "Ayla! Lets go!" I whisper and she rolls over to face me but I'm already roaming around the camp looking for more supplies. I throw her a back pack and it lands silently next to her. "Fill that up with whatever you can fit, be sure to pack your sleeping bag too."

I grab two swords and tie one to my waist with a vine I cut last night. Ayla is silent as she gets up and walks over to me. "What are you doing Hail?" Her question takes me by surprise; her voice tells me it's more of a question for me. With my bag full I turn around and walk past her towards the trees. Talking as I go.

"I'm getting out of here Ayla, like I said. Come on let's go, we don't have much time." I'm at the tree line when she starts walking towards me, empty handed. Her back pack still lies next to her abandoned sleeping bag.

"Hail, I said I would think about it." Her eyes look right at me and we stand silent for a while. What does she mean she said she would think about it? What is she trying to tell me?

"What are you trying to say Ayla?" I sound a little too rough for my liking but we have to leave soon.

"I'm not going Hail. I'm sorry. I thought about it and I decided I shouldn't go, and really you shouldn't either." Her voice is sterner then I'm used to, and in the dark I can't see her very well. It's like I'm talking to a totally different person.

"Why not? We both don't like these people!" I step closer to her. I want her to come with me.

"Yes, but they'll hunt us down too. Like you said, they want to kill, they'll enjoy hunting us even more than they would normal tributes." She steps closer too with her eyes pleading for me to stay.

"My brother he-"

"You aren't your brother Hail." It's like a slap in the face how she said it so flatly. "These aren't your brother's games. They're yours; you can't keep following his game plan." My brother was a hero, but she wouldn't know.

"Come on Ayla, it's for the better, just come with me." My voice is desperate, pleading, and it takes me a while to notice it's mine. She slowly backs up with her hands held in front of her; surrender.

"I'm sorry Hail. You can't make me go, and I can't make you stay." With that I take one last look at her and run into the thick jungle.

I was so sure she would come, so positive. It seems a bit more personal, and I wish it wouldn't feel that way. Every once in a while I stop running and look back swearing I hear her running after me, but there is nobody there. I undo my pack and lay my sleeping bag on the jungle floor once I've ran for what seems like miles. I get into my sleeping bag and try to sleep away all the hurt I'm feeling. Sadly, not even the dark can take away my abandonment.

* * *

"**Love of mine some day you will die**

**But I'll be close behind**

**I'll follow you into the dark**

**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white**

**Just our hands clasped so tight**

**Waiting for the hint of a spark"**

* * *

**Aww poor Hail. But I had to write it, it was just too dramatic and juicy to resist :D Anywho, I have a question for you all today, but it's more just for the fun of it. The winner will get 1 sponsor point so here it is:**

**What POV did I have in mind when I was thinking of the title? **

**I'll explain the answer in the beginning of the next chapter. **


	20. No Air

**Texancoconut51, Silken-Winged-Angel got it right! YAY! It was Hail. The title kind of had to do with how he felt Ayla would come with him. Ya know? Ok cool next one! **

* * *

**No Air**

**Jack Stains – District 2**

I wake up just as the sun emerges in full above the horizon. _Ahh, my first sunrise in the arena._ The desert sky is lit with deep reds and oranges over our green tents. Rosalina bursts through the trees and I see a strange possum creature in her hands. She gaps when she sees me.

"I- I saw them last night," she says lifting the creature, "I thought the best time to catch one would be right before it got light." She quickly sits in the sand and starts to build up another fire. Ayla wakes up and lazily scoops her hair over one of her shoulders. I thought she and Hail were sleeping in sleeping bags last night but I don't see him. _Maybe he moved to a tent._ I get up and feel Ayla's eyes on me as I move to the tent Zeke is sleeping in. Not there.

"Hey, Rosalina," She looks up, "have you seen Hail? You've been up for a while; you should have seen him get up." She shrugs, she's useless. "Ayla?" I add extra anger in my voice just 'cause now I'm pissed off.

"No." She replies casually and pulls her fingers through her dark hair. Sapphire unzips her tent and steps onto the desert sand. She flips her hair back and looks around at us in minor crisis mode. Well me, I'm frustrated and these girls hardly seem to care.

"What's wrong Jack? Your forehead is turning red…" She looks at me then Ayla and Rosalina with her doe eyes. Zeke emerges behind her already angry looking.

"Will you kids shut up? I was trying to sleep and all I hear is your pointless chit chat!" He storms over and kicks the possum out of Rosalina's hands. Now would not be a great time to tell him we're missing somebody. Rosaline crawls over to the half skinned possum and picks it up while Zeke kicks his way over to the canteen pile. "WHO THE HELL TOOK TWO CANTEENS?"

We all look at each other before Ayla speaks hardly above a whisper. "I'm guessing Hail."

Zeke's face goes stony and red as he looks around the camp for Hail, when he fails to find him he turns back to Ayla. "Well where is Hail?" He says through gritted teeth, his hands in fist by his sides.

"Umm… we don't really know." She looks around at all of us with an uneasy expression on her face. Zeke stomps through the sand towards Ayla and steps on Rosalina's leg in the process. Rosalina yelps as he passes but he doesn't stop, his cold eyes are fixed on Ayla. He grabs her by her hair and pulls her to her feet as she grunts and screams.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?" Ayla claws at Zeke's arms but he ignores her mediocre attempts to get free. Sapphire and I look on not trying to step in but Rosalina is on her feet.

"Let go of her!" She runs over and tears Ayla free as Zeke shoves her to the ground. From the ground Rosalina yells at Zeke, "He was gone when we got up! He just left! That's it! Just let him go!"

"He's a traitor and a thief! Don't defend him! Come on Jack let's go!" Zeke grabs his sword and throws a spear in my direction. He takes off into the jungle and I follow after him. Soon I hear Rosalina behind us running to catch up.

"STOP! ZEKE STOP!" Her voice shrieks higher than I've ever heard. Zeke spins around and closes the distance between them. He smacks her cheek with the back of his hand making an audible noise. The impact is so hard a drop of blood streams down her face.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT ROSALINA!" He goes to a nearby tree and snaps the braches while screaming at the top of his lungs. Rosalina cradles her cheek and tries desperately to calm her breathing. I try to take in the scene around me but it's hard to focus with so much going on. Hail is gone. Zeke is a madman. Rosalina is slumped against a tree trying to keep back tears. I'm the witness to it all.

**Aric Lankis – District 3 **

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that Blaze is gone. The second thing I notice is that Luna's head is resting on my shoulder. Her dark hair is fanned out across the blanket and her arms are held tight against her body in between us. The sun is almost completely up and the red sky is too close to blood for my liking.

I don't really know how to handle this situation. Do I get up or keep lying down? Either way Luna will realize she was laying on me almost all night. I decide to be selfish and I stay where I'm at, enjoying Luna's company way too much. She mumbles something in her sleep and I try to listen closer. "Nico… May… stop… breakfast…" To me that sentence means nothing but I'm sure in her dream she enjoys being with her family, so I let her mumble.

Zia spontaneously flails her arm around and sits straight up. She looks left and then to her right, right at me and Luna. "Well, hi there." Luna twitches at Zia's voice and squeezes her eyes tighter. "Not to interrupt the cuddle fest but where's Blaze?" Luna opens her eyes and looks at me. Her cheeks redden and she shoots straight up, twisting the blanket around her feet as she stands.

"I'm right here." Blaze emerges from the jungle, with a possum creature in his hands, and Eplis, Marzipan and Fallon begin to awaken…slowly. "I saw one of these things last night and though I should get one before everyone woke up. Luna darts over to it and takes it over to the dead fire, not looking my way.

"Did you see anything else out there?" Eplis says and Blaze looks taken back. "Food I mean, nuts, berries, other animals?"

"Oh, no. Not yet that is, it's still a little dark in the jungle." Eplis stands up and quietly kneels down next to Luna at the fire. Together they coax a fire and begin roasting the small animal. I stand up and stretch my stiff muscles. Zia starts folding up the blankets and soon Fallon helps her so I jump out of the way.

Just as everyone starts to straighten up and the possum is cooking we hear a commotion in the jungle. We all freeze in our places; Zia next to Fallon, Luna half-way between the fire and me, Marzipan rolling up her pant leg, freeze. The thundering footsteps seem to come closer and Eplis is the first to grab a weapon and stand next to Blaze. Marzipan gathers all the weapons and throws them to us individually. We stand close to each other and hope that we won't lose somebody; I can't believe they're coming for us, whoever they are. The voice that follows reveals who it is.

"STOP! ZEKE STOP!" A shrieking voice cuts through the jungle and the footprints stop all together. We all look at each other and I see Blaze shift next to Eplis. Next a crisp smack echoes past the trees and I hear Luna gasp beside me. Wow, she's so close; and she steps closer, behind my right shoulder.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT ROSALINA!" He slapped her? Tree branches snap but slowly they get farther and farther away. Blaze grips his dagger and starts walking towards the trees, across the clearing.

"Blaze, they're leaving, they don't know we're here." Zia whispers and Blaze faces her with a hard expression on his face. Eplis walks towards him and mumbles something I can't make out, he only relaxes slightly before he stomps to the fire and removes the possum. When we're sure the careers have left I exhale and out of the corner of my eye I see Luna breathing unevenly.

"Are you all surprised by this?" We all turn to the source of the voice and find Marzipan. "It's not the first time he's hurt her." I don't know what to say to this. What does she mean? Blaze seems suddenly at attention. "You didn't see her bruises during training?" I look at Luna but she's just as lost as I am. Marzipan shakes her head and sits down to sharpen her spear with a knife.

I've been awake less than twenty minutes and I'm already mentally exhausted. Fallon and Zia sit down and sort through the two small packs we didn't go through last night and Eplis sits with Blaze. Luna and I use some of the small tarps from the bags and try to build a water proof shelter. After all this is a jungle, sooner or later it's going to rain. We hang the tarps at an angle near the tree line and use the vines from the trees to hold them in place.

By late morning we've decided to dig a trench for drainage. "…So this one day, when Nico and Nina were still young, May and I decided to pick flowers for my mom when she was sick in bed. So we went walking around town trying to find a flower… in the middle of winter." She laughs and continues digging in the soft jungle earth. I don't know why the stories started but it definitely keeps my mind from more unpleasant things around us. "So in February my sister and I ran through town until we came to a field and found small purple flowers everywhere! We gathered them up and brought them to her. Turns out they were weeds." She laughs and digs her hands deeper into the dirt. "Ever since then though my mom will pick us purple weed-flowers and bring them to us. It's a silly family tradition but it works." Luna looks up and smiles at me. "What about you?"

What about me? "Um, I don't know." My family hasn't really had a good moment in a while. Luna still looks at me expectantly.

"There has to be** something." **She sits back on her heels and waits for me to speak.

"Well, my sister Abby," I look at her trying to find any change in her expression. Nothing, I guess she's not really in on district gossip. "She had her2nd birthday not too long ago and my dad decided to get her a cupcake from the bakery. Pink frosting, flowers, all the girly things. As soon as my dad put it in front of her she smacked it with her hand. She had to eat it off her hand all night." Luna laughs and we go back to digging, for a second I forgot we were in the arena. I guess some things are short lived.

**Aria Skye – District 8 **

By the afternoon we finished off the last of our bread and still our stomachs ached with hunger. We've been sitting around doing nothing all day and I'm starting to get impatient. We need to be productive in the arena.

"Guys, we need to find food." Kaylee wavers as she stands and grabs her knife.

"Your right, there has to be something in the jungle." She helps Tawlen up and Harley stands on his own.

"Should we split up or stay together?" He asks grabbing his own sword and then straightening up to look at me.

"I don't think it'll do us any good to split up. If we find food we'll find it together." With that Kaylee leads us into the jungle and begins searching the area. The trees are cooler but the humidity clings to my skins and makes me uncomfortable. I'm not used to humidity this strong. I move my eyes over the jungle floor hoping to see some animal tracks I learned about in training but the jungle is too cluttered to offer much help.

"Hey guys, look at these." Tawlen goes over to a short thin tree right off the path we were walking on. The tree holds large leafy bundles of small nuts all intertwined with each other. Tawlen reaches out and they fall into his hand easily. We all huddle around as he holds them in his hands. The small oval shape is maybe the size of the whites of his eyes. They're so small I wonder if they'll keep us full.

"They look alright," Harley says flipping one over in Tawlen's hand. "I bet they have a lot of protein." Tawlen nods and picks one up between his thumb and index finger, getting a closer look. Tawlen takes the small nut and places it in his mouth. Harley and I turn around and start to pick the nuts from the small tree. We stop as soon as we hear the screaming.

"Tawlen? This isn't funny stop!" Harley and I turn around and find Tawlen grasping his neck while Kaylee stands back, frantic. "Tawlen stop!" Her voice wavers and she runs up to Tawlen. She grabs his hands and removes them from his neck uncovering a lump the size of a peach. She gasps and stumbles back into me as she realizes that it's the nut. Inside Tawlen's neck the nut grew 20 times its size completely blocking his airway.

"What do we do?" Harley asks and Kaylee runs back to Tawlen as his face turns red. He falls into her arms and she steadies him onto the ground.

"Guys there has to be something we can do!" Tawlen's face is turning scarlet and he simply lies in Kaylee's arms.

"Could we cut it out?" Harley asks grabbing his knife and cautiously stepping forward.

"No, that'll kill him." I stop him and I lean down next to Kaylee. No doubt this is the gamemakers doing.

"Tawlen, I'm so sorry." Tears fall from her cheeks; there is nothing we can do. Tawlen grabs Kaylee's hand and they look at each other until Tawlen's eyes shut and the cannon sounds.

_BOOM!_

Kaylee stands and wipes the final tears from her cheeks. Together we all walk away from Tawlen and watch as the hovercraft takes him body away. Nobody speaks. We make our way back to camp as the sun starts to lower in the sky casting elongated shadows. My wound starts to dribble blood and I apply pressure again. Harley shifts the dying coals and adds more wood to create a fire again. As the sun sets I sit closer and closer to the fire while Kaylee sits alone. She wraps her arms around her legs and rests her head on her knees facing away from us.

"I can't believe he's gone. He was just here a few hours ago." Harley says quietly looking at the fire. I turn back from looking at Kaylee and see the fire's shadows dance across Harley's face.

"Yea, it all happened so quickly." Poor kid. What a terrible way to go. He couldn't even say his last goodbyes to Kaylee. I hardly knew him but Kaylee and he were close, well they seemed close. Kaylee stands up and looks at the sky for a moment, and I see a tear fall down her face again. She lies down on the ground a few feet away and faces her back to the fire. I doubt we'll be hearing much from her for a while. I lie down away from Kaylee and try to fall asleep but all night I have nightmares of drowning, struggling for air.

* * *

"**But how do you expect me**

**To live alone with just me?**

'**Cause my world reloves around you**

**It's so hard for me to breathe"**

* * *

**Sorry I took so long guys, I got my permit today though! Driving is freaky haha fun too :) Ok Hope you liked it!**


	21. The Truth

**Next chapter. i'm super tired so i'm not gonna type correctly or alot for that matter. k here it is. **

* * *

**The Truth**

**Sapphire Howal – District 4**

By the time the sun was setting over the horizon we'd given up hope that Hail would come back. Neither Ayla nor I went after Zeke, Jack and Rosalina as they went into the jungle but now I'm beginning to wish I did. After Zeke and Jack came back it took Rosalina nearly half an hour to come back and I sat watching the jungle the entire time. I should have helped her earlier but there was nothing I could have done, plus she stuck up for herself. Sometime in the afternoon a canon went off and tonight we saw it was the boy from 7. Doesn't matter to me.

Now sitting around the fire with the other girls I can hear Zeke and Jack fighting. So much for the buddy-buddy way they were acting in training. They made sure to stand farther away but I still pick up the idea that they might think Hail was taken by other tributes. That doesn't seem likely to me; the other tributes are too weak and Hail has trained all his life. I don't say it though; somehow just being quiet seems like the best option today.

Sitting around the crackling fire with two silent girls doesn't make me feel any more at home. The quiet desert wind whips gently around us and cause some sand to stir from its rest. It's so…lonely out here. No matter how large – though shrinking –my alliance is, I still feel all alone out here. The sun is long since gone over the horizon and I watch the fire cast eerie shadows over everything in the camp. Half of Ayla's face is cast with dark shadows matching her hair; it's a scary picture.

I turn away and decide I might as well go to bed. This is all so exhausting sitting around and doing nothing can be tiring. If we're going to keep up the good name of careers we'll need to start killing soon. We can't let Hail's disappearance knock us off track; we need to get down to business.

In my tent I fidget with the lantern before lying on my back. The sand is actually quite comfortable, that is with some blankets. I stare up at the blue waterproof tent around me and sigh. Being in an enclosed space doesn't help my loneliness. Back in district four I wanted to be alone all the time. I guess I liked the idea of people fighting for my attention, but now I don't even have the option of companionship. We simply work side by side until one of us gets picked off. Not a very friendly environment.

Outside my tent everything felt still and lifeless; I guess after all the commotion this morning everything seems too quiet. I rub my eyes with my hands and settle into my sleeping bag. Rosalina's lies next to me but I have a feeling she won't be coming in for a while, if at all. I close my eyes and let my loneliness drift away; maybe my dreams will comfort me. To my surprise I fall asleep easily and I finally get to relax.

**Zia Rayez – District 11**

God I'm so bored. All we did today was find some food – if that's what you call rodents – and straightened up camp. Though I am happy that the cannon that went off today wasn't anyone in my alliance, that's for sure. Losing one person at this time in the games would be crazy, we all need each other. Now everybody seems to be getting along, - Fallon and I have had quite a few conversations, Eplis and Luna went hunting together - but Blaze seems strangely distant today. I think the commotion this morning has put him on edge.

Throughout the day I would look over and see Blaze staring out into the trees; he must be preparing for another attack. As the sun finally set we all gathered around the fire, talking, laughing, Eplis and Fallon even sing a common song from their district goofing around as they mess up words and clap off beat. Soon though are conversation comes back to this morning. There is no need to hide the fact that we're all unsettled. Marzipan is the first to speak up, like always she says something rash.

"We should just attack them before they can attack us." We all look at each other trying to see other people's reactions. It seems reasonable.

"Marzipan I right, we'll have surprise on our side. They're too full of themselves to even think we'd attack them. It might actually work." Luna says looking each of us. Around the circle we silently nod and begin planning.

"We should come in from different directions…"

"Go for the boy from one first…"

"Before the sun rises, that way it'll be darker…"

"We should pair up while we wait in the jungle…"

Ideas come in from all over and finally we have a plan. Tomorrow we'll prepare our weapons and hunt to build up our strength. Then tomorrow night we'll make our way to the career camp and position ourselves around the camp and wait until dawn. Then we'll attack from all angles going for Zeke first, seeing as though he's the most threatening. We all quickly hurry off to bed knowing tomorrow will be extremely important.

I begin to walk over to my own blanket when I see Luna and Aric slowly get into theirs. So cute. I look up and see Blaze looking at the trees again, that boy needs to relax.

"Hey Blaze I'll take watch tonight." He looks at me with a questioning look as I walk over to him.

"No that's ok I never sleep well anyway." He looks over at the trees again and I walk back next to where Eplis is lying and sit down and lean against one of the trees.

"Ok suit yourself, but I'm staying up too." I lean my head back against the tree and look up at the stars.

"I'm going to go check out the trees over there. Maybe they'll give us a clue as to how close those careers got to us today. Just so we know what we're up against and all." I don't say anything as he walks through the clearing and into the trees. _Should I go with him? _A few seconds later I'm on my feet and slowly walking across the clearing myself. Nobody questions me as I leave, they're probably asleep.

Slowly I cut through the trees on my silent feet. I don't really want to startle him so I pick up a rock in case I need to make a sound before I reveal myself. I walk for a few minutes and it feels like I'm walking way too far, surely they weren't this far away. Then I see a flash of blonde hair off to my left. I freeze; that looked to light to be Blaze's hair. I'm not prepared for what I see when I look around the large tree in my way.

In a tight clearing I see Blaze cradling the girl from one's face in his hands. A tear streaks down her bruised and cut cheek and he brushes it away before lightly kissing it. This was not what I had expected. He says something to her in a low voice but I can't hear. Just by the way his face looks I can tell he's trying to be soothing, she nods and places her hands on his; still resting on her face. When he's done talking she shakes her head and fresh tear come down her face; her breathing grows more and more uneven.

Blaze looks into her eyes for a minute mumbling quickly more soothing words and she squeezes her eyes shut as she slowly nods. Blaze looks over his shoulder towards our camp and his expression gets more urgent. I know what he's going to say even before he opens his mouth: the attack. He's going to warn her. I still have the rock in my hand and I throw it in the direction he was looking. Both of them stop and look; frozen. I get one last look at them before I silently run in the same direction preparing my entrance.

I stand straight and begin to whisper Blaze's name. "Blaze? Blaze where are you?" He comes through the trees and I put on a surprised and relieved expression. "There you are! God I was worried when you didn't come back sooner."

"Sorry, I just kept walking hoping I would find out more information."

"Ok let's go, we're supposed to be on watch." There is a bit more hardness to my voice than I hoped for but he looks out through the trees and I know he didn't warn her; he's still too jumpy. I feel strangely accomplished, splitting up their little love fest, and I don't know if that's a good thing.

We walk to camp silently and when we get there he goes to the blanket. After all now that he's talked to that career he doesn't need to be on "watch". He turns his back to me and I scowl at him in the dark. I don't have any romantic feelings towards Blaze, not at all, but this blow I take almost personally. We're a team and he's running off with some career hussy. Unbelievable.

**Hail Chryssler - District 4**

I've been on my own for a whole day and yet Ayla hasn't even tried to talk to me. I regret not picking her up and dragging her into the jungle with me but god knows I would never be able to do that to her. She's her own free spirit, dragging her away wouldn't help at all. I've stayed as far as I can from the career camp as possible but I don't know how far the jungle stretches. Eventually the gamemakers will force us together but for now I'm staying distant.

Only one boy died today and I hope that it'll hold off the capitol for a while, I'm too tired to fight. I'm done with fighting. I don't want to be in these games anymore, what was I thinking? Ayla was right; these aren't my brother's games I can't pretend to play like him. It's too late though. I'm in the arena alone and I ran off alone just like my brother did. He never told me it would be so hard.

I sit up in the sleeping back I took from camp and lean against the tree behind me. I'm too awake now to sleep even though it's been dark for hours. My mind keeps racing with thoughts and "ifs" and "buts".

_What if Ayla came with?_

_What if I stayed?_

_If my brother wasn't in the games would I ever volunteer?_

Many of the questions I don't want to know the answer to. I'm too afraid to find out if I made the wrong decision. The arena is more about your head than your body and I'm slowly learning that. I wonder if the others have too… If those careers want to live they better start thinking like the other tributes, not the other way around.

* * *

"**It's the elephant in the room  
And we pretend that we don't see it.  
It's the avalanche that looms above our heads.  
And we don't believe it."**

**ooo intense actually not really. sorry it's a boring chapter. next one will be exciting :D k off to bed. **


	22. Like a Knife

**SAD CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Like a Knife**

**Ayla Flavious – District 2**

After yesterday the camp has suddenly become very quiet. Nobody talks to each other unless absolutely necessary and even then it's only a few words at the most. Nobody looks each other in the eyes. Most importantly, nobody makes Zeke angry.

We're more like zombies than anything, quietly passing each other as we walk but never acknowledging the other person is there. The eerie silence leaves me all alone in my thoughts, which is the last place I want to be. Thinking leads me wondering whether or not I should have left with Hail. Playing dumb yesterday was hard but still it led me into trouble. Poor, Rosalina got mixed up in all of it too.

I sigh and sitting on my sleeping bag I poke at the ashes in the fire pit. Nobody is up right now even though its late morning. I could do it. Run and go find Hail and stick out the rest of these games with him even though we both can't win. Somehow knowing we both can't win makes me not want to find Hail. I never want to see him again actually because then I'll have to watch him die or we'd kill each other. I wouldn't be able to do that… but then again… Zeke…

Rosalina moans and rolls over on the sand. She never went into her tent with Sapphire last night and instead she stayed curled up on the sand. I hear her sigh and she sits up slowly, her back still to me. I guess I won't be running, maybe tomorrow. She turns around and sees me and gives me a small smile. The bruise on her cheek is now a dark purple and seems to absorb all of her beauty. I can't look at anything other than the bruise; not her hair, teeth, smile or even her once flawless skin.

I have to get out of here. I have to find Hail. Even if I might see him die I don't want to be around to watch an innocent girl slowly lose her humanity in front of me. How does her family feel watching this brute hurt her? I don't want my family to ever see me in that condition. What would my little brother think? He'd be too young to understand but one day he will. I have to get out for him more than anyone.

**Zia Rayez – District 11**

Luna falls into step behind me and I hear her steady breathing a few feet away. We both agreed to try to find some food, after all tomorrow is a big day, we'll need strength. Eplis and Marzipan found some kid of small pig this morning but Luna and I said we'd try to find something too. We've only gone less than a mile from camp when I start to get bored. So far we haven't seen anything and my hopes are fading fast.

"This is boring." I say and I hear Luna gasp, she must have been zoned out a little.

"Well talking won't attract any animals." She says and chuckles a little. I stop walking and turn around to face her stopping her in her tracks. She stumbles to a stop.

"So…what's up with you and Aric?" She blushes but looks back at me quickly.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about. We're just district partners." She rushes her words and I don't believe her one bit. She tires to walk past me but I stop her.

"Come on Luna. I thought we were close." I plead her with my eyes. "I would trust you with anything, don't you trust me?" She looks at me with her dark purple eyes and I look right back. The truth is I trust her more than anybody. Even more than Marcy back in district 11. The last though catches me off guard as I think it but I don't regret it. Not at all, I love Luna like a sister.

"You know I trust you Zia. More than anybody out here." Her voice is certain and her eyes say the same thing. A squeal and hug her tight and she hugs back. We walk back to camp still smiling and laughing without any sort of food in our hands.

When we arrive back in the clearing I see Aric sharpening his knife next to Eplis and Marzipan. They look up and see us both empty handed.

"No luck?" Eplis says.

"No, not really." Ok so we gave up but whatever, we won't tell them that.

"No problem we can go back to the spot we saw the pig before. Come on Marzipan." Eplis stands up and pulls Marzipan to her feet. They wave as they walk out towards the trees, "We'll be back soon, the latest we'll be back at sunset." I watch them go and Luna sits next to Aric and starts sharpening her knife too. She looks up and gives me a smile before starting a conversation with Aric.

Blaze is over by a tree shaking out the blankets so I walk over to Fallon sitting by the fire pit. He seems to be trying to light a fire but so far no luck. I walk over to him and kneel next to him. He looks startled when he sees I'm there but quickly turns back to the fire.

"Having some trouble?" He looks up again with his blonde hair in his face.

"No… I mean I'll get it… eventually…" He tries to set one of the large logs on fire using the small match from the decreasing pack.

I laugh "No Fallon like this." I place my hands on Fallon's and guide him through the process of making a fire. His hands are warm and soft; no wonder I can't take them off. This usually drives the boys crazy, this simple contact I'm giving right now. He finally gets a spark going and he looks up with a giddy smile on his face. There is a silence between us as we smile at each other, and I have the sudden desire to brush his blonde hair out of the way of his green eyes. I'm about to say something when…

"What do you think you're doing?" I stand up and turn around. Now my hands feel so cold where Fallon and I touched, like we shouldn't have stopped. It was Blaze who interrupted my little session with Fallon, and I can tell he's not happy. "Who do you think you are?" He says fuming. I close the few feet between me and him so I'm only inches from him; standing on my tiptoes so I'm almost touching his nose.

"I'm teaching Fallon how to make fire. There's nothing wrong with that." I say in a low husky voice. Is Blaze jealous? Many boys get jealous when I flirt with other guys, but it's no big deal to me. No. Blaze isn't jealous, he's just flat out angry, really angry, and now he's got my scared. I keep my cool though as he takes a step back and spits in disgust. Why is he so angry? What is his **deal**?

"You know what I mean. Leading him on like that and flirting with him like you do with every other boy in this arena!" He's close to a yell now and I can see his knuckles are white, while they wrap around the large knife in his hand. "You're using everyone here!" The small pebbles on the floor almost feel like they're bouncing off the ground. Blaze's face is getting redder and redder the more I look at it; and now I'm more worried than before.

"There is nothing wrong with getting to know people better." My voice has now lost its smooth and calming feel and is growing angrier as well. This is ridiculous!

"Too bad these games aren't a date show for you!" Now he's yelling, behind me Fallon, Aric and Luna are speechless, frozen in their places. Aric and Luna were sharpening their weapons but now I can see they've stopped and are starting to stand up, their eyes are large and unblinking.

"Are they for you? Because you seem to enjoy kissing that career girl from district 1!" I look back to Fallon, Aric and Luna now speaking to them, "Did you know that guys? Blaze here has been running off to kiss a career while he was supposed to be on watch!" I turn back to Blaze and lower my voice to a hiss stretching out my next words so they sink in, "Too bad for you that no matter what, she's going to die tomorrow in our atta-"

And that's when Blaze's knife kills me.

**Fallon Delros – District 10**

Zia's voice stops suddenly and it takes us all a while to realize what has just happened. Blaze's face still fresh with his rage and is fixed on Zia's now falling body. Luna begins to scream and tries to run towards Zia but Aric grabs her from behind and holds her in place agaisnt his chest. Luna's dark hair is flying through the air and her thin body is fighting to be free. Blaze pulls his knife from Zia's side just as I reach her. I look at Blaze and find him in shock staring at the tops of the trees around us, his knife now dripping in innocent blood.

"Wha-… Please…orry…" Zia tries to form words but the blood spilling from the side of her rib cage forbids her. She doesn't have long. Luna begins to wail and claw at Aric's arms but he holds tight and takes the beating, preventing her from charging at Blaze. Her purple eyes are starting to tear and redden as she sobs. Her arms smash into Aric's sides and her body is being lifted into the air by Aric who is trying to keep her from running toward Zia.

"Shut her up!" I yell over my shoulder, I don't think I've ever said something so rude. It's bad enough having Zia die in my arms but I don't need another tribute stumbling into us. Aric clamps his hand over Luna's mouth but she bites down and turns her attention to Blaze.

"You bastard! How could you!" Her chest is heaving with tears and anger, "She was your district partner! Your ally!" Her voice is a screech, it's almost inhuman. She's screaming at the top of her lungs and snarling every word that passes her lips. By now Zia is fighting to stay conscious and her eyes are starting to flutter. "**Leave! Just Leave!**" Blaze looks at Luna, who is now sobbing uncontrollably, with glazed eyes and nods.

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Without another word Blaze runs into the trees with nothing but his knife and his small pack. Zia is making terrible gasping noises and I grab her hand, as if maybe that will help her live.

"Zia, come on…" I trail off, knowing there is no way she can live now.

"Fal-…mom…lov-…" Her eyes shut and she reaches her hand toward my face but it drops with a hallow thud. Her chest is barely moving when I reach down and touch her cold lips with my fingers. She gives one last sigh before the cannon booms.

_BOOM!_

Aric releases Luna and she slumps to the ground in her tears. With her face in her hands she weeps for Zia. Aric walks over to the tree line and places his hands behind his head. Now it seems that in a matter of seconds any one of us will die, at any second somebody we trust will kill us. Marzipan and Eplis smash through the trees, with a pig in hand, just as Zia's body is lifted into the hovercraft. They're faces are full of surprise, but then again, nobody saw this coming.

If Blaze wasn't so far gone by now I would have charged him down and killed him myself. Luna was right about everything. Blaze killed his only one ally in this game, the only person he could walk out alive with.

Aric is starting to slowly walk towards Luna with his hands still behind his head. He takes one last deep breath before kneeling down next to her. She throws herself into his arms and cries into his shirt. Aric seems a little taken back but sits with her for an hour as she cries. I go over to Eplis and sit next to her.

"What happened?" She says in a sad whisper.

"Blaze. Something about the district one girl." She lets out a sharp sigh and puts her head in her hands. I'm about to walk away and let her cry mourn by herself when she talks again.

"I should I have warned Zia about the district one girl. I knew he had some sort of crush on her. I could have saved her." Eplis shakes her head and her brown waves flop into her face hiding it.

"Eplis there was nothing you could have done, it all happened so quickly…" Nobody talks the rest of the day. We don't touch the pig Marzipan and Eplis killed in the woods. The blood stain on the ground stays there and nobody goes within 10 feet of it. Luna doesn't leave Aric's side all day and they walk together without saying a word. Aric doesn't complain as she cries into his shirt spontaneously throughout the day; this is the kind of district partner Zia deserved.

* * *

**But promise that you'll stay.  
'Cause if I watch you go,  
You'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away**

'Cause today, you walked out of my life  
'Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
I'm not living this life.

* * *

**Aww I really liked Zia… I know a lot of people did but not everyone can win. :'( **


	23. Not Afraid

**So this one is kind of short but whatever there is a fight scene! WOOT! Haha I'm a loser :D Oh my gosh, I almost killed my parents on the highway! SCARY! Driving=terrifying. End of story. So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Not Afraid**

**Aric Lankis – District 9**

The early dawn light filters through the tree line and I see Luna's face for the first time all night. Technically we haven't talked since Zia's death and it makes me feel a little lonely. I hate feeling that way; I'm not the one that lost a friend. I didn't know Zia as well as Luna but I know they were close, her lose has been hard for her. Blaze was so easy to like before but now it's so easy to hate him. If I ever see Blaze again he better run.

Now we're down 2 people but while surveying the careers over night I can see they're down one. I shift in my crouch slightly still looking for any sign of movement; so far none. One girl in a tent, one near the fire, and two boys in another tent; so where is the last girl… I dozed off earlier, needing sleep so one could have slipped away easily. I don't want to ask Luna if she saw anyone, talking would be far too noticeable. Anyway as soon as Marzipan charges the camp and the first cannons go off the last girl will surely run back.

Luna glances over at me but I stay locked onto the camp on the desert sand. Right now – so close to an attack – I can't bear to look at her face freshly streaked with pain and loss. Somehow in the arena losing somebody is ten times worse; I don't know how, but it is. Luna moves her head ever so slightly to face the camp too but I feel her eyes still on me. I spare one look at her and lock eyes with her hoping it'll give her the help she needs. There is so much I wish I could do to help her but we need to get rid of these bloodthirsty careers. Just then I see Marzipan to my left give the signal and I count down to one just like we planned…

**Sapphire Howal – District 4**

I hear heavy footsteps approach and I wake instantly being trained to do so. Instinctively, knowing this can't be good, I cut open the back end of my tent closest to the trees and climb out. Around my tent I see five figures running towards us from the trees. Attack? How could they? Off all the kids to have the guts to attack us; these kids. I saw that annoying district 11 girl in the sky last night…I wonder what happened…

The dark haired boy from nine runs to Ayla, just standing from her sleeping bag, and stabs her in the stomach. Ayla slumps forward leaning against her attackers shoulder and I swear I see her eyes look at me once last time before she slips to the ground. I'm suddenly ashamed to be hiding behind my tent; I just saw Ayla get stabbed. Her last thought was me, hiding away trying not to be seen.

_BOOM!_

The small girl from six dodges Jack's spear by jumping off to the side while Luna throws a knife at him. She misses but the girl from six picks up Jack's spear and in one swift motion sends it into Jack's chest. Luna darts behind Jack as he falls and slices her knife across his neck. With that I see Jack fall to the ground in his own blood, I can't believe it he was so strong.

_BOOM!_

That Marzipan girl peaks around the tent to check for others and finds Zeke. He stalks towards her and forcefully grabs her, pulling her back against his chest. His knife caresses her neck as she faces Eplis Johnston from ten. The other boys are to busy scavenging through the rest of the camp looking for other careers to notice Zeke backed near the shadows.

"Move any closer and I'll kill her." Zeke tilts Marzipan's head back exposing more of her neck and Eplis steps forward. The three others have stopped now and freeze not wanting to disobey Zeke.

"Let her go." Eplis says, trying to be strong but I can sense her fear. Eplis doesn't look at Zeke but at Marzipan trying to comfort her with her eyes. Marzipan however is steely showing no fear in her eyes. I wish that I could run up and stab her myself, she thinks she's so much better than anybody else.

"Hey, watch it!" The boy from ten steps closer and in response Zeke stabs Marzipan in the leg. She lets out a pained noise and blood pours from her leg wound. Eplis looks around for any kind of way out, but it seems like there's none.

"Fine, fine, just let he." Eplis sets her spear in the sand but Zeke slices a large gash in Marzipan's neck anyway. As soon as Marzipan slumps to the sand the boy from ten sends his spear into Zeke's back. "NO!" Eplis fumbles towards Marzipan but it's too late for her too. They deserve it, stupid kids thinking they can outsmart careers.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

I feel the urge to attack now. If I surprise them now would I stand a chance? Four against one; not likely. My entire alliance is gone now. Gone. Where is Rosalina or Hail? How could they leave us? I back slowly into the trees leaving the four behind me. Rosalina is probably hiding out like I am now. Hiding out. I don't like the sound of that, seems too weak. I head off into the jungle hoping I'll find either Hail or Rosalina, I don't like being alone.

**Eplis Johnston – District 10**

First my mom, then Zia and now Marzipan. How many people's blood will I have on my hands? I Lay Marzipan's body down on the sand and walk over to Fallon, Luna and Aric silently saying my goodbyes to my best friend. They all give me sympathetic looks as I join them in the small huddle. Soon though the conversation changes, good, I need the distraction.

"We only killed 3." Fallon looks at all of us. "That means that out there there's still 3 more." We all look around at each other fearing we may have to kill again soon. Before we can plan another attack I pipe in.

"We should just split up." I sound so much like Marzipan I feel a spike of pain shoot through me. She was always speaking what was on her mind and getting right to the point, even if that meant skipping saying a few things. She thought everything out but only said the last conclusion, not wanting to waste any time. "Honestly… I don't ever want to have to kill you guys…" When I look up a see Luna nodding warily.

"She's right; I never want to see you guys ever again, as bad as that sounds. We should just split up by district." I can see hurt in Luna's eyes and I know she's thinking about Zia, like I'm thinking about Marzipan. We silently fill our last back packs with supplies and move around the camp. When we've all collected what we need we meet back in the middle of the now trashed camp.

"It's been great knowing you guys." Aric says and starts to turn away. Luna and I nod to each other and I walk in the opposite direction with Fallon, away from our old camp. Our alliance was once seven people and it's hard to walk away with the thought that it's only me and Fallon alone now. Without other people to watch my back I find myself looking over my shoulder more often, holding my spear tighter, and walking quieter. There really is safety in numbers.

**Blaze McCormac – District 11**

I hate myself right now. More than anything. Maybe that's why I'm running so hard; I'm trying to escape my guilt. Or maybe it's the fact that in this jungle lays the only thing that makes my life worth living anymore, and she's in trouble. I know I don't deserve her, especially after what I did yesterday, but I'm too selfish to let her go. She's the only thing to keep me going. Well it also might just be that I need to go fast but I prefer the more deep meanings. I think back to this morning as I run…

I knew they planned to attack right after dawn so just as the horizon turned from black to gray I ran into the career camp. The sand muffled my footsteps as I searched for Rosalina. Near the fire I saw one dark lump and next to that I saw Rosalina's blonde hair. I knelt down and tapped her shoulder.

"Rosalina wake up. We need to leave now, be quiet." I said in her ear just loud enough for her to hear. She straightened up and looked at me with a smile on her face. I pause and take in her beauty, even her bruise, before I slowly gather a few supplies.

"Blaze what are you doing here?" She was still beaming but she grabbed her backpack anyway. She seemed to know I would be coming for her eventually. I looked around hoping my old alliance couldn't see me.

"I'll explain later, let's go." I looked over my shoulder once again and we ran towards the tree.

Now I feel Rosalina's soft fragile hand in my own hard calloused hand and I won't stop running deeper and deeper into the jungle. I can hear her huffing behind me and I know I'm holding too tight onto her hand but we need to run faster so they can't find us.

"Blaze what's wrong?" I keep running ignoring Rosalina's question. How can I explain I killed Zia and now my alliance is coming for her life? I'm sure Luna will hunt Rosalina down especially for payback. "Blaze you said you'd explain." She stops running and my hand slips from hers. We've only been running an hour, maybe two, but I see sweat below her hair line.

"I… Someth-" Before I can answer in full I hear the cannons. Despite the drop in numbers they still decided to attack. Two cannons go quickly but it takes a while for two more to follow. Rosalina looks at me terrified as she realizes what's happening. She starts running back but I grab her, the way Aric grabbed Luna yesterday. Pain shoots through me as I remember Luna's screams of pain.

"Rosalina you can't. I'm sorry I knew they were coming, I had to get you out." I hope she understands what I mean.

"But Sapphire and Ayla!" Her voice struggles to stay angry and wavers more towards sad.

"I'm sorry Rosalina but I had to think of you first." That seems to relax her and she breaks free of me setting her head against a nearby tree as she tries to calm herself. I was putting her first, like always. Yesterday my feelings for Rosalina got the best of me and got Zia killed. When Zia said Rosalina was going to die, I lost it.

"Let's keep walking." Rosalina stands abruptly and walks past me. It hurts seeing her upset but she'll calm down, she's smart. She'll see this is better for her. At night I see the faces of people I barley know above me.

Marzipan is the last to show but she was really the only one I knew. I wonder who killed her. Somebody strong is my guess. She was always so fragile but god was she gutsy. She was the one that first brought up the attack, it's sad to think she died in it. I wonder how Eplis is doing. Those girls were glued at the hip since day two. Thinking about Eplis and Marzipan takes my thoughts back to Luna and Zia. That's even worse to think about. I took away Luna's best friend…

I knew Zeke too though. Zeke was a monster. Simple enough. He thought he could hurt Rosalina. That bastard. I'm sorry I wasn't there to kill him myself. Rosalina never did anything wrong, I be he would have killed her if he got the chance. But maybe Zeke and I aren't so different… after all Zia had done nothing wrong but know too much. I wasn't really mad at her for flirting I was just so stressed about the attack… I lost it.

I'm far too much like Zeke for my liking. I just hope that Rosalina won't see that.

* * *

"**But promise that you'll stay.  
'Cause if I watch you go,  
You'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away**

**'Cause today, you walked out of my life**  
**'Cause today, your words felt like a knife**  
**I'm not living this life."**

* * *

**Awww I REALLY liked Marzipan. She was one of my favorites, so spunky! Haha anyways, I'll miss her very much. She was one of those characters that just came to life when I started writing, I almost wish she could have won. She'll be missed **


	24. If We Get Out, Let's Make Out

**So last chapter for the lyrics I accidently posted the "Like a Knife" lyrics again lol! My bad! I noticed RIGHT after I posted it. Here are the real lyrics:**

* * *

"**I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid  
To take a stand, to take a stand  
Everybody, everybody  
Come take my hand, come take my hand**

**We'll walk this world together through the storm**  
**Whatever weather, cold or warm**  
**Just lettin' you know that you're not alone"**

* * *

**If We Get Out, Let's Make Out**

**Sapphire Howal – District 4**

My rage is uncontrollable. I thrash through the trees propelled by my desire to get even. More than even; get out on top. The person I'm hunting is responsible for the death of my friends and allies and there will be hell to pay. Without a shadow of a doubt this person is guilty. The trees fly past me and I leap gracefully over anything in my path.

My new discovery has filled me with enough power to kill anything, anyone. Trust is a silly, temporary thing in these games, you have to be carefully who you give it to. Solo. I work solo now and I will be better than anything else.

Blood pumping, furry soaring; I'm ready for revenge. My knife's handle is gripped tightly in my hand and I feel like I could crush it. I can't wait for this knife to take a life, soon. Soon….

**Eplis Johnston – District 10**

I have the most sick feeling in me the very minute I wake up. It's not in my stomach, but somewhere deep in my chest in no physical space. _Heartburn?_ No. I know this feeling even though it's only come across me a few times: sad. Genuine sadness - not the fake sad you feel when you realize that one boy from your class doesn't like you - but real sadness.

Marzipan.

Back in the justice building I'd felt like I'd never cried before that moment but now I realize it was ok to cry. Someone once told me it was alright to cry even though I never believed them; crying was weakness, crying was defeat. But not anymore. I wish I cried for Marzipan or my mom or my father's coldness; for anything.

Now, not crying is starting to weigh me down. It's the worst feeling knowing you need to cry but you don't. I feel like any moment the tears will spill over without any real trigger and I'll cry to make up for everything. Not in the arena though, not with Fallon sitting so close. He needs me to be strong but then again I've been trying to be strong for everyone my whole life. I've never cared about myself simply to protect my brother and dad. When is the right time to cry for myself? The real question is: When will I allow myself to think of my feelings and not somebody else's?

This last pitiful thought sends long awaited tears over the edges of my eyelids. No, not now. My body shudders with the fresh emotions flooding through me and Fallon stirs but I can't stop. I try to swat the tears from my cheeks but soon they're replaced by fresh new tears.

"Eplis?" I don't even look toward Fallon as he says my name. I just lay on my back and cry without breaking. "Eplis? You ok?" He props up on his elbow and faces me. "Hey, it's ok." Fallon's voice is soft, it reminds me of my brother. I miss Edson, so much.

Fallon tries wiping a tear from my cheek but I start to stand up. He shouldn't have to watch me cry. He grabs my arm though and he doesn't let me move. I keep my back to him, letting my large wavy mane protect me.

"Eplis, it's fine. I'm not judging you."

"I'm sorry; you've lost people too…" My voice comes out as a whisper, I hope he heard. He must have because he's in front of me now. The look on his face reminds me of Edson, I can't bear to look at him. Then next thing he does surprises me: he hugs me. I've hardly hugged anyone let alone a boy I've only really talked to for a few weeks. I give in though and hold tight to him just because today I really want an older brother.

"Eplis, I don't know why you feel the need to hide yourself, but it's alright to be vulnerable. It's ok to admit you're upset. You don't need to hide yourself." I picture my brother telling Fallon all of these things and it makes them feel more like home. I sob into Fallon's chest and he doesn't flinch like I always worried my dad would ever do if I cried. I can't stop crying no matter what I tell myself and Fallon doesn't convince me to stop so I give into everything and just let go for once.

**Hail Chryssler – District 4**

_Dead? _Seeing Ayla's face in the sky last night was undeniably the worst moment of my life. In district four I never lost anybody I cared about, ever. I'm glad Zeke is gone and Jack but I hardly knew that girl from 6. Her image in the sky helped me come to the conclusion that it wasn't just the careers that exploded on each other, but somehow other people were involved.

It comforts me to know that a person Ayla trusted didn't kill her but it would just be better if she was alive. I'll regret not going back to get her for as long as I live – how long that is, I don't know. I feel less motivated to live but I know I can't give up. My brother, my parents and my district expect me to come home. Thinking of my district reminds me that Sapphire is still out there.

With that I find new motivation to live – at least longer. If I leave this arena without at least trying to find Sapphire some people may never forgive me. I pack up my back pack and walk through the trees as the sun begins to rise. By this time yesterday Ayla was minutes from death, I don't like thinking that. I head in the direction I think our old camp was and start walking.

Swatting low hanging branches I finally reach a clearing and stop to restafter an hour or two of walking. It takes me a minute to hear the slow steady breathing just behind me and to my left. I hold my breath and turn my head to find two bodies laying closely together half in the trees/half out in the clearing. I turn my body and grip my sword tighter but I'm nearly knocked off my feet by the sleeping girl.

Her resemblance to Ayla is shocking, so shocking that for a moment I swear it's her. Her waist length dark hair spreads around her body as she snuggles into the boy next to her but it's far too straight to be Ayla. In this light it is also easy to see she's much tanner than Ayla but thinner lips compared to Ayla's full beautiful lips. I take a step back gaping at their resemblance; it's strange I never saw it before.

I want to kill them, both of them right now, but watching them sleep makes me guess the ethics of that idea. The boy's slightly parted lips lay close to the girl's ear as if he fell asleep telling her some deep secret. Killing people in their sleep is below me, my brother made sure he woke people up before he killed them.

_"These aren't your brother's games. They're yours…"_

The sudden memory hits me like nothing I've ever felt. I stumble and run back into the trees leaving the two people far behind me. These may not be my brother's games but I still can't kill something so close to Ayla.

**Rosalina Crest – District 1**

Waking up next to Blaze was like floating. For a minute I swear I was still dreaming, laying in some perfect moment far from the arena. I keep my arm resting on top of his chest as it slowly rises and falls while he sleeps. Its late morning but we walked all day so I let him sleep. Slowly he begins to stir more and more and soon I get impatient.

"Blaze." I practically sing in his ear. A small smile stretches across his face and he opens one eye. I laugh and kiss him on the cheek. With that he's wide awake and he brings me closer to kiss me on my lips. Arena or not, this morning is perfect. If only we had a future…

I lean down close to his ear until I'm sure the capitol won't hear. "Blaze, what if they change the rules again?" He turns his head suddenly and looks at me, looking for any kind of humor.

"You serious?" I hope the capitol doesn't think I said "I love you" then things won't be looking too good for us right now. I need to say something so they don't think that.

"It's happened before, why not again? I could happen Blaze." There that doesn't sound too post-I-love-you. Blaze sighs and looks back up at the sky, doubting me.

"It could, but right now I'm not sure. Wouldn't they tell us by now?" I look up too not knowing the answer to that. Truthfully I don't want to answer that question, so we sit in quite until Blaze's stomach demands attention.

We stand and I tease Blaze for being a pig while he laughs along with me. We walk through the trees holding hands and I can't stop myself from looking up at his smiling face. If I knew I was going to be this happy I would have left the careers as soon as possible. In the morning light Blaze seems to glow and I feel myself radiating. I've never been so happy in such a terrible place; scratch that, I've never been so happy ever.

I was so happy I didn't hear the sound of angry footsteps approaching.

The trees right in front of us explode and reveal a red faced Sapphire. Her head is ducked low in an attack stance and I see the small sleek knife in her hand. Blaze steps in front of me and readies his large hunting knife.

"You little _bitch_!" The words come from Sapphires large full lips. Someone her size hardly seems capable of saying something so meant to cause hurt. She takes a step – more like a stomp – forwards and Blaze moves his arm in front of me. "Him! _Him?_" Sapphire points her knife out towards Blaze. "You let them _die _for _this!_"

I hadn't really thought I was guilty of anything. I just happened to get out of there before anything happened.

"I can't believe I found you with _him!"_ She steps closer and Blaze gets a tighter grip on his knife. He pushes me farther back and then I realize what he's doing. He's going to fight for me. Her words remind me of what I said to Blaze in training about Zia, _"I hope she knows the Hunger Games aren't a dating show for her." _That was me now.

"Leave her alone." Blaze's voice is firm. Sapphire turns her gaze to me then back to him. A sleek smile comes to her lips. It's terrifying.

"You think I want to kill her? Oh no. Not yet anyway." She twirls her knife in her hand and I get goodbumps. "No, I'm going to kill _you._" Her eyes lock onto Blaze, I want to cry and scream at the same time. "And Rosalina I'm going to make you watch." Sapphire lunches forward and I only have a few short moments to think.

Me.

Blaze.

Sapphire.

I push Blaze's arm out of the way and step full force into Sapphire's knife.

Blaze screams and shoves his knife into Sapphire's chest. She falls to the ground but soon I follow after. The pain in my neck is unbearable. I know instantly though that it's not deep enough to kill me right away but I don't have long.

_BOOM!_

For and instant I swear that it's my cannon but then I see Blaze above me. "Blaze..." My voice is raspy and quiet, not at all what it usually is. I feel Blaze's arms wrap around me and I want to cry but I can't and I'm not sure why. Such a perfect morning is going to end so terribly. I think Blaze is crying but it's so hard to tell, the sunlight suddenly seems to bright, the gasping to loud. Gasping? Is that me?

"Rosalina… please…" There isn't much he can say now, my thoughts are getting foggy, my memories distant. But some memories stick out more than others. My brother is everywhere in my mind; his smile, his laugh. The tears come down my face as I see my brother's smile in my head. I hope he can forgive me, for what I'm not sure but I don't want to leave him hating me.

Then Blaze. Every moment fused into one glowing feeling. Never in my life have I felt so complete then these past few days. It seems strange to think I've only known him for maybe a week. "Blaze I love you." I can feel my heart break when I see his face.

"I love you too Rosalina, so much." He presses his lips to mine so tender I want to fight my death more. His kiss lingers on my lips and I close my eyes. My breathing slows and I feel hands stroke my face. Behind my eyelids I can see Blaze's face engraved in my mind: clean, smiling, lightly tattooed: a memory. My memory of the elevator seeps into my veins and fills my body with one last glimpse of joy. As I fade I see the shattered light my dress created in the elevator and Blaze and I wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

"**I'll try to think on my feet and come up with a better plan  
But I don't think  
I can stand  
So get out the message any way you think you can  
If we get out  
let's make out**

**And if we die**  
**I won't mind 'cause I know I loved you**

**And if**  
**we live I won't let you go"**

* * *

**Dang that makes me sad. :'( Sapphire kinda went psycho… poor Blaze loosing everyone**


	25. Dark Blue

**NEXT ONE! kinda sad :(**

* * *

**Dark Blue**

**Luna Night – District 9**

Yesterday was incredibly uneventful except for the two cannons that went off in the middle of the afternoon. Looking up at night I saw Sapphire and Rosalina. I'm glad Rosalina is dead I hope Blaze never found her and now he's crying in the jungle all alone wishing he never betrayed us. It sounds harsh but my wounds still aren't healed.

Aric and I spent the day hunting and trying to set up something of a camp. Really we just laid our blanket in the shade and put our backpacks next to it, but we discussed the best place to place the fire, that took a while. In the shade, out of the shade, hard decision or maybe we were just really bored and needed SOMETHING to talk about.

I like talking to Aric but it's hard to find a topic that doesn't lead back to family, friends or our old alliance that didn't end too well. I wonder where Eplis and Fallon are but they headed in the opposite direction. It must be hard for Eplis too, loosing Marzipan right in front of her. Another reason to hate Zeke and Blaze. If Blaze didn't kill Zia then we probably wouldn't have lost anyone because the numbers would have been on our side.

Aric is cleaning one of the small pig creatures we caught and I'm sitting in the shade sulking. I stand up and decide I need to be a little more useful. "Hey." I say and my voice sounds weaker than I hoped it would. Aric looks up and the sun streams across his dark hair making it glow into more of a brown. I really should stop staring at him so much. "Need help?"

Aric smiles and I glow a little. "No I'm ok but thanks." He turns back to the pig and I turn back to our blanket. I sit on my knees and rummage through our bags. "What are you doing?" Aric says with a light laugh.

"I REALLY want something sweet. Do you think any of the career food was sugary?" I look at Aric and he shrugs.

"I don't know, maybe the trail mix had some sort of seasoning." I'm about to say something back when a sharp clap of thunder roars overhead. I jump and Aric looks up toward the sky. I hadn't noticed before the sky was getting darker. No I'm sure it was lighter earlier, this is something the gamemakers are planning.

"Luna, we might want to get moving, those clouds don't look normal." Aric is starting to stand and I fold the blanket quickly shoving it in one of the bags. Soon Aric and I are trudging through the humid jungle when we hear a familiar noise.

_BOOM!_

**Aria Skye – District 8**

With food finally in our stomachs these past few days haven't been that terrible. We've heard some cannons but I'm glad none of them are ours. With Tawlen gone though the camp has an awkward atmosphere and Kaylee has hardly spoken. We've found some strange little pig creatures and they're ok. I don't know how healthy they are but hey, they haven't killed us yet.

"Hey Aria." I see Harley come closer to me with his red hair flopping as he walks. "How's your arm?" I look down at my shoulder; it's been fine for a day or two even though I've been kind of weak. This isn't about my shoulder. I look past Harley and see Kaylee still lying on her side facing away from us.

"It's good… so why do you really want to talk to me." Harley smirks and looks over his shoulder.

"I think we'd better scram. Kaylee's been acting strange ever since… you know." Yea I know but talking about it still makes me uncomfortable. I look past Harley again and Kaylee hasn't moved. I shift my stance and I feel my sword brush against my leg.

"Yea, your right but what do you suggest? We just up and leave right now?" I say.

"Well she's sleeping now, we'd just have to run, it's not like we have any bags." We don't and it's really left us at a disadvantage. I consider this, we'd just have to run… but…

"It just doesn't seem right, she's so young. Would she be able to manage on her own?" Kaylee is only, what, 15?

"Come on Aria, all we have to-" Harley's face freezes and he falls forward. As he lies face down in the dirt I see a knife stuck into the base of his skull. I look up, gaping, and see Kaylee standing.

"You little bitch!" I step closer and raise my sword just as thunder rumbles.

"Me? No! You're the one who wanted to ditch me!"

"NO! I said I didn't think we should!" I can't believe I'm arguing like this. It sounds more like a silly sister argument, not fighting over the fact that Kaylee just killed Harley right in front of me.

_BOOM!_

I turn around and see Harley's chest is still. I spin back to Kaylee and stare right at her before I turn around and start to run away from her. Just as the first drops of rain fall I reach the trees and don't stop running.

**Fallon Delos – District 10**

A cannon goes off and Eplis and I look up from our weapons. Thunder went off a while ago so we've started to pack up our bag hoping it'll be over soon. Soon though I look up and the sky is a dark gray absorbing half the sky. The clouds are dense and seem never ending. It's suddenly gotten cooler, maybe 70 degrees, and goose bumps rise on my arms.

Rain starts to fall and plink on the branches of the trees. I pull up my hood and try to protect myself from the increasing rain drops. Thunder claps again in the distance and we both turn to face it. It's followed by a bright strand of lightning. The rain starts to fall harder and the drops feel heavier than usual rain. Eplis hands me the back pack and I sling it over my shoulder. Everything around us seems to become covered in a haze of gray, it's haunting.

I open my mouth to say something but soon the water dripping of my face fills my mouth. The rain pours down and large puddles start to form everywhere. In response Eplis grabs my hand and pulls us out of the clearing and into the cover of the trees.

"It's getting worse!" I yell over the pounding rain. "What do we-" I stop talking and follow Eplis's gaze to the ground. The rain water isn't absorbing into the ground, instead its moving all in one direction, now at ankle depth. I look to where the water is all flowing and I realize it's where the career camp was, the desert. Scarier still is the water level is rising quickly. By now the water is already creeping up my shins.

"What do we do!" Eplis strains her voice over the roaring water, up to my knees now. I feel the pressure of the water trying to topple me over.

"Higher ground?" We both turn our heads but neither of us see anything that could protect us from the rising water. Not even a hill.

"A tree then," says Eplis. "That seems like our best shot!" The water is now up to our hips so I grab her hand and try to wade through the water toward a tree. The lowest branch is just to my shoulders and with a little effort I'm sure we can get up. I'm glad our gloves fingerless gloves are made for these trees because the bark is slick under my fingers.

My fingers grip the thick branch and I quickly hoist myself up not wanting to waste time, this storm isn't getting any better. I turn to face Eplis below me as rumbling louder than thunder roars behind me. Eplis looks past me wide eyed and I turn to see a wall of white water charging toward us.

"Eplis!" She turns to me and throws her arms up, reaching for me. I grab her hands and start to pull her up just as the wall hits her chest full force. Her hands slip and I grip her tighter pulling her with everything I can.

The water rushes below, white and murky at the same time, swirling and breaking everything in its path. Trees tilt and branches snap off and float down the rapids. Eplis grunts, trying to get up, but the water is too strong now. I grab her arm just past her elbow and try to pull her but a floating log hits her in the ribcage and she slips again.

"Come on!" I yell but I don't know who I yell to. Me, her or the gamemakers? Eplis squeezes her eyes shut and pulls just enough so her elbows can rest on the branch. She takes a breath and I allow her to rest when the river speeds up again. "AH!" I see the fear in her eyes as once again the river tries to drag her under. The gamemakers really want Eplis to slip.

I hear a creak and pop and look over to where the branch meets the tree trunk. I see exposed slivers snap and stretch as the branch below me begins to break. Eplis darts her eyes to the branch and then to me with her dark wavy hair plastered to her face with water. I grab her wrist with both hands and she places her other hand on top of mine as the river pulls harder. The tree moans again and Eplis stops trying to pull.

"Fallon stop." He voice is exhausted and worn. "Fallon this branch can't hold us both." Now I stop to look at her. Her eyes are dark as she pleads with me.

"Come on Eplis we can get you up." I try pulling but again she resists.

"It won't hold us. Listen," I look at her, I don't want to let go, "you have to win. Please. Go home and tell my brother I love him. More than anything."

"No Eplis, we'll both go home!" Her eyes stop me, they're so filled with certainty I doubt myself. I feel her fingers loosen as the river pushes harder and the tree creaks.

"Just let go."

She whispers and I look straight in her eyes. She nods and slowly I loosen my grip too. She takes one last breath and she slips from my grip on her own terms. I watch as she gets sucked under the high water and she leaves my view.

* * *

"**This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I slow down"**

* * *

**Hey, sorry it's a short chapter but whatever; the last one was kind of long. So I hope you liked it :D The cannon that went off was just one person but it was heard in two different POV so don't think two people died :D OK just checking haha**


	26. This is the Future

**Final 8! I didn't even know there were eight people left until I checked last night. That came out of nowhere! Haha.**

* * *

**This is the Future**

**Kaylee Darknight – District 7 **

Sleeping in a tree is not a good decision. I haven't done it in a while and I forgot how uncomfortable it is if you don't have any kind of blanket. When I look down at the ground I see the water is gone. I blink just to make sure I'm not still sleeping. Yesterday I stayed up in my tree trying to escape the rushing water and now it's just…gone. I jump down from my tree and my feet land on dry dirt. Not even moist.

I brush my hand over the thin layer of mossy foliage on the ground and it makes me almost believe that the flood was some sort of dream. I scan the jungle and see some sort of erosion leading towards the cornucopia. I follow the patterns for hours until I see a bright shimmering light ahead of me. This is not what I remember the desert looking like…

When I break through the trees I stand on a thin stretch of sand. Just a few feet from me lies and endless body of water stretching toward the horizon. _This is different. _

I wonder who is still alive, last night I didn't see any faces in the sky but somehow we've all been forced together. It won't be long until I see someone. The whole time in the arena I've only been with Tawlen, Aria and Harley, it's hard to remember whose still out there. I count on my fingers… 8. _8? _Is that really right? I guess that means the interviews will be starting soon…

**Camorissa Vernard – Final 8 interviewer **

It really is a shame only one career is left this year; they're my favorite families to interview. Many of the homes in their districts are so clean and well decorated, in a quaint way. The families usually have a lot to say about their kids achievements and hopes and dreams, it's entirely refreshing. The other districts are terrible, grubby and unprepared for a celebrity like myself.

I step off the train and flip my blond hair behind my shoulder. Soon my camera crew scuffles into place behind me and follow and a close distance as I search for the Chryssler home. The ocean breeze messes up my hair as I walk; I prefer my ocean scented candles back at home, they don't mess up my look.

We work our way to the Victor's Village nestled near the beach and I knock on the 10th home in. I turn to my camera crew and raise my microphone, "We're here in district 4 at the lovely home of Flame Chryssler." The door opens and Flame stands in the doorway. He is very cute, if only he wasn't so young. "May we come in to ask you about your brother?"

"Yea! We can sit in the family room." He turns and my camera crew takes time squeezing through the door after me. My makeup artist fixes my hair and makeup and I sit across from Flame. I see the red light on a camera go on and I get to business.

"So Flame, are you excited to see your brother come so far? After all you are a victor yourself."

"It's amazing! He's been training for so long I would be surprised if he didn't make it this far. I couldn't be more proud."

"Great, it has been noted that your brother is following your game strategy, how do you feel about that?"

"Well it made me victor, I'm sure it'll work for him!" He gives a chuckle but I already have the next question lined up, something the capitol has been dying to know.

"Speaking of your strategy, that Ayla girl from district 2 seemed to think Hail shouldn't follow your lead. What is your view on Miss Ayla Flavious?"

"Well she didn't think it would work for Hail, but she's not in the final 8 is she?" I smile and turn to the camera.

"Well there you have it! Next stop district 7!" I hurry out of Flame's house and rush to the train station; I want these next interviews over as soon as possible.

* * *

District 7 is by far worse than district 4. The entire landscape is trees, houses made out of trees and lumberjacks. I'm glad there are only regulated parks in the capitol so I don't overdose on trees, like now. With my camera crew hovering behind me I approach the mayor's house. At least this year's tribute will have a nice house.

"Here we are at the house of Kaylee Darknight, from district 7!" I knock and a tall blond girl answers. I remember her from a few years ago, she was vicious. "Oh Miss Katie Darknight! What a pleasure to see you again."

"And you too Camorissa." Katie moves to the side and motions us to sit at a kitchen table.

"So Katie, are you and your sister close?" Katie beams, I guess we have our answer.

"Yes, we're so close! I've been helping to train her for years, you know ever since I won." Katie winks at the camera and turns back to me. "We've grown closer than ever since!"

"Aw well I'm happy you two are so close. Tell me, what do you think are Kaylee's best strengths?"

"Well she's fabulous at everything! Weapons, camouflage, and plants too."

"Plants really? It's funny you say that considering the way her partner died so tragically." That's a slap in the face but the audience will love the mention of a dead tribute.

Katie frowns slightly before answering, "Yes, well she is more familiar with the plants in our area, and I'm sure she won't slip up again."

"Well thank you so much Katie Darknight! I hope to see you mentoring next year." We are led to the door and I walk away without waving goodbye. 6 more families, oh joy…

**Fallon Delros – District 10**

It's almost noon now but I still can't bring myself to getting out of this tree. The jungle around me looks totally normal as if nothing happened at all yesterday. I didn't hear Eplis's cannon yesterday so maybe the water didn't stop until early this morning. I can't imagine her living through any of that. I move my stiff body up and I jump from the tree with my back pack drooping slightly on my shoulders.

Eplis's had our other bag with our weapons in it, so now I have nothing. I search through my damp bag and come up with one of Marzipan's knives, the same one she used in the cornucopia. I cut down one of the braches from a tree near me and sit down.

I've seen other tributes make their own spears before so I might as well try it; after all I have all day. My first attempt fails and I almost cut off my finger in the process but once I get the hang of it my second spears isn't that bad. I make another just in case and I practice throwing them. Perfect.

**Camorissa Vernard – Capitol interviewer **

District 8 is bleak so I hurry to the Skye home as quickly as possible. I had to ask 4 different people for directions because I kept getting lost. Finally I spot the small little house at the end of a road I think should be called an alley. I approach the door and give my usual intro. I knock and wait. Nothing. Hmmm. I knock again.

"Come in…" A faint voice says from the other side. I open the creaking door and step inside the one room house. Near one wall, in a single bed, lies Aria's father. He's pale and skinny and nowhere near healthy. I approach carefully, as if walking to loud will shatter him to pieces.

"Hello sir, I'm Camorissa Vernard. I'm here to ask you about your daughter." He nods so I proceed. "Sir, what do you think is Aria's greatest strength?"

He clears is throat before looking at me with his yellowed eyes. "My Aria is talented in everything she puts her mind too, I couldn't ask for more," he says with a soft creaking voice. It's not much of an answer but coming from him it's kind of sad.

"Well, she must be to have come this far. Are you and her close?"

He looks at his bed sheets, "I wish. She's been caring for me for so long it's been a while since I've returned the favor." I'm done with all of this, he's so sad. Two questions are enough.

"Thank you sir, we'll leave you, best of luck to Aria." He nods and as we leave I see his eyes close.

* * *

District 9 should be interesting, with two tributes still left from here. I head for the Night house first and knock lightly. A small girl answers the door and stands with a shocked look on her face. "Hello there miss, we're here about Luna." She beams and grabs my hand dragging me into her dingy kitchen.

"I'm May, Luna's sister."

"Oh yes I remember you. Your sister volunteered for you." May looks down and plays with her hands just as two toddlers waddle into the room, their hands filled with purple flowers. "So, are your parents here?"

"Oh no… mom is at work and dad is… dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." May picks up her little sister and places her on her knee. "Does Luna take care of you then?"

"Yea," May smiles slightly, "She does everything for us, she acts more like a mom, I mean a second mom."

"Are you surprised your sister has gotten so far?"

"No, she's smart and she's got that one boy with her, they'll do ok." It's hard talking to children so I quickly say my goodbyes and wish their sister luck. I walk back through town and locate the Lankis house. It's quite a large house really for district 9 with even a garden in front. When we approach a tall dark haired woman looks up from the flowers and smiles. She thrusts her hand out and shakes mine enthusiastically.

"What a pleasure! Please come inside." She rushes inside and starts moving out chairs for us to sit in.

"Are you Aric's mother?" Mrs. Lankis sets a small plate of bread on the table and I politely take one and nibble the edge.

"Yes, his proud mother." She beams again and I beam too, not wanting to seem grouchy compared to this peppy woman.

"Splendid…" I draw out the word sounding a bit more ticked off than actually pleased. "So, tell me about his token."

"Oh yes! I gave it to him before the reaping hoping it would give him luck, I guess it has! Look how far he's gotten!"

"You didn't give it to him." A cold voice comes from behind me and I turn to see a handsome man I can only assume is Aric's father. "I gave it to him."

"Well, either way it's a family idem." I smile hoping they'll cool off. "So, this Luna girl, how do you feel about her?"

Aric's mom chimes in instantly, "I'm actually surprised he's even talking to her! He's always been so shy around the girls!" She giggles slightly like not all of Panem will know feel embarrassed for Aric.

"Well, they seem to get along." I signal and the cameras shut off. Outside I pull my editor aside. "We'll be able to cut the dad right?"

"Yea, shouldn't be a problem."

"Good, let's move on." I pull out my hand mirror and inspect my face, I'm so glad I got the 3rd nose job, my career requires perfection.

* * *

The train ride is short, we should finish all of these today. Good, I'm done with these run down districts. I head to Fallon Delros house first. A knock and some woman yells behind the door. I throw a reassuring smile to the camera and just as I'm about to knock the door opens. "Hey, I'm Cydil." A twelve year old steps out into the road and behind I see a very large, and quite cute boy approach.

"Hey, sorry about the wait. I'm Eplis's brother."

"Oh, well we weren't expecting you here."

He waves his hand and his short curly hair shifts on his head. "Well I'm watching Cydil and Velma for Fallon. I'm Edson."

"Oh, you're his friend are you?"

"Yep, ever since grade school. Um… do you mind if we do the interview out here? Fallon's mom is… feeling under the weather."

"Sure no problem, this makes my job much easier anyway." It really doesn't make my job easier but I can tell the inside of the house isn't in the best condition to have camera's roaming around. "So how did you react to the flood yesterday?"

"Well," He puts his hand behind his head and looks at the ground, "I wish Eplis held on. I don't blame Fallon at all but I just wish my sister didn't feel the need to put everyone before herself you know? She's always doing that. Hey, do you know anything about how Eplis's is doing? They haven't showed her lately but they still say she's alive, do you know anything?"

This boy is really rambling but the camera loves him. "No I haven't heard anything, sorry."

"Oh…"

"So, your sister got a 7 in training, that's pretty high and Fallon right behind her at a 6. What do you think they did?"

"I'm not surprised, Eplis's and Fallon are… or were a great team and-"

"HEY!" From the doorway a woman in a short robe calls to us. Her hair is a disaster and I want to shave it off. "Is Fallon dead? I love the kid but, damn, he's getting SKINNY!"

Edson rushes over to help the woman, "Mrs. Delros-"

"**Ms**. Delros! Mr. Delros is DEAD!" Over all the commotion I step forward but my heel gets stuck in the mud. As the two argue I try to scrape my shoe clean. Then a bottle flies past my ear and shatters behind me.

"Hey now! I'm leaving thank you for your time!" I run from district mumbling to myself. They better give me a raise.

**Aric Lankis – District 9 **

Finale 8. I hope they don't run screaming from my family, but I bet they will. Luna dangles her legs from the tree and mumbles to herself. Below us some sort of marshy bayou has taken form over night. God only knows what kind of creatures live in the murky water. Luna twirls a vine near her and sends the water below into small waves.

She smiles slightly and wraps the vine around her finger making larger waves and I can't help but chuckle. She looks up like she forgot I was there and gives an embarrassed smile. She releases her finger and slings her one leg over the branch so she's facing me. "You worrying about the interviews?" How did she know?

"Yea… my family isn't exactly stable."

Luna laughs and I can't help but smile more. "I understand that." She nods and looks back out through the swamp. "It's actually kinda nice here," she looks back at me smiling, "plus I like the change in scenery." She turns back to the swamp again; it's always nice to see the bright side of things. After all, I'm here with Luna.

**Camorissa Vernard – Capitol Interviewer**

_Last one, last one. _The roads of district 11 wind around the many fields and some harvesters look up to see our sleek car zoom past them. We approach one of the small clusters of houses surrounded by fields and I step out. I head to the McCormac's and knock. A tall young woman answers and gives a small smile. "Oh, hi. You must be here for interviews," she says in a soft voice.

"Yes. May we come in?" She moves aside and shifts some boxes to serve as chairs. The crew lay down a cloth on my box and I sit gracefully. "So your Blaze's…."

"Sister."

"Yes, that was my first guess." She smiles and lightly bites her lower lip. "Are you surprised Blaze has made it so far?"

"No he's a great kid, he deserves every accomplishment he's achieved."

"Yes, you're right. So how do you feel about that Rosalina Crest from district 1?"

"Oh… well she was a nice girl, I'm sorry it ended so badly. I hope Blaze can find another girl…if he gets home." She looks down a bit but she's just being reasonable.

"Well, Blaze is one of our most controversial tributes this year, with the romance and the… Zia incident; do you approve of his choices?"

"Well, it's gotten him to this point…" She trails off, she must be a little disappointed about that Zia girl.

"Well thank you so much for your time. I think we'll get going now though." I stand and she shows me to the door. When I get into the dimly lit car I finally get to relax. I'm glad the interviews are done, this traveling is exhausting.

* * *

"**Wake up on your own  
And look around you cause you're not alone  
Release your high hopes and they'll survive  
Cause this is the future and you are alive"**

**So I'm going to be gone this weekend sorry :( don't expect an update until like tuesday or wednesday. I have a question though! 1 point if you answer.**

**What do you think has been the most memorable death so far?**


	27. Marchin' On

**So I was gone this past weekend, sorry :( I hope you didn't miss me too much ;) haha here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Marchin' On**

**Hail Chryssler – District 4 **

_BOOM!_

Her full pink lips lay slack, her chest stops shaking, her eyebrows relax. This is how she dies; lying in a bed of branches and leaves. I don't want to let go of her hand quite yet. Her soft hands are covered in scratches and are smeared slightly in blood, like the rest of her body. I wasn't lying when I said she looked beautiful during her interview. Actually everything I said to the dying girl was true. How could I lie to somebody so helpless?

When I stumbled across her I knew I was going to be with her until the end; whenever that would be. I never knew her, but I didn't need to know her to know she was a good person. I hope I helped her in her last moments. I hope I made her die happier, or at least less lonely. If I win I'll make sure to thank her family for the gift she was. I must have only known her an hour but from that I truly learned that these games are a curse.

* * *

**Luna Night – District 9 **

Being in a tree for 2 days straight is not good for a person. By noon Aric and I are both starving and thirsty but the swamp below shows no promise of food. Aric is leaning against the large trunk of the tree with his eyes closed but I can still see he's clutching his stomach. My own stomach aches but we're 10 ft above the water and I have no idea how deep it is. Surely jumping is out of the question.

Aric stirs again and this time I see his eyes open slightly and glance at me before they close again. I look away hoping he didn't notice my glances at him. "So what's the plan?" Aric says lazily. I can tell he's weak from hunger too by the almost monotone of his voice.

"I have no idea. I don't think staying in this swamp will do us any good though, I haven't seen any kind of animal the whole time we've been up here."

"Sounds good." He sits up slightly and I can hear a few joints pop. "How should we get down?"

"Well I could push you." He raises his eyebrow but I see one corner of his mouth go up in a half smile.

"I mean without giving me a mouth full of swamp water," he laughs lightly while positioning his back pack on his broad shoulders.

"We could always climb down-" I wrap my arms around the branch we're sitting on and let my legs slide off. For a moment I dangle in mid air and I look up to see Aric peering over the edge in shock. "Come on," I smile up at him before I wrap my legs over a lower hanging branch. I get a face full of moss and I take a moment to brush it from my face. I hear Aric grunt and I look up to see him hanging hopelessly with one leg still hooked on the branch and his other dangling below him. I laugh and he finally moves his leg from the branch.

It takes him twice as long to make it down the tree as I do, even with me coaching his every move. Finally, we land in the swampy water with a hollow splash. The water ripples around us and hits the many trees and small bushes. I grab onto the straps of my back pack and start walking through the shallow water.

It takes longer than I would have hoped to walk, with the water resistance and all. After only a little while I'm sweating – a combination of humidity, water and exercise is just lovely – and I'm tempted to just swim for a while. I start to take my time - convincing myself it's just because I'm trying to save energy, not the fact that I want to swim.

I hear Aric chuckle – the sound seems so familiar now - and I look at him. "What?" I ask playfully. He motions to my hands and I see I was running my fingers across the waters involuntarily. "Oh... sorr-"

In a blink the water is above me and I am surrounded in darkness. I was only a step ahead of Aric but it only took one step for me to sink into the water. Around me everything is bleak and foggy. My feet thrash around the empty space searching for some sort of bottom but they find nothing.

It must have only been seconds – less even - but my lungs were caught off guard, I have no air. I think I feel something go past my ear and I turn my head to see a hand. _Whose hand is that? _I try my best to move my arms above my head hoping I there will be some sort of branch to grab onto. I thrash my limbs into nothingness and I can't tell if I'm sinking more or if I'm moving up.

There is no way to know if I'm making process and I fear the worse. My eyes sting and my throat throbs. My lungs want to burst; they're on their last ounce of oxygen. My lungs swallow a large gulp of water and I feel fire in my chest. An arm wraps around my torso and suddenly I'm being lifted upward. The water rushes past me and my hair flattens against my face with the force.

My head breaks the surface and my mouth gasps for air instantly. Water pours down my face and temporarily blinds me. Arc wraps his arms around me and holds me to his chest as I gasp desperately. I cling to Aric's jacket and I feel him slowly move forward. I open my eyes and see we are continuing to move out of the swamp. Up ahead I see what looks like dry land but I still don't let go of Aric.

**Aria Skye – District 8**

The sun beats down on my back as I walk silently through the trees. I don't think it's ever been so dense in the jungle. Many trees I have to squeeze through, luckily I'm much skinnier now. My jacket hangs looser on my body now and I have to keep rolling up the sleeves to keep them from flapping around my skinny arms.

I don't know what animals are left from the flood and so far I haven't seen anything all day. It's almost dark and nothing has shown it's face. More and more it seems these trees are getting emptier the denser they become. It's hard to see the sky from where I am but at this point it doesn't matter, it's getting dark either way.

I cut down some low hanging moss and vines from a tree nearby just as the sun vanishes from the sky. Leaves and branches lay everywhere from the flood so it's not hard to find supplies. I take my pile of foliage to the base of a large tree and lay it on the ground. I use some basic camouflage skills to cover my body in the mossy mixture for the night. Maybe I'll sleep well tonight; at least it's better than sleeping in a tree again.

Just as my eyelids begin to droop I hear footsteps to my right. I don't dare move as I see the boy from 10 run through the trees near me. His blonde hair glows in the dimming light and I see sweat on his face. He must have been running for a while because he moves at a steady, quick pace as he soars through the jungle.

He doesn't look at me or even stop to investigate at all. One second he's there the next he's gone. I exhale – I must have held my breath without knowing - and snuggle deeper under my dark cocoon.

**Eplis Johnston – District 10**

My eyes open slowly to look at a dark sky. The first glimpses of stars appear but many are blocked by the intertwined branches above me. I try to take a breath but my chest feels weighed down. I groan and I try to sit up but nothing happens. _What's happening to me?_

The pain in my chest increases and I feel like I'll never breath again until suddenly I take one little gasp of air. My throat makes a terrible raspy squeaking noise but _oh the relief._ I count 4 seconds before I try again to breathe in through my mouth. I feel my chest rise sharply and the pain stops me instantly. I want to raise my hand to my chest but once again I can't raise my arm.

I want to cry out but I can barely breathe. _What's going on? What's happened to me? Why am I hurting so much? _I can't remember how I got to this place. My head is fuzzy and now I realize it feels like it's being split open slowly. So slowly and so painfully I swear it's trying to stretch out the torture. I want to clench my fists but my fingers won't move. I try to look around but only my eyes will move; not my head.

Footsteps lightly pad through the jungle but I can't tell from which direction. I don't know how exposed I am and there is no way I can run. A figure steps lightly into view and I see the boy from 4. Suddenly he turns his head and looks right at me – I must have made a noise and I wasn't aware of it. He crouches down with an urgent look on his face and he lightly lifts something from my chest. I hear the rustle of damp leaves and my chest feels slightly lighter.

He places a handful of twigs and leaves behind him on the ground and removes more from my body. My view clears up – I didn't know there was anything on my face. The boy from 4 looks over my body with a sad expression, once again I want to speak but I don't trust my voice. _What's wrong? _

It suddenly occurs to me that this boy could kill me. Game over. I don't want him to touch me but when he looks back at my face I see nothing but caring. He swallows hard and I breathe a little easier without the branches on my chest. "What is your name?" The boy's steady words boom through my ears, I can't remember the last time I heard a voice.

I swallow hard and answer, "Eplis…Johnston." My voice is gravely and quiet, more of a gasp. I feel my whole body shake with the few words escaping my lips.

"I'm Hail." Hail leans closer and lowers his voice even more. I can see he thinks I'm fragile, but why? _What's so wrong with me?_

"Hail… what happened…to…me?" It takes a while for my short question to get out because I have to stop to take a short breathe often. My lungs feel twisted and shrunken.

Hail looks down at the ground before answering me. "Eplis, I think you got caught up in the flood." His soft words bring painful memories back to life. I see myself being dunked under water over and over by waves. I swallow countless amounts with water and my throat burns more with each drop of water. My face is scratched with limbs of low trees and my blood is washed downstream with me. I hit tree after tree from every direction until direction means nothing to me anymore.

The memories make me want to crawl away but I ache in places I forgot belonged to my body. "Is Fallon…ok?" I feel a tear pass my eyelid and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Hail nods and I sigh in relief, but it sounds more like a faint sob.

Hail reaches for my hand and I don't stop him. "It's okay Eplis. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I nod; relieved I can move my neck now. I close my eyes and painfully, slowly, wrap my fingers around Hails. Hail strokes my crumpled hand with his free hand and speaks again. "Eplis, I remember your interview. You were beautiful." His voice is soft and floating, "I know she won't admit it but my district partner was jealous of your hair. How long did it take them to straighten all your hair?" I remember my stylist spending hours on my thick wavy hair. When it was done it reached just above the floor, it was shocking.

"3 hours." Hail smiles – a faint genuine smile - and moves a strand of hair from my forehead. It hadn't occurred to me that my hair was still wet.

"I believe it. You have hair like my moms, big and wavy. She used to say that it was too wavy to be manageable but not curly enough to wear to dinner parties, she fused with it a lot, but I think you wear it great." He smiles at the memory of his mom. "What's your mom like?"

Tears race down my face and I hiccup slightly. "Dead… in child birth… with me." Sobs erupt from my mouth and my chest painfully heaves up and down. I want to stop but I can't now. Hail moves closer and sits next to me. He wipes the tears from my face while I sit immobile.

"Oh I'm sorry! Eplis, it's not your fault. Never. Your life was worth hers, no matter what you think. You are worth so much." This boy hardly knows me but his words sooth the sobs out of me. He knows exactly what to say. We sit in silence as he pats my hand and I stare blankly up at the sky.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" My voice is the strongest it's been our whole conversation. He looks up and into my pale blue eyes.

"I know you're no fool…." A pause. "Yes, Eplis you're going to die." I just nod and look back at the sky. Now I know I'm not just beaten up; I'm mangled beyond repair. Hail runs his free hand through his blond hair. I think that back in our districts we could have gotten along, friends even. A thought suddenly hits me.

"You remind me of my brother." Hail looks up and smiles lightly. He wipes a tear off my nose.

"Thank you." He whispers back to me. I see the moonlight catch a tear on his face and I wish I could swipe it away but my chest hurts now more than ever. My heart feels constricted and there is nothing I can do but wait until the end.

"Hail, don't leave me." He tightens his grip and locks eyes with me.

"Never, I won't leave you." I feel the strength in me fade as time goes by. Sometimes we speak but mostly he comforts me. My fingers involuntarily loosen gradually and I wish I could stay anchored to Hail but I'm fading away. Everything grows darker; the night, my body, Hail's eyes. Soon the pressure in my crushed chest grows so much it starts to leave me and I know I don't have long.

"Thank you." My lids close forever and Hail holds my hands in his soft, calloused ones.

"I would do this a million times over." He kisses my knuckles and I fade farther away. Soon my chest turns numb and my hearing fails. My eyes never open again and I only have the feeling of Hail's hands around my fingers to hold onto as I disappear forever.

* * *

"**We'll have the days we break,  
And we'll have the scars to prove it,  
We'll have the bonds that we save,  
But we'll have the heart not to lose it.**

**For all of the times we've stopped,**  
**For all of the things I'm not.**

**We put one foot in front of the other,**  
**We move like we ain't got no other,**  
**We go when we go,**  
**We're marching on."**

* * *

**Somebody said that a list of who was alive and who was dead would be helpful so here it is! I also included chapter names so you can look back if you wanted to. **

* * *

**Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

_Zeke Drago (18) – killed by Fallon Delros (10) in _Not Afraid

_Rosalina Crest (16) – killed by Sapphire Howal (4) in _If We Get Out, Let's Make Out

**District 2:**

_Jack Stains (18) – killed by Marzipan Grate (6) and Luna Night (9) in _Not Afraid

_Ayla Flavious (16) – killed by Aric Lankis (9) in _Not Afraid

**District 3:**

_Kirean Leigh (16) – killed by Jack Stains (2) in _Animal

_Blitz O'Donnel (14) – killed by Zeke Drago (1) in _Animal

**District 4: **

Hail Chryssler (16)

_Saphire Howal (18) – killed by Blaze McCormac (11) in _If We Get Out, Let's Make Out

**District 5:**

_Harley Kingston (15) – killed by Kaylee Darknight (7) in _Dark Blue

_Alyssa Banks (14) – killed by Sapphire Howal (4) in _Animal

**District 6:**

_Nick Freewild (16) – killed by Hail Chryssler (4) in _Animal

_Marzipan Grate (14) – killed by Zeke Drago (1) in _Not Afraid

**District 7:**

_Tawlen Glive (15) – choked to death in _No Air

Kaylee Darknight (16)

**District 8: **

_Zaccai Decks (15) – killed by Rosalina Crest (1) in _Animal

Aria Skye (15)

**District 9:**

Aric Lankis (18)

Luna Night (17)

**District 10:**

Fallon Delos (18)

_Eplis Johnston (17) – beaten by flood, died later in _Marchin' On

**District 11:**

Blaze McCormac (17)

_Zia Rayez (17) – killed by Blaze McCormac (11) in _Like a Knife

**District 12:**

_Henry Nightgaurd (14) – killed by Marzipan Grate (6) in _Animal

_Acacia (Ace) Maylet (14) – killed by Zeke Drago (1) in _Animal

**

* * *

**

Question worth 5 points (i will say who gets them at the begining of the next chapter)

I'm auditioning for Frenchie (or Jan possibly) in Grease at my highschool. Any monologue help? Send me a working link please!


	28. Apology

**Thank you Silken-Winged-Angle for the Grease help! 5 points!**

* * *

**Apology**

**Kaylee Darknight – District 7**

The sand is still from the dessert, I can tell, but all this water… this couldn't all have been from the flood. The water spreads farther than any lake I've ever seen in district 7. I'm sure some people would call this an ocean but does it really go on forever? And if this is an ocean than I'm guessing the jungle is now some small secluded island. _Island. _That's why there was a flood, to trap us all on some small dot of land. In no time at all somebody will find me on the beach, I'm not the only body who gets curious.

I stretch my bare toes a little more and watch the wrinkles on them shift. I found hundreds of fish in the water – small, large, pink, blue, purple - but I have no way of knowing if they're safe. I caught one little fish and so far I've been seeing if the one nibble I took would kill me. It's been a few hours, I'm guessing, and so far I haven't even felt queasy. I'm so hungry though. I pick up the small scaly fish and take a bite. By now it's almost half gone, with one bite. I take another and it's gone, _poof._ I need more food **now. **

I jump up and strip my still damp sweatshirt. My damp tank top sticks to my stomach as I run the short distance of sand back into the water. I hit the clear water with a loud splash but I dive into the deeper water with ease. I pop up 10ft away and I take a moment to wade in the deep blue water. I have to say, I like this much better than the desert.

I spend my afternoon creeping my way through the shallow water with a small spear I made. I work my way left from my camp. It's not good for fighting but I can catch fish with it. After I catch my 3rd fish I look up and over the water – I don't know why, but something caught my eye. When I look over the water I see the cornucopia off in the distance maybe half a mile away. I see the sun bounce off its gold surface and reflect off into the water.

_Maybe there is something out there. _I run back to my boots and sweatshirt and start a fire quickly. I cook my fish with my mind still on the cornucopia sticking out of the water. I almost burn one of my fish contemplating what could be important enough for the gamemakers to keep it after the flood. My stomach rumbles again and I quickly forget about the gamemakers while I eat.

**Blaze McCormac- District 11**

Only 7 people are left. I can't believe Eplis is gone. I never knew her but that one day we hear arguing in the jungle she stood next to me. Somehow she seemed to know about Rosalina and me, I don't know how… After everybody had split up after that she sat next to me and talked to me. After a while she randomly said, "Her cannon didn't go off, she's ok." And then she stood up and left. I'm glad she was gone when I… killed Zia, I wouldn't want her to see me like that.

I wish I could go back to my old alliance. We were all friends, in some strange temporary way. There was so much comfort in being people you **enjoyed **being with. I remember Zia and I used to get along before all the Rosalina stuff. There is so much the Capitol doesn't get to see. They don't see us all bond in training or at lunch or even before the chariot rides. They don't understand how close we actually become before we're set free to slice each other's throats.

I have Rosalina's backpack on my back as I trudge through the jungle. I feel so lonely and crowded at the same time; only in the arena I guess. Who's left? Luna, Aric and Fallon, I know for sure; I've kept my eye open for them in the night sky. I still feel like I need to look after the people I betrayed. That leaves 3 other people but I can't seem to place them. I know I don't want it to be down to me and Aric, Luna or Fallon; I would probably just give up and let them kill me.

I remember the look on Luna's face the last time I saw her. Her rage and sorrow as she thrashed in Aric's arms: _"You bastard! How could you!... She was your district partner! Your ally…__**Leave! Just Leave!" **_I've heard Luna's last words play over and over in my head since I left, it's been even worse since Rosalina died.

Zia, Eplis, and Marzipan are all dead. _"_Who's next?" I whisper to myself but I get an answer anyway.

"_You."_

**Aric Lankis – District 9**

"I'm exhausted," Luna huffs beside me. She collapses into a pile of moss near my feet. I look to my right and I can see the jungle floor turn into yellow-white sand. _A beach? _I don't have much time to think over the idea of a beach because I silver parachute floats to the ground near Luna's head. Instantly re-energized Luna sits up and rips off the pot's top. "FOOD!"

Luna reaches in and pulls out a roll which she quickly shoves into her mouth. I look in and see the pot is filled with food, a lot of food. "Luna, you might want to slow down, I don't think you want that coming back up." Luna looks up and chews slower… kind of.

"Aric eat! After we eat a little we'll see what's on the beach." Luna swallows and unravels our blanket. She lays it on the ground near the pot of food and she sits cross legged. She pats the empty space next to her and I'm suddenly reminded of Zia. _"Hey Blaze come snuggle with me!" _Luna doesn't seem to notice as she sorts through the pot and pulls out a canteen. No, not canteen, some sort of thermal container I've seen in previous games.

I sit next to her and she takes a sip. "GAH!" Luna holds the canteen at arm's length and scrunches her face up. "This must be for you." She gives it to me and I carefully take a sip. The taste is bitter and sweet, but mostly just bitter.

I laugh as Luna watches with a disgusted expression on her face. "It's just coffee Luna." Her face contorts into another disgusted look.

"Coffee is disgusting, how can you stand it!" I just laugh and take another sip and she looks away shaking her head. It must have cost a lot to bring coffee into the games; I bet they sent it because Luna said she was "exhausted".

"Luna, I think this is supposed to be for you." Luna looks up with another roll in her mouth.

"What is? The coffee?" She holds her hand up and shakes her head, "No **way!**"I leave it at that and I take my time with the coffee. My dad used to drink coffee every morning and he used to give me a sip every once in a while. I hope my father is handling all of this; he was never good with violence. Luna and I finish a fourth of the pot before we finally stand up and move towards the beach. We leave our belongings in the shade of the trees deciding that's where we'll make camp.

The water blinds me for a moment and I hold up my hand to shield my face. The water crashes against the shore and makes talking a little harder. To my right I see the cornucopia on a small island far off in the water. Luna squints and looks at the cornucopia too. "Weird… Hey Aric look!" Luna points to our left and I see some sort of tidal pool. Luna runs over and starts to gather some of the animals from the shallow water. She passes what she finds to me and I hold them while she finds more. We get some oysters and mussels so I place them in my jacket pockets.

I hear some sort of argument in the jungle and we both look up. It sounds far off but I still tense up beside Luna. The words escalade and then suddenly go quiet. I don't hear a cannon – yet – but I grab Luna and we run towards our camp. "I don't want to be caught out in the open if –"

_BOOM! _I Freeze.

**Fallon Delros – District 10**

"_You."_

My voice doesn't sound like my own but I step forward. I hold tight onto my spear as I move towards Blaze. I crafted this weapon especially for him. Blaze looks down at the new whip tied to my hip. "Present?" He says and I want to punch him in the face. He voice quivers slightly but he's trying to act tough.

"Yes, some people have sponsors." Blaze doesn't say anything but he stares me down with his blue eyes filled with fear. I reach down to my whip and pull it from my side; this will make killing him more fun. He's a murderer and he deserves his punishment. I'm tired of sitting by and letting people get hurt and I do nothing about it. Blaze looks at me suddenly afraid and he tries to speak.

"Fallon, I know you're upset about Zia. I never-"

"Meant to kill her?" I finish for him, my voice surprises me but I stay locked on. "You're a murderer Blaze, Zia was innocent." I crack my whip out to the side and he flinches. I know how to handle a whip – with district 10 being livestock. I crack it again, this time close to Blaze's feet. "Now Eplis is dead too, all of this could have been avoided. But no, you had to run away with some dead slut!"

"She was **not **a slut!" Blaze reaches for his knife; the same one he used to kill Zia. "Don't talk about her like that!" Blaze steps closer now and I crack my whip across his cheek. Blaze springs forward and swings his knife at my left arm where it cuts a gash. As I fall I grab a hold of Blaze's back pack strap and it rips off sending it to the ground behind us. Blaze lands on top of me and pins me to the ground. He tries to calm himself as he talks, "I'm sorry about Zia and Eplis but there was nothing I could-"

I send the butt of my whip into Blaze's rib cage and I hear a crack. He yells and I push him off of me. I get to my feet to see him rising too; knife in hand. "It's all your fault! Everything fell apart!"

"Fallon, they would have died anyway!" My whip cuts across Blaze's neck before he has his knife up. A pink like forms halfway across his neck and starts to bleed; _not deep enough._ I raise my whip – my spear was lost in the struggle – and it wraps around Blaze's wrist. I pull him forward with a triumphant smile but his knife is shoved into my thigh.

Blaze stumbles and I punch him in the jaw. He starts to fall backwards and I tackle him to the ground. He punches my stomach and I rip at anything I can get my hands on. I feel his knife cut my arms but I keep fighting. We roll over each other and I feel twigs and branches break my skin. I hope Blaze is getting as beaten up as I am. I feel my energy drain as I beat his body and face. My hopes fade too and I want to roll over and stop.

I look down at his beat blood face. His blood nose is smeared across his lips and a cut over his eye drenches his eyebrow and forehead. I see my hands wrapped around his wrist and pounding his cheek are coated in blood too. _Whose blood?_ _My blood?_

Blaze's elbow smashes my cheek bone and we both yell in pain as he grabs his elbow and I grip my cheek. I punch him again in the mouth and he shoves me onto my back. He kicks my ribs and I look for my spear somewhere on the ground. I scan everywhere and I see it just to my right; right in reach. He realizes a moment to late as I grip it and send it through his shin. I try to pull it out but instead he reaches down and grips my neck. His rage looks the same as the moment right after he sent his knife into Zia's ribcage.

I want to run and fight at the same time but I know that's not how life works. Blaze lifts me off the ground with his bare hands and I feel defeated. A thought of my brother and sister flashes through me as the grip on my neck increases. _I can't give up._ _Who will look after them? Who will look after my mom?_

I knee Blaze in the groin with one last ounce of power. He flails and I turn to run too late; Blazes knife cuts deep into my stomach. I feel my body go slack and I hit the ground, but I hardly feel it, all I can think about is the growing pain in my abdomen. I hear gasping and my dirty shirt coats itself in splattered blood. My lips become moist with my blood and saliva and I see Blaze stand above me.

Blaze's rage has vanished and in its place I see regret everywhere - his eyes, lips, mouth. He leans down and wipes my mouth with his dirty, bloody thumb. "I'm sorry Fallon; I know you were just doing it for Zia. I wish I was as good as you." He stands up and wipes his face with his sleeve. "You're a good guy." He closes his eyes and I feel my own vision fog up. My limbs twitch and clench.

"I'm sorry Fallon."

_BOOM!_

* * *

"**Am I on my own today, all alone with nothing left to say  
Can it all go back the way, it used to be when you were here with me  
But if you ask me I will go, anything for you  
But if you ask me I will go, cause baby I need you"**

* * *

**Only one death, don't be freaked by the two "BOOM!"'s. Haha that was weird to type, Microsoft word says that's incorrect grammar, dumb. R&R!  
**


	29. Annie

**NEXT!**

* * *

**Blaze McCormac – District 11**

I don't know when I collapsed yesterday but I know it was because I'm so beaten up. The injury in my leg hasn't stopped bleeding since Fallon threw his spear into my shin. I lift my head and look around me. So far nothing looks unique to me, just the same miserable jungle I've been stuck in for almost 10, 11 days?

I grunt and use my aching hands to lift my wobbly body into a sitting position. I life my pants leg and inspect my leg again. I was lucky to get most of the spear out of my leg yesterday but infection will soon spread. The wound is bleeding again and I notice how pale my leg looks now. My neck wound is burning from where Fallon's whip cut me and the skin feels tough and leathery.

I find my back pack – now with one working strap – and search for my emptying canteen. I look at the frayed end of my strap where Fallon pulled it off. It's a lot harder to carry the bag with one strap; it keeps flipping over and tangling with the trees I pass. My canteen is much lighter than before but I take a swig anyway. I find some nuts from the old career camp and eat a handful.

I hope today goes by fast, I'm already tired. I lay down with my head on my back pack and try to breathe evenly. Soon my breaths become shallow and I feel dizzy. I look down at my leg and see a puddle of blood growing on the jungle floor. I'm losing blood quickly but it's not like I have anything to fix it.

I lay back down; not caring what happens to me anymore. I could die right now and I wouldn't care. My eyelids get heavy and my body relaxes. I feel the heavy afternoon heat pound down on my chest but I cuddle into my back pack and drift off.

**Aria Skye – District 8 **

It's been a long time since I've seen anybody in the arena. The other night I saw the boy from 10 but last night I saw his face in the sky. Only 6 people left. I stand up and brush the dirt off my knees. I pick up some of the large roots I was picking and start nibbling on them. I'm glad I finally found something edible out here.

I pick my sword up and start walk in the direction I saw Fallon running last night. It's sad I learn is name only after he died. I don't know why he was in such a hurry the other night, I mean he died the next day. I guess he was really in a hurry to kill somebody and they ended up killing him first. Poor kid.

I hear some laughter and I stop immediately. I look to my left and see the beach through a gap in the trees. I move closer and see two figures walking down the beach. Right, the only district still left. I watch them through the trees and follow at a safe distance until I see them turn into the tree line. I move to make more space between us and head straight again.

I see the girl from the trees again. They both have the same district 9 look: tall with dark hair. She says something and they both laugh, _I guess they're friends. _I don't feel very optimistic today so I find their laughter annoying. The girl sits down on a blanket and opens a silver pot. _They have sponsors?_

I can smell the delicious food all the way from my vantage point. Bread, soup, even meat. The boy stands with his back to me and catches a canteen the girl throws at him with zealous. "It's getting cold, you might as well finish that poison." The boy chuckles and downs the last of whatever is in the canteen.

"Are you going to share the food or what?" He sits down next to her and takes out some sort of shell fish.

"Are you sure that's safe?" She asks questioningly pointing to his food.

He simply shrugs and takes a bite. "I ate some last night, I was fine," he says with his mouth full.

I back up and pull out my sword. _Could I take them both if I have surprise on my side?_ I feel a breeze pick up and the leaves around me rustle. I move my position so I'm facing their backs. It's now or never I guess there are only 6 of us left and I could bring that down to 4. I take a step closer and pick up speed charging through the trees.

**Luna Night – District 9 **

The footsteps come to quick for me to do anything. I'm just about to yell to Aric when I see him being tackled to the ground. "NO!" _Was that my voice? _The girl clings to Aric's neck with her nails digging in. Aric reaches back and tries to roll over and manages to kick the girl off. I run to my knife and realize that Aric has absolutely no weapons on him.

The girl's sword lies next to her feet as she tries to hold Aric down on the ground. I see her hand groping for the handle of her sword but she doesn't take her eyes off of Aric. Her claw like nails reach for Aric's neck and face desperate to grab something. I take the girl's black hair in my free hand and pull as hard as I can. She reaches for my hands that tug behind her head but she pulls herself to her feet and swings mindlessly.

Her elbow connects with my windpipe and I gasp. In a short second she pushes me to the ground and turns to Aric, who is starting to run to his knife. She grabs her sword off the ground as she makes her way to Aric and all I can do is try to stop my gasping. Aric spins around in time and I run toward him as fast as my legs will carry.

The girl's sword slices the side of Aric's rib cage but I tackle her before sword can cut anymore. My knife cuts across her neck before we hit the ground and everything goes quiet.

_BOOM!_

I move the strands of my hair from my sweat covered face and look up at Aric. His hand grips his side and I see blood rushing through his fingers. I come back to life and rush to him. His face is distant and surprised as he takes in his condition. "Aric…" I breathe and he wobbles slightly in my arms. I set him down carefully on the blanket and try to steady him.

I hold his arms in my hands and look at his face until he looks back at me. His warm brown eyes are glossy and I look down at his hand. I take his bloody fingers in my hands and slowly pull away. I feel his fingers tremble as I slide them away and view the cut through his jacket. The material has been cut away and I see a deep cut underneath.

My mouth hangs open as I stare down and the dark scarlet liquid pouring from his side. I feel Aric's trembling fingers again and I look up to see him staring at me. "How…" He swallows, "how bad is it Luna?" His slick fingers intertwine with mine and I can only look back at him. I've never noticed before but Aric has dark grayish freckles sprinkled across his nose.

"It… It's hard to tell… your jacket…" I have no idea what I was saying but Aric moves his other hand to his zipper. I squeeze his other hand tighter and close my eyes; I really don't want to see his cut again. I release his hand and help him slowly remove his hoodie, one arm at a time. I take his blood soaked jacket in my hands as he slowly lies down on his back, wincing as he goes.

I slowly set his jacket near the fire and move to Aric's injured right side. He looks over at me and I brush my fingers over the red and black area of his thin tank. It's hard to see the extent of the injury with the rough material in the way. I bashfully move my fingers to the ends of his tank where the material is still white. I look up at Aric just to see if he wants me to stop but he just looks back.

I hook my fingers around end of his shirt and slowly pull it up. I've only seen a few boys my age without a shirt on and I've **never** helped one take his shirt off. I lift the damp, red material cautiously from the wound and lift it over his head. When his shirt is off Aric lies his head back down and winces again.

Now the wound is fully exposed – and Aric's chest - and I can see how bad it really is. This sort of cut needs stitches and badly. I pick up Aric's tank and carefully dab some of the blood away. I'm sure there are more sanitary ways to do this but I have nothing else. With a lot of blood gone I can faintly see a rib, but luckily the cut itself is only about 6 inches long.

"So… how bad?" I look up and him and see his face desperately trying to hide the pain is under.

"It needs stitches and there is a possibility it could get infected. Its…deep too." I hear him sigh but I look back down at the wound. Once again blood is starting to spill over and I use my hand to wipe it away. "I'll be right back; I'm going to wash this shirt." Aric grabs my hand as I'm about to stand and I stop.

"You'll come back right?" His frantic, helpless voice cracks slightly.

"Aric of course." I hold his hand before I stand up and go to the beach. I see the sun get lower in the sky and I quickly wash up the tank in the waves that crash to the sand. It'll be sunset soon and then it'll get dark. I run back to our camp and I see Aric peaking at his cut, he looks embarrassed when he sees me. "See I'm back." I smile weakly and had over to him.

When I get closer I see his face is smeared with blood and he looks paler than I left him just minutes ago. I go over to my backpack near Aric's head and sit on my knees looking for anything of use. Nothing. I sigh and sit back on my heels. "Luna?" I look down and see Aric looking up at me.

"Yea?"

"How do you know so much about injuries and infection and… that other stuff you said?" I chuckle and I take Aric's head in my lap. He looks up at me and reminds me of a small child, some lost, scared little boy. I take the soaking tank top and wipe the blood smears off his face.

"I know only basics. My dad was something of a doctor…" My voice trails off at the mention of my dad. I don't think I've ever told Aric about my dad before. I look down at another blood smear and see that it's from Aric's bloodied hand.

"Oh… What was your dad like?" His voice once again reminds me of a kid, like when I used to babysit my curious sisters. I take my time wiping Aric's cheeks clean of blood and move to his eyebrow where blood refuses to leave.

"My dad… he was great." I smile to myself before continuing, "He was such a kid. He goofed of all the time but still remembered when he needed to be an adult."

"Sounds like you." Aric laughs a little and I brush some of his hair back from his forehead. It's gotten a lot longer since we left district 9.

"Well he perfected the art of it. He used to call me…" I stop. I've never told anybody my dad's nickname.

"He called you what?" I stop cleaning off Aric's face and look at nothing.

"Annie," I whisper.

"Annie," Aric says back to me. "Why?"

I take Aric's hand and start to clean the blood off of that too. Right now I just need something to busy my hands. "It's my middle name." His knuckles are bloody and scraped so I wash carefully. "He named me after his grandmother, I heard she was beautiful."

"So are you," Aric says without missing a beat. I stop and look at him with a blush flooding my face.

"Th-Thanks…" I clean the inside of Aric's fingers trying very hard not to look at him. "After my dad died I never let anybody call me that. Once I beat up a kid in school who called my Annie, my mom was furious." I feel Aric's body shake with laughter and I set the wet tank top down on the ground.

"Annie… I like it." I twirl a piece of Aric's hair around my finger. Now with his face so pale the dark hair looks so sharp and threatening. "Am I allowed to call you that?" I pause and look up before I whisper. How can I let somebody else call me that?

"Anytime." And I'm not lying.

* * *

**"There was a girl named annie**

**She had a very pretty face**

**And not the way you would think so**

**Let me see if i can try to explain it**

**She had a smile it could light up a room**

**And if she moved it?d be movin? in you**

**But she wasn?t like a magazine**

**She was just plain jane and her name was annie"**

* * *

**Aww sad...**


	30. Your Guardian Angle

**Hey, so those reviews about people wanting certain a district 11 tribute brutally murdered are kind of scary. He is supposed to be controversial but let's not wish his death to be painful and torturous. As my drama teach says "You may hate a character but deep down he's still a human being." Same goes with Blaze. K Cool :D**

**Umm also, yesterday when I posted "Annie" I was literally halfway out the door so I didn't get to say that I updated my profile! Yay. I put a link to my facebook, in case you feel like creeping (I love facebook creeping) So enjoy!**

* * *

**Your Guardian Angle**

**Kaylee Darknight – District 7**

I watch the red sun rise on the horizon before I grab my jacket and step into the water. It's surprisingly chilly as I get deeper into the dark water. My bare feet grind into the course sand that used to be a desert dune. I take one last kick off the sand and start to swim toward the cornucopia. My hoodie makes me less than aerodynamic but I can see land ahead of me.

I feel my muscles ache and moan as I slowly set a pace. Every time I look up the land seems farther away than before; but that can't be right. My arm gives me the most trouble as sea water floods the gash in my arm left from the bloodbath.

The sun dyes the sky a bright pink as I read the cornucopia and drag myself to the dry sand. Dripping wet I look around and I wipe the salty water from my lips. I see a small pack near the base of the cornucopia and rush over and quickly scoop it up without second guessing it; it's my reward. Huffing I unzip the thick black zipper.

Inside I see some sort of packaging. I impatiently tear open a package and find a raw slab of meat soaking through the leathery wrapping. _Meat? _I wrap it back up and throw it into the back pack that I sling over my shoulders. It's going to be a long swim back.

I don't hesitate when I jump back into the water. The bag weighs me down and I'm only half way when I start to really feel the burn in my legs. I wade in the water and try to regain my breath when I feel something brush against my leg. I feel a shiver shoot up my spine and my breathing becomes frantic. I look around me and see nothing… nothing but a slick line of blood leading right from my backpack.

I rush to take off the bag and a frantic squeal escapes my lips as another **thing** brushes my leg. I shove the bag as far away as it'll go and stare in horror as a pair of black jaws crushes it. I turn and start to swim and see a massive charcoal black shark race beside me. My blood freezes in my veins and I feel my body go stiff. It nudges at my side and I scream again. Its black eyes stare at me with cat-like pupils that make my swimming form disappear.

It nudges my arm again and I look to see my wound is open and bleeding. Something pulls at my leg and I'm dragged under the water with such force my chin hits the water with a loud smack. I feel my ankle turn to dust as the jaws clamp down again. I open my eyes under the water and see not one, but two, sharks follow me into the depths. A third pulls down and I feel my lungs scream in angry protest. _Is it worse to be eaten or to drown?_

**Luna Night – District 9**

_BOOM!_

I shoot straight up at the sound of another dead tribute. My body shakes slightly as I try to calm my breathing again. The sky is a shade of pink-purple and I can see the sun barely over the horizon. I reach to pull down my sleeve when I feel a sticky, wet residue. I suddenly remember Aric and look to my left to see him still fast asleep on the blanket.

I lean over and touch the back of my hand against his forehead. No fever. Good, that means there isn't some sort of infection. Yet. I reach for Aric's hand and feel that it's clammy and covered in a thin layer of sweat. When I start to move my hand away I realize how pale Aric is in contrast to me now. The tan he slowly got being here has faded into a white shell.

A puddle has formed in between Aric and I that leaks from his side. I reaching for his hand again and see movement out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head and see a large box float to the ground tied to 3 silver parachutes. It floats gently to the ground and I stiffly sit up and cautiously approach it, holding my breath.

I rip open the wooden top and look inside. Wrapped carefully in linens and gauze lays another small kit. I reach for the kit and find exactly what I need: stitches. But there is a small bottle too and the label says it's some sort of disinfectant. "Aric!" I yell before I realize that yelling to an injured boy probably isn't a good thing.

"What? You okay?" Aric sits up with his voice frantic but still groggy from the sudden awakening. He grunts and sets his head back down.

"Aric, they sent us stitches!" Looking at the package again I realize it must have taken a lot of money to get us these supplies, somebody back home must really like us. I reach for a strip of cloth and grab the small kit and bring it over to Aric.

"They sent us all of that?" His voice is strained as he tries to look at what I'm doing. "How many of us are left, 5?"

"4." He looks at me with a surprised expression on his face. "I heard a cannon right before the package arrived…" It scares me that he didn't wake up during the familiar sound of a cannon.

"So who's left then, you, me…"

"Blaze," I add shortly.

"Right, him." He practically spits the word and he leans his head back against the pillow I made him with my sweatshirt last night. I uncap the disinfectant and see an eyedropper attached to the top. I squirt a few drops on Aric's ribs and wait a while; maybe I'll get a better result with that. I see Aric clench his hands and I take the one nearest to me in my own.

When I feel him relax I set his hand down and open the small sewing kit for stitches. The needle alone freaks me out and I don't even have to have it in my skin. I suddenly have a thought that my hands aren't clean either so I and a drop or two of disinfectant to my finger tips before picking the needle back up. "Okay, I'm going to start, are you ready?"

I feel like that question was more for me but I'll just pretend it wasn't. "Yea, just get it over with." His monotone voice scares me even more but I pick up my threaded needle and poke it through Aric's fragile skin. I pretend I'm simply sewing one of my sister's dresses, anything but Aric's skin. Weaving in and out I feel myself get nauseous more than once but I don't stop.

When I'm done I look down at the crooked line of dark stitching. I pick up the disinfectant and drop a few more drops onto the stitching and pack up the kit. Aric sits with his head back and when he hears the kit click shut he finally opens his eyes. "All done?" I catch a note of relief in his voice but I don't blame him.

"Yep all done. I wouldn't do anything for a while though; you should probably just sit back and relax." Before I even finish Aric's eyes are closed so I just go down to the beach and try to find something to do. We have a lot of food stored up but I just can't sit around all day. I find a few oysters but I don't head back to camp yet, I just sit on the beach and try to remember what my life was like before the arena.

**Hail Chryssler – District 4 **

Only four of us left now. I can almost see home now. The jungle seems slightly cooler than it usually is at this time of day even though its afternoon now so I leave my jacket zipped up as I walk through the trees heading west. I don't know what's in that direction but at least it's some sort of goal for me to reach. I know I can't go back to the career camp, that'll only remind me more of Ayla.

I try to remember who the other 3 people left are but it's hard to remember 23 kids' faces. I think of what my brother would do right now: hunt for the other 3 kids or just wait for them to die on their own? Both have their advantages but which offers more? I stop walking and rub my temples with my index fingers. I wish being here didn't take so much physical and mental effort.

I hear a muffled moan and I look up. I search through the trees until I spot where it came from. Huddled in the trees I see the boy from 11 gripping his leg in pain. I look closer and see brutal signs of infection starting to spread from a hole in his lower shin. This kid can't last long, that's for sure.

I emerge from the trees with my sword up and ready. He looks surprised but he doesn't get up. I don't know if he's incapable or he's just given up on himself. His face looks older than I remember and his eyes stare at me blankly. I have my answer: he's given up.

"Are you here to kill me?" I don't answer because really I have no idea.

"It seems like that's what you want." He looks down at his leg with a disapproving look before he grabs his hunting knife and shakily stands up.

"I might as well die fighting." He doesn't look at me as he says it and I know he doesn't expect to win. Killing this boy hardly seems fair but he's given up anyway. He raises his knife and I jump out of the way quickly. He charges forward while I'm caught slightly off balance and he holds his knife to my neck. I'm shocked, utterly shocked.

I feel him shaking and the knife in his hand quivers. If I don't do something quick this boy will kill me so I do what I've been trained to do all my life. I kill him.

I quickly reach back and grab the short sword tied around my hips and yank it from the vine I used to tie it up. I send it into his leg and he falls back screaming. Before he can open his eyes I thrust it through his stomach, hoping that's merciful enough for him.

**Aric Lankis – District 9 **

_BOOM!_

I wake up with the cannon – I didn't know I fell asleep. I start to sit up but I'm stopped by the pinching in my side. I grunt and flop back onto my back. I forgot Luna gave me stitches earlier this morning. I look down at my bare chest and find the line of dark stitching. It's disgusting to look at, my skin held together by gruesome thread.

I never told Luna how terrible I actually feel, it would only worry her. I'm wiped out and my whole right side feels like it's on fire. I look up and I can't find Luna anywhere, I hope she… _the cannon! _

I lift my body, despite the fierce pain in my side, and grip the tree closest to me. I feel my legs fail to hold my body weight but I start walking before they're steady. I stumble through the trees toward the beach and my legs feel even more unsure on the sandy surface. My legs go stiff suddenly and I tumble to the sand face first.

"ARIC?" I hear Luna's voice but I can't seem to lift my head. "Aric! Please don't be dead, please please…" I hear her get closer and closer and soon her hands are on my back. "Oh thank god." I turn my head to look at her and she sighs. "God Aric, you nearly killed me there. I heard the cannon and came running back thinking it was you."

"I thought it was you." Normally I would find this mix up funny but I know laughing would just open a stitch or something.

"Come on let's get you back." She reaches for my arm and pulls me up. She wraps one of my arms around her shoulder and walks me back through the trees. "Gosh you're an idiot, you know that?" She sets me back on the blanket carefully but I still feel like my side is going to rip apart.

"Yea, I'm dumb I get it." I'm too tired to argue. "Good thing there is only one kid left out there."

I feel Luna sit down beside me and sigh lightly. "Yea, just one person left."

* * *

"**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"**

* * *

**So, Kaylee's death was in honor of shark week on Discovery Channel lol. Yep the games are almost over!**


	31. Nothing Left to Lose

**Final battle! I do intend to have a few chapters after this one (like one or two). I'll be gone for 5 days at camp so you'll just have to reread or something haha. It's kind short but there's action :D**

* * *

**Nothing Left to Lose**

**Aric Lankis – District 9**

I know when I wake up that this will be the last day in the arena. My eyes take longer to open then usual and I feel my head throbbing as I try to sit up. I reach my hand up to my forehead and it comes away dripping with sweat, my whole chest has seemed to gone stiff and the fire has spread to my legs. I see Luna over near the pot of food and I sigh in relief knowing she's still ok.

She lifts her head and smiles when she sees me. She stands and when she gets closer I see her face drop into a frown. "Aric, do you feel ok?" She leans down and presses her hand to my cheek. Her mouth hangs open and her eyes shift to my side. I see her hands move to lift the tank I put back on last night but I don't feel anything.

I hear her gasp and I look down at my stitches too. The area is red and grotesque looking, no wonder. Luna sits down and puts her head in her hands so I can't see her face. "I'm sorry Aric, I really tried."

"It's not your fault; we'll be out of here soon anyway." I don't know if I believe that entirely but it's better than nothing. Luna looks up and moves her hair behind her ear. Her bangs have gotten so long since we left that they pass more for just another strand of hair.

"Yea, soon." I know Luna doesn't believe me and she sits in silence for a while. With speed that makes me feel nauseous, Luna jumps up and heads to the food pile. She randomly picks up an armful of food and a canteen – checking to make sure it's full – and dumps the food near me. "Here, this will keep you set for the day."

"Luna, what are you talking about?" Luna is already up and fastening one of her knives into her pants loop.

She grabs the other 2 knives and throws the smallest one to me. "Take that in case they come here." Her back is already turned to me as she takes the smallest backpack and fills it with a canteen and some of the last rolls.

"Luna, where are you going?" I know where she's going but I want to hear it from her.

She looks at me with a determined look on her face, "I'm going to end these games."

"Alone?" I try to sit up but my head spins more than ever, I hope she can't tell.

"Aric, you're in no condition. I'll end this and get us both home." Her voice shakes at the last word and I know she misses our district too.

"Let, me help you," I plead but she simply kneels next to me and takes my hand in hers.

"I'll kill thim. If… if I die… I'll try to injure them enough so that you'll be able to outlive them. Just stay here and be safe." A tear races down her cheek and she doesn't bother to wipe it away.

"Luna…" She starts to stand but I pull her back. I use my hand to wipe her tear away and she closes her eyes. I pull her closer until I finally feel her lips against mine. Finally, after weeks of being with her I have the guts to kiss her. Now that I have nothing to lose, but everything to lose at the same time, I kiss her. Her hand moves to my hot cheek and, fever or not, I'm on fire.

We can't stay like this forever though and I lightly push her away letting her know that I'll let her go. She reaches behind her neck and I hear a small click. She moves her hands forward until I see a small necklace with the number 9 hung on the chain. I never noticed it before, but she links it around my neck. She stands not taking her eyes off of me and silently turns into the jungle. I listen to her run through the trees until I can only hear my raspy breathing. I don't know where she's going but I know she'll find whoever is left, one way or another.

**Hail Chryssler – District 4**

The only place I can think of for a final showdown is the career camp, well whatever is left of it. The flood wiped away the last of the tents and fire but some crates and barrels still remain, slowly breaking down in the heat and humidity. I sit on the sand with my sword tight in my hand waiting for the last people to show. It'll be two against one, me against district 9.

It takes a while but finally I hear a rustle in the trees. I stand and see a flash of movement about 20ft down the beach. A figure with long dark hair walks toward me and I see it's the girl I saw in the jungle asleep. From far away she looks so much more like Ayla, dark hair, tall, fragile eyes. If I killed her in the jungle that one day then maybe I would be facing Blaze right now, but I sliced his stomach open yesterday.

She stiffens when she sees me and raises her large knife. "Where's your partner?" I yell to her and she flinches slightly.

"He's unable to move right now," she smiles. _Does that mean she's lying? _"Can we just get this over with?"

"Let's Please."

I run forward with my sword pointed at her heart, joisting style. Her face goes hard and she uses her blade to guide my sword off target and she steps to the side. I see her lips curve into a smirk and I regain my footing. She thrust forward and I grab her arm and spin her around my body causing her to fall face first into the sand.

She snaps her head up and rolls away just as my sword sinks into the sand beside her. I can hear her breathing heavily and I kick her in the rips. "AHH!" Her face contorts into a grimace and her hell jams into my ankle. I fall and she grips my hair straddling my back while I lay on my stomach. I fell her slice my shoulder and I throw my elbow back. I hear her grunt again and look back and see her nose dripping blood into her hand. He knife lays a few feet away but she doesn't reach for it.

I jump onto her and her knee pounds into my stomach. I gasp for air and she rolls up into a standing position, huffing. She swallows loudly and I crawl to my sword laying a few feet away. She races after me but it's already in my grip. She turns on her heels then and races toward the dilapidated career camp. Her long black hair flies behind her and I grab it in my fist.

She kicks and elbows and I feel blow after blow in my chest and face. I feel blood ooze from my lip and jaw and she doesn't stop. My sword clatters to the sand and she spins around gripping my jacket in her fist. She throws me into one of the crates and I hear wood break. He nose is still bleeding and a cut just below her hair line leaks into her eyebrow. Her teeth snarl at me as she throws me into the crate again, this time I feel a nail jut into my back.

I push off the crate with my feet and throw her into a pile of decomposing wood. I punch her in the face and a line of red etches across her cheek. She kicks my chin with her booted foot and I fly onto my back. She stands above me with a new knife she pulled from her pants and she closes her eyes. "I'm sorry but I'm not just fighting for myself." She throws her knife into my stomach and I spasm. My head rolls back onto the sand and I catch a glimpse of the ocean. It's almost like being home again.

**Luna Night – District 9**

I don't wait for his cannon to go off before I start running. He won't live; I know for sure, the cut was spilling out faster than anything I've ever seen. I just hope I make it to Aric before the hovercraft comes; I don't want to end these games alone.

Our camp isn't that far away but I race through the trees and feel my body fill with terror. My backpack was lost in the fight and my last knife is wedged inside a dying boy's stomach. My foot catches on a fallen log and I stumble. I reach out and grab a tree cutting my palm into a wide gash. I ignore the new pain in my hand and race faster than I ever knew I could go. My body aches from the kicks and punches I received but I can't stop.

_BOOM!_

_Please be the other boy, please. _The hovercraft will be coming soon, I know I'm close, so close. I can't leave Aric alone.

"Congratulations winners of the 89th Hunger Games!" I hear the capitol crowd cheer but I don't slow. Braches cut my cheeks and arms and I push through the burn in my lungs. "Please remain still as you wait for the hovercraft to retrieve you." I know this is meant for me but I can almost see the clearing ahead of me.

"Aric! Aric I'm here!" My palm goes slick with and I feel the blood splatter my face as I pump my arms harder. I burst through the trees and see two capitol attendants helping Aric walk toward a hover craft. "Let go of him!" I ram into a skinny redhead lady and she falls to the ground. "Don't touch him!" I face Aric and see how pale his face has become, more than this morning. His tank top is drenched in blood and I can tell he broke a stitch.

"Luna," Aric says breathless, "its ok."I see my token dangling from his neck and I stand still. Something pokes at my arm and I see the redhead has jabbed a needle into it. A clear liquid is pushed into my arm and I feel nauseous.

"You little-" Everything goes black.

* * *

"**Something's in the air tonight  
The sky's alive with a burning light  
You can mark my words something's about to break  
And I found myself in a bitter fight  
While I've held your hand through the darkest night  
Don't know where you're coming from but you're coming soon"**

* * *

**So just so you all know, I never intended for Aric to win. I didn't know you guys would like him so much and actually send him supplies. If he didn't get stitches he would have died on the beach in "Your Guardian Angle", but hey, I guess this shows that sponsors can really change the game ;) **

**I decided I Luna was going to win about ¾ through the games and it had nothing to do with the people reviewing that you wanted her to win. I liked that Hail made it so far, he was fun to write which is why it was so hard to pick. I hope you liked the games, possibly enough for a sequel? Haha get back to me on that one ;)**

**Remember I'll still post a chapter or two after this one so don't abandon it!**


	32. They Live in You

**Hey so I got back from camp last night. I just have to say it was the most bipolar camp ever. Some of my cabin mates made it hell but then when I wasn't with them it was the best ever. Did you know seagulls like Goldfish? So I had about a million movie moments, some bad some VERY romantic ;) yes camp romance**

**Have you ever had your stomach licked in church camp truth or dare? It's weird. **

**I also had a Hunger Games moment when I turned a girl in for drugs and I swore she was going to hunt me down to kill me. (She was crazy the whole week, long story.) Yea, intense cause she still wants me dead :/ **

**But overall I had a good time with my week filled with drama, lying, lust, anger, drugs and romance. Wouldn't that make a good book?**

**So here is your long awaited next chapter, sorry to keep you waiting!**

* * *

**They Live in You**

**Luna Night – District 9 Victor **

The white light burns behind my eyelids and I dig my finger nails deeper into the sheets on my bed, crumpling them in my grip. I grit my teeth and grimace to the empty walls of my room. My eyes open slowly and I blink quickly to adjust me eyes.

I've been doing this routine over and over since I've arrived in this room. Many times I've woken up alone with nothing but the glaring walls as company; it's so different from the thick colorful surroundings of the jungle.

I've relived every moment in the arena over and over in my dreams. I see the sand of the dessert swirling through the air as Zia and I run to the jungle. I see Eplis and Marzipan laughing at an inside joke. I see Aric and I digging in the dirt and I see the life drain from Zia's eyes in Fallon's arms. These are just the beginning of the memories and nightmares.

All of the people I see in my head are dead with one exception: Aric. My chest tightens when I think of the last time I saw him; surrounded in dark green and sunlight with dirt and blood caking his body. His face looked as pale as the capitol clothes of the people trying to hold him up.

I open my eyes wider at the thought of Aric as if I'll magically see him standing in front of me, but I'm totally alone. _How will I be able to see him again when I'll just be reminded of all the things in the arena? What will happen to us after the capitol? Was it just my imagination or did he really kiss me?_ My stomach flutters slightly when I remember, with painful accuracy, our kiss before the last fight. The uncertainty of Aric and I seems more aggravating now that I'm out of the arena. _How will we move on?_

"You'll be just fine." I look up and see a figure leaning against the wall to my right. The voice is so familiar and my body reacts with a involuntary shiver. _Did that person just answer a question in my head? _"Yea, don't think you're crazy, after all you're seeing a dead person." The figure lifts their head and I see Zia looking back at me.

I try to move but my arms are suddenly tied down to the railings on my bed, they weren't like that before. "Zia?" She smiles back at me and her face lights up.

"So you do remember me." She laughs and sits in the chair that has suddenly appeared near my bed. "I'm so glad you won." She pats my hand and the coldness of her own hand hurts. "I was rooting for you the whole time."

"Why are you here?" Zia's face drops slightly, like I offended her. She looks down at the sheets and untangles her brown hair with her fingers.

"Well I thought it would help, the next few days are going to be hard. After all you were just worrying about them yourself," She says knowingly.

"Zia, I am glad you're here." She looks up and smiles again and I see her face has gotten dirtier in the few seconds she wasn't looking at me. A few light cuts have appeared across her face and hands like they were in the arena.

"Good, because I've missed you so-" Zia stands up abruptly and her chair tumbles backwards and lands on the white floor with a bang. Zia looks down at her pale tank and I see a dark stain slowly spreading from her side. She looks up at me with alarm and I scream out.

My eyes snap open and I dart up with my breath heaving deeply. I look around again. No Zia, no chair, nothing. I rub the sleep from my eyes and quickly throw my feet onto the chilled floor. I stumble with the sudden weight of my body being held by my legs and I grip the bed.

_A dream?_ Zia was so real, everything was, but some things didn't add up. Her suddenly appearing, the chair, the way her face got dirtier, the blood. I shudder and see I'm already dressed in new arena clothes. My tan pants cling to my legs and the hoodie has been reversed so the black side shows. I've been given new fingerless gloves and I rub them together feeling them cling together slightly with ruff friction.

It must have been a dream; I was in a hospital robe when I saw Zia. Her laugher still rings in my ears when I regain my balance and stand up straight. I hear my leather gloves stretch and I remember every movement my gloves made in the arena with clarity. I walk towards the open door and take my time looking down the hall.

I see my escort, Floura, and she runs towards me with her arms held out. She crashes into me and wraps her arms around me and I stand there awkwardly tolerating it. She's crying and talking quickly so I have no idea what she's saying. "Yes Floura." Is all I say hoping it fits ok with whatever she's telling me.

I see the cameras pointed at me and I try a bit harder to hug back so they don't think I'm ungrateful. "I'm so proud of you dear!"

I pat her back and stare at the wall in front of me. "Thank you Floura," my voice sounds flat and dull but I don't try to make it sound happy in any way.

"Come on let's go, your stylist can't wait to see you again." She grabs my hand and wipes away her tears as she walks. We move down the hall quickly and I struggle to keep up with her despite my growth in athletic abilities.

She pulls me into the same room I had for prep before the chariot ride. I sit stiffly on the plush yellow couch while my prep team lathers things on my arms, legs and hair making my skin look flawless. The gash on my palm has disappeared and the bruises the last boy gave me have vanished as well.

Once again my mind floods with visions of the arena and I can't clear them out. I think my prep team asks me questions but my mouth doesn't even quiver slightly in response. My stylist comes in and she stands with her hands on her hips looking down on my. Her body is lean and skinny, like a healthier version of me. Her sandy blonde hair rests in curls down to her collar bones and I see she's added more blue streaks to match her blue lipstick and eye shadow.

I give her a nod as she congratulates me and she motions for the prep to help me stand. My stylist unzips a large black bag and she pulls my dress out. "Close your eyes," she says in a firm impatient voice and I listen to her. Fabric passes over my head and I feel suffocated for a short moment remembering my near death drowning experience. My dress rests on me lightly and it feels like I'm barely wearing anything. "Open."

I face the mirror and see my dark hair curled into large waves, shortening it about a foot. My bangs have been moved from the face and curl along with the rest of my hair. My lavender dress is a corset at the top and I feel the stylist start to tighten the strings as I look at myself. My body moves with each pull and the wavy fabric around my legs ripples in different shades of purple. The wavy fabric goes to the floor and brings out my purple eyes. Heavy eyeliner and dark lips make me look older than I really am but I don't care as long as I'm alive.

"Well, you're done. Try not to mess up your make up. You go on stage in an hour." My stylist walks from the room without any more talk and I stand still.

I turn my hips slowly and the loose fabric spins out slowly before resting in waves around me again. I'm suddenly reminded of my reaping dress; black with a damp spot on the corner from where I cleaned Nico's knee. I guess the waves are supposed to represent the wet spot.

I stare at the clock and hear the echoing click of the second hand and it passes over the clean cut numbers. In an hour Floura comes back, freshened up, and chats as we walk toward the elevator. We arrive on the floor below the stage and I see everyone running around in preparation. Stage managers run around with headsets fitted across their ears yelling at people dressed in all black.

I search around for Aric but I see nothing but waves black under the dim stage. "Now remember honey, tonight is about you. I'm going to go check up on Aric so just sit here and look pretty." She kisses me on my cheek but my high tech make up doesn't smear and her lipstick doesn't stick to my face either, leaving me still flawless.

I watch her go and disappear behind a wall and I lose hope in seeing Aric before the show. I shift weight from one foot to another and try to calm my racing heart. I hear Caesar Flickerman greet the audience and he cracks jokes but I tune out his voice as quickly as I can.

We aren't the only district to have two winners; District 12 and District 2 from a few years ago have one since the rule change. Both groups have almost opposite dynamics though and I wonder how Aric and I will fit in. District 12 are lovers and the group from 2 hate each other. My head aches again and I hear the crowd roar as the prep teams and stylist appear on stage followed by escorts and our escorts Whittla and Chance.

I start to rise and a gust of wind moves my dress in elegant flowing movements. I want to plug my ears but either way I'll hear the crowd roaring, desperately trying to destroy my eardrums. "Ladies and Gentleman, Aric Lankis and Luna Night!" My head clears the stage and I see the lights and almost nothing else. Almost; because I see Aric.

I see my face light up on a screen as my feet take off toward Aric. He meets me halfway and I crush him into a real hug, not the tolerant one I gave Floura. He's dressed in a deep red dress shirt with a black vest and simple black pants. We don't exactly match but I could care less, Aric is here. My heat skips a beat as he doesn't loosen his grip around me after a long time.

Caesar Flickerman reminds us we need to start and he laughs to the audience. I feel Aric kiss the top of my head and he leads me to the interview couch. "So, here you are, the two of you," Caesar says, putting extra emphasis on "two". The crowd hoots and hollers and Aric nods with a shy smile. I pat his hand and he looks down at me with his face full with life again. He's tan once again and the cuts he'd received are gone like mine.

"Yep, here we are," I say quietly and the crowd aww's.

"Well let's start the show shall we?" The crowd cheers and the lights dim while a screen lights up with the seal. The reapings are shown and I see myself volunteer for May and the commentators question my wet dress. I laugh slightly and I feel Aric chuckle beside me. They show some other highlights of reapings and I see faces of kids I could barely remember already while some stay singed in my head.

The chariots wheel out of the training center and I see us in togas and think of Blaze and Zia's friendly banter. The thought of Blaze being kind once is strange and I shudder. Aric rubs my arm and I lean closer into him as Zia and Blaze emerge in their ridiculous costumes.

Our interviews and training scores are average so they're skipped over pretty quickly with only light coverage. Soon the screen goes black and the crowd hushes as dramatic still shots are flashed across the screen of the tributes on the plates: The dessert, the jungle, Zeke Drago glaring at the boy next to him, Ace Maylet looks at Rosalina Crest as she looks at Blaze. Marzipan's look of determination and Eplis's face looks toward the sky in quite reflection. Henry Nightgaurd shudders slightly and the gong rings.

The camera angles move quickly following Ayla race to the cornucopia and it feels like your running right beside her. The action carries on and they show Zia save my life with her bow and arrow. Aric hugs me closer and I gladly hug him back. I see my face at the corner of the screen and many audience members let out noises of sympathy but none of them really understand. I see Zia run into Eplis and I want to laugh but I remember seeing Zia in my dream this morning and I don't want to laugh anymore.

The recap shows Blaze and Rosalina sneaking of to see each other and Hail Chryssler arguing with Ayla. Aric shifts uncomfortably as he remembers he killed her. They show Aric and I under the same blanket and I blush. Hail runs off and we see scene of Zeke and Rosalina take place. They show clips of our reactions in the jungle to the loud commotion and the Caesar comments on how protective Aric was standing next to me. The audience oo's and ahh's and I feel myself blush again.

I see Zia find Blaze and Rosalina together and my chest tightens as they show the entire conversation between Zia and I right before she died. Her death is showed in full and I feel tears flow down my face as I watch myself go berserk in Aric's arms. Our attack on the careers must have been a big hit for the capitol because they all roar and hoot every minute of it.

I see every death and when Eplis dies with Hail I feel bad about killing such a nice guy. When Blaze dies the audience seems conflicted: should they cheer or cry? I see Hail and Aria's family interviews as well as our own and I tear up again. When Aria attacks Aric everyone in the audience shrieks with anger, more anger than I feel towards the poor girl, she just wanted to get home too.

The three hours come to a close as they play Aric and I's kiss from a close up angle. "So, do you two plan to move forward?" I see Caesars eyebrow rise and the crowd hushes as the screen shows me walking through the jungle. Obviously they planned this question to come up or they wouldn't show such a dull shot.

"I- I think we'll just get back home and take it from there…" Aric says and I sigh inwardly. That's just what I need, to go home and think about it. I don't want to discuss my love life in TV so I look up at Aric and nod in agreement. The crowd takes this however as some shy confession that we want to move on but I ignore them.

For the first time Aric watches me as I fight Hail Chryssler almost completely hand to hand. I don't know why but I feel ashamed at my viciousness as I kill the likeable boy from 4. The crowd cheers as I run through the jungle but they don't show me reaching him, instead the screen blacks out and the crowd stomps and hollers.

Caesar signs off and the stage goes dark.

* * *

"**They live in you  
They live in me**

**They're watching over**  
**Everything we see**  
**In every creature**  
**In every star**  
**In your reflection**  
**They live in you"**

* * *

**And yes, this chapter is named after the Lion King song lol! I have the Broadway version on my Ipod :D**

**So I think I'll have one last, short chapter after this and then a sequal? Haha ok cool :D I was also thinking that if anybody wanted to have me write a scene from the games but from another tributes POV I would feel up to it. Of course the POV would have to fit (like no dead people POV or people that originally weren't in the scene.) I could do like family members of secret admirers or something too. :D **

**Ok let me know!**


	33. Changed By You

**So this is the last chapter of The 89****th**** Hunger Games ****It's kind of short but I'm sure you guys will live. I plan on making the new POV's into a different story so I can close this one up. If you still have request I'm still taking them so feel free to ask!**

**Ok I love you all and I do plan on a sequel so keep checking up. Thank you fangandiggyaremine for giving me Luna, I love her! It's been a great experience writing my first fanfic and I can't wait to write more, thank you everyone!**

* * *

**Changed By You**

**Aric Lankis – District 9 Victor**

The train rocks lightly and I shift my weight again to try to keep my balance. I'm excited to go home but somehow it feels like it might have changed while I have been gone. No, district 9 will go on the same as always but I'll never be the same again. I hope my dad is ok, and my little sisters. I wonder how their doing with all this craziness…

I hear a knock at my door and I move from the train window slowly. I wish I had some more time to myself but I don't think I'll ever be fully alone again. I grip my doorknob and I know who it is even before I've started to swing the door open.

I open the door and see Luna messing with her fingernails. When she realizes the door is open she looks up and smiles lightly. "Hey, how are you?" Her voice is softer than usual and I know she's worried about going home too.

"I'm alright. You?" I move aside and hold the door open as she walks in.

"About the same I guess," She moves through my room to one of the couches against the wall. She looks at her hands as she sits and I follow her. I take my place next to her and resist the urge I have to pull her close. "It's just weird to think we're going home. Somebody told me we spent almost two weeks in the arena, we've been gone almost a month."

I lay my arm against the back of the couch, making sure not to touch Luna as she sits with her hands on her lap. I don't want to push her boundaries, everything is different now. "Wow. That's unbelievable."

"Yea…" She says softly and looks at the space between us on the couch. I catch a glimpse of dark circles under her eyes and I'm surprised I didn't see them the second I opened the door.

"Hey Luna… have you been sleeping ok?" I ask cautiously.

She looks up and rolls her eyes. "Yes, just perfectly Aric. Never better." I look away from her as she grimaces slightly. "Sorry, just… stressed."

"Yea," I look back at her, "I get that. Me too." We sit in silence for a while and I hear Floura running –Ok not running, she would never run, that's unladylike- around telling us we'll be in district 9 soon. I stand slowly and Luna follows after me too.

"Hey Aric?" I turn towards her as I reach the door, holding it open.

"Uh… yea?"

"Thanks for what you said to Caesar. You know about us finding things out back home."

"Oh sure… no problem." I feel my chest tighten but I smile back at her. I guess I was hoping Luna would run into my arms as soon as possible and say she never wants to leave me.

"Thanks, I know we'll figure things out." She pats me on the arm and walks into the hall. When I'm sure the door is closed I mope back to my bed and lay down on my stomach. I groan when I feel the train slow only a few seconds later, wishing I had more time to recover. I stand up and pack up a small bag with presents from sponsors and small items given to me by my stylist.

In the hall I see Luna standing by the loading door by herself. Our mentors left the capitol as soon as the last party ended and we were left alone to ride home. "You ready?" I ask as I get closer and she looks up and opens her eyes.

"I guess I have to be." She gives a sad smile and the train comes to a smooth stop. I take a deep breath and the steel doors open into a sea of camera crews. Luna and I walk side by side as peacekeepers try to keep district 9 residents from crushing us. Lights flash from every direction and I feel like the crowd will never end. We smile and nod, acknowledging people we've never met before and thanking people that say they sponsored us.

There is a break in the crowd up ahead but I'm too far away to see what it is. Luna tries standing on her tip toes and I see how anxious she is getting as she peers through the crowd. "LUNA!" A small girl with short black hair runs through the crowd and no peacekeeper tries to stop her. Luna rushes forward and takes the girl in her arms without a second thought. I see Luna start to cry and she whispers words in the girl's ear that I can't make out because the crowd is roaring more than ever.

My mom walks forward through the crowd and she throws her arms around my neck. "Oh Aric! I knew you could do it all along! I'm so proud of you honey." I see my mom's face tear up too but she goes back to hugging me again. For a minute I almost feel like forgiving her. My dad walks over to me and squeezes my shoulder reassuringly.

"That's my boy." Caira runs up and links her arms around my leg and soon Abby wobbles after.

"Thanks dad, for everything." I give a genuine smile and my mom unhooks herself from me to pick up Abby. I take Caira's hand and look over at Luna kissing her youngest sister's on their cheeks about 4 times each. The girls giggle and I see Luna's mom standing in front of her holding a small handkerchief in her intertwined fingers. The stance reminds me of Luna on the train this morning but I don't have time to think as I move forward.

Cameras close in on me and my family and I simply keep walking and hold Caira's hand all the way up to the justice building. I see Luna's family trail behind us and we climb a set of stairs onto a stage. Last time I was on this stage was the reaping and now I'm returning as victor.

The mayor steps forward and enthusiastically tells us how happy he is for us and our families. He goes on and on about the excitement of our "lovely" games and how the moral in our district has never been higher.

As he rambles on and on I drift off into a different place, far from the stage. Right now I just want to be home. The mayor steps over to me and I snap out of my haze as he hands me a key. "For your new home in Victors Village." He beams and the crowd cheers in response. Luna takes the key and her face looks more stunned than anything.

The camera crews sign off and the district 9 residents slowly disperse. The crowd hums with excited energy and Luna and I are left standing alone on the stage while our families introduce each other. "Lovely homecoming." Luna whispers next to me and I chuckle.

"Exactly what we needed, more people to push cameras in our faces."

"Aric!" I turn around and see my mom running towards us with her bronze hair blowing in the wind. "Come on, we have dinner ready back home. Oh, and Luna honey, you're invited too, anytime you want!" She hurries away without waiting for a response and Luna blinks trying to take in everything that is my mother.

"Well, shall we go?" I hold my hand out to Luna and she smiles before taking it in hers. Her light fingers brush over mine and I feel my heart skip a beat or two. I can't stop myself from beaming.

"Definitely."

* * *

"**And I am changed by you  
The more I get to know you  
The more I want you close to me  
And I'll take care of you  
Please just say you'll let me  
Forever be whatever you need**

**You melt my fears away**  
**And reach inside me with your eyes**  
**And light a burning fire**  
**And I cannot stop staring"**

* * *

**THE END! Awww ****I hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it ****I love you all! Thank you for reviewing so much, honestly it helped so much! Goodbye, for now. ;)**


	34. New POV's and Sequel Info!

**So here are the new POV's I recieved. I know I said I would put them in a different story but this is just easier :D Also I have info about the sequel!**

**The sequel I think I will do something of a submit a tribute story. I don't really feel like making a new games because getting to know new characters seems a bit overwhelming right now :( I may do it in the future but right now I think i'll just have the sequel be inbewteen the next games. **

**Right now i just want to build up the characters of Luna and Aric and their families. In the sequel i plan to have it centered mostly around Luna just because Aric is mine and i don't want to hog up the lime light ;) **

**Feel free to submit characters though and i'll see about adding them into the story as friends, victors, enimies or whatever. just include the basics like, likes dislikes, looks, personality and some sort of background. ok thanks! I know this sounds a little confusing but whatever!**

* * *

**Not Afraid: **

**Marzipan Grate – District 6 **

I sit crouched in the bushes next to Eplis as the sun starts to rise. My blood pumps with anticipation and I shift my spear in my hand. Eplis looks at me quickly without moving her head and smiles lightly. I smile back but I'm not really one for smiling. I can tell she's nervous but I can't wait to finish these careers off as soon as possible.

I hear a long hum coming from Fallon and I know it's the signal. My feet dig into the mossy ground and Eplis and I race into the desert. Aric quickly pulls the girl from 2 towards him and his knife stabs into her stomach. She slumps to the ground and blood pours from her wound.

_BOOM!_

A boy throws his spear at me and I quickly jump out of the way. It lands right next to my foot and I feel my face stretch into a snarl. Luna throws her knife at him but it misses. Luckily the boy falters slightly and I have enough time to reach down and grab the spear sticking out from the sand. I tighten my grip and only take half a second to aim before I throw.

It lands deep in his chest and he starts to fall forward onto his knees. Luna rises up behind him and quickly uses her other knife to slice his neck in one swift movement. His body drops and blood floods around him.

With everyone in sight dead I count off. The girl from one is with Blaze, no doubt, but that means we should have killed 5 people not 2. I walk over to one of the tents hoping somebody will be in there. When I approach I see the vicious boy from one walking towards me with his knife pointed at me. Before I can turn to run he grabs my wrist and turns me around so my back is against his chest.

I see Eplis freeze and look at me with her large eyes full of alarm. "Move any closer and I'll kill her." The boy tilts my head up and I feel his knife's cool edge run in a line around my neck. He's taunting Eplis and her eyes get more frantic in response. I'm not afraid of this asshole. Eplis slowly take a step forward with her spear still in one hand and I see Fallon, Aric and Luna finally see what situation I'm in.

"Let her go." Eplis says firmly but I can understand the hidden pleading. I know I need to be tough for her too, and my mom. No matter what happens to me, win or lose, my family will suffer for this. I raise my head more and clench my jaw.

Fallon steps forward with his spear raised and Zeke sees it. "Hey, watch it!" To prove his point Zeke stabs his knife into my leg and I feel pain shoot through my body. "AH!" I groan and then Zeke pulls me tighter against his body and I can tell he's trembling.

"Fine, fine just let her-." Eplis sets her spear in the sand but I feel my neck go cold. The cold spreads to my body and I fall to the ground. Eplis runs to me and I see her eyes plead with me to stay but I'm lost now. She brushes hair from my eyes and I'm glad I finally have a friend.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

**Zeke Drago – District 1**

The footsteps wake me from my sleep and I open my tent just as Ayla is killed by some dark haired boy. She falls to the ground on top of her trashed sleeping bag and I stalk back into my tent. I grab my knife I always keep near me while I sleep and open the back of my tent that faces the jungle.

_BOOM!_

I turn around to see some small girl throw a spear into Jack's heart while another slices his neck. _Those pathetic little brats._ I feel anger rise up in me but suddenly my camp has gone quite.

_BOOM!_

The little weakling girl searches around the tents while everyone else picks at our food. I can feel the presence of the girl and as she rounds the corner I stand right in front of her. Her face hardly looks surprised as she simply raises her eyes to look at me, and I'm infuriated. With her bored expression still on her face I grab her wrist and hold her against my chest.

I move her forward so the doll like girl from ten notices us. Nobody else seems to notice the death hold I have on this girl so I'll make sure I get their attention.

"Move any closer and I'll kill her." The girl shifts slightly and I tilt back her head and press my knife to her neck. I feel her swallow against my fist but she freezes too; submissive.

"Let her go." Eplis takes one shaky step forward but I position myself again and she freezes.

A blonde boy raises his spear to my right and I turn slightly to face him. His face isn't brave, but afraid. "Hey, watch it!" I take my knife in stab it into the small girl's leg. She flinches and crumples slightly while she moans.

"Fine, fine just let her-" I'm done with these kids. I take my knife and slice evenly across the girl's neck. She falls to the ground and I feel a tug on my back. It's too quick for me to realize what it is but I know it's not good. I see the doll girl run towards the dying girl on the sand and nobody runs towards me.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

**If We Get Out, Let's Make Out:**

**Coral Crest – Rosalina Crest's Sister**

With my mom gone off to work it's just me and my siblings in the house. Adam, Seashell, Lilac and Lily are outside playing but I can't move my eyes from the TV. I shift on the couch and hear the creak of springs under my weight.

All morning I watched at waited for the tributes to wake up and do something and finally Rosalina wakes up. She and Blaze talk for a while but the sound crew isn't able to pick everything up. I move to the end of the couch and turn up the volume but they stop talking right then and stand up.

I watch them walk through the trees until the commentator says they aren't alone. "Looks like Sapphire is coming. Oh my, she does **not** look happy." I gasp and move off the couch to the floor. Blaze and Rosalina don't seem to notice Sapphire huffing through the trees with her knife at the ready.

"Adam!" I don't call Seashell, Lilac and Lily in; they don't need to see this. Adam my thirteen your old brother runs in. He already knows what's going on, I'm sure he could hear it in my voice. He crouches down next to me and we watch as Sapphire runs out in from of Blaze and Rosalina.

"You little _bitch_!" Sapphire shrieks and her beautiful doll face is red. I never would have thought a feminine girl like that could say something with such fury. She stomps forwards and Blaze moves his arm in front of Rosalina. "Him! _Him?_" Sapphire points her knife towards Blaze. "You let them _die _for _this!_"

"Ooo, Sapphire must be blaming Rosalina for Jack, Zeke and Ayla's death," the commentator says but I don't need him to point out the obvious. My sister is in trouble, that's all I care about.

"I can't believe I found you with _him!"_ She steps closer and stiffens. I liked Blaze, there was nothing wrong with him. I grip onto Adam's arm and he stays glued to the TV while he reaches out to touch my hand too. Blaze pushes Rosalina back in a protective stance and he readies himself for a fight.

"Leave her alone." Blaze's voice is firm. Sapphire turns her gaze to me then back to him. A sleek smile comes to her lips. It's terrifying. I squeak and Adams moves closer to me.

"You think I want to kill her? Oh no. Not yet anyway." She twirls her knife in her hand and I feel tears come down my face. "No, I'm going to kill _you._" Her eyes lock onto Blaze. "And Rosalina, I'm going to make you watch." Sapphire moves forward and I sob into Adam's shoulder.

Rosalina pushes Blaze's arm out of the way and steps in front of Blaze in order to protect him. Sapphires knife enters Rosalina's neck with ease and I sob out loud. Blaze screams and shoves his knife into Sapphire's chest near her collar bone. She falls to the ground and I see Rosalina fall too.

_BOOM!_

Blaze holds onto Rosalina and begs her to live but he knows she'll die. I hear Adam start to cry beside me and I don't even try to stop my tears. "Blaze I love you." The commentators start to cry but they don't know our sister. They weren't raised by her, they don't love her.

"I love you too Rosalina, so much." No, I love Rosalina, she's **my** sister. I close my eyes and let the abandonment wash through me and I lean my forehead to the scratchy carpet. My heart breaks and Adam rests his arm across my flat back and he sobs too.

_BOOM!_

A scream escapes my lips and tears flow. I wail and Adam runs his hands down my back. He and I were never close but right now I need an older brother even if he's only 2 years older. He's the oldest now and one day we'll have to tell Lilac, Lily and Seashell the gruesome story of how our sister died.

Adam wipes his face with his arm but the tears don't stop. I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder. I feel my own shirt get drenched in tears but we don't move until Lilac and Lily come in followed by Seashell. Seashell understands and she walks up to her room silently. Being three, Lilac and Lily simply look up at us with the promise that our sister won't be forgotten.

**Nothing Left to Lose:**

**May Night – Luna Night's sister**

Luna is pulled down by Aric and I jump up in a triumphant cheer even before their lips touch. "YES! FINALLY!" The bowl of popcorn I was holding tumbles to the ground but I don't care, we got that from some stranger in town hoping my sister the best. I jump up and down as Luna kisses Aric right back and Nico and Nina clap in excitement next to me.

"Yay Luna!" Nina wails.

"She's like a princess!" Nico chirps and I can't help but lift her right from her seat and kiss her on the cheek. She giggles, like always and I twirl her around in a small circle in our cramped living room. On screen Luna gives Aric her necklace and I stop twirling to stare beaming at the ratty TV.

"Well then, this definitely makes things more interesting." The female commenter says with excitement but she has no idea.

"May, more food." Nina points to the spilled popcorn and I quickly set Nico down. I scoop up the empty bowl leaving the popcorn on the rug while I run to the kitchen. I find one of the "good luck" things people have given us and grab it without thinking. I don't want to miss anything and I hear Nico and Nina boo Hail Chryssler on screen. They're too young to understand that just because he's not our sister doesn't mean his the enemy.

I sit on our rotting couch and see Luna emerging from the trees onto a strip of beach near the career camp. Hail sees her and takes in the scene around him. Luna raises her knife and faces Hail stiffly. "Where's your partner?" He asks and I see Luna flinch.

"He's unable to move right now," she smiles and the commentators laugh. "Can we just get this over with?"

Hail Chryssler smiles, almost wickedly, "Let's please."

He runs forward with his sword up and my sisters yell and cry at the same time. I don't try to comfort them because I'm on the edge of my seat. Luna uses her knife to guide away the large sword and she steps out of the way with I triumphant smirk. Luna moves forward but Hail grabs her arm and throws her, face first, to the sand.

"Luna get **up**!" Nico screams and I hold my arm out to silence her.

Hail raises his sword and stabs it into the ground just as Luna rolls out of the way. While she's on her back Hail kicks her in the ribs and she screams out. In response Luna kicks at Hail's ankle and he tumbles to the ground onto his stomach. She leaps on top of his back and slices his shoulder into deep cuts. Hail's elbow flies back and Luna grunts as she hits the ground. Her nose is bleeding and her knife lays a few feet away, barely out of reach.

Hail jumps onto my sister but her knee goes up as a reflex. I've seen Luna do this all the time when I used to wrestle her in our backyard. He struggles for air and Luna takes this time to stand.

"Looks like we're in for an entertaining fight here!" The commentator's all agree and they close up on Luna's blood soaked face.

Hail reaches for his sword and Luna is too slow to stop him. Seeing that he has his sword Luna races toward the ghost town of the career camp. Hail grips Luna's hair in his hand and pulls her back. Luna flails her arms back with power and collides with Hail's chest and face. Blood drips from his face and he drops his sword.

"YEA!" Nico and Nina mimic me and we cheer again in our empty house.

Luna grips Hail's jacket and throws him into a crate. I've never seen Luna so vicious looking, I just hope Nico and Nina will be able to forget it. Wood snaps and Luna's lips snarl at Hail as she throws him against it again.

Hail uses his weight to throw Luna into a pile of broken wood and punches her in the cheek. "No!" Nina screams and once again I feel terror rush through me. Luna kicks Hail in the chin and he falls to the ground with a satisfying thud.

Luna's face fills with remorse as she stands above him, waiting for the death blow. She pulls her spare knife from her pants and grips it loosely. "I'm sorry but I'm not just fighting for myself." The knife flies into Hail's stomach and I know he won't live longer.

"YAY! WINNER!" Screams Nico, I reach out and hug my sisters close as Luna goes running back into the jungle.

"Yes guys, Luna won. Now she gets to come home." I hug my sister's close and pray the next few days go by quickly.

* * *

**Don't you think Luna's sisters are just adorable?**

**if you guys don't really understand where i'm going with the sequel submit-a-character thing PM me and i'll try to explain more clearly!**


End file.
